When You're Making Other Plans
by King in Yellow
Summary: Life happens. The moderately awaited sequel to Under the Boardwalk features less fluff and more plot. Kim and Shego found they can be happy in bed together. Do they have anything else going - other than defense mechanisms? NOT BE Universe
1. Your Place or Mine?

**While You're Making Other Plans** - The title could change on this sequel to Under the Boardwalk. If you haven't read Boardwalk this opening chapter won't make much sense. Story is set about five years after television series ends. Kim has finished college. This has nothing to do with the Best Enemies stories. I seldom start a story without a clear sense of where it is going. This is an exception to that rule.

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

**Chapter 1 - Your Place or Mine?**

Kim looked at the sack of Chinese takeout on the seat beside her. She felt confused: nervous, afraid, anxious, and excited all at once and no idea which was the strongest feeling. She knew this was a mistake, and she'd been looking forward to it for a week. She wished she were a better cook… She wished a good many things, including a clearer sense of her own feelings and a clearer sense of someone else's feelings.

She parked in her assigned spot and climbed the steps to her apartment on the second floor. Her place was not as clean as she would like and she wasn't certain if she wanted time to straighten or wanted her guest to arrive while the food was hot. As soon as she pushed open the door to her apartment her nostrils dilated at the smell of a perfume not her own and she realized the choice was out of her hands, someone had entered after she left that morning. She decided to pretend she noticed nothing and began to clear the small table. Kim grinned to herself as she caught a faint sound of movement before soft hands covered her eyes.

"I've been here waiting for you for two hours!"

"And you weren't supposed to be here for another half hour."

"I wanted to see you. Is that a crime?"

"No," Kim sighed, wishing Shego had not used the word crime. "So, how did you get in the building?"

"Just 'arrived' at the door as a resident was going in. I was holding the key to your place and he held the door open for me. I smiled and said thanks."

"We aren't supposed to let people in like that," Kim pointed out.

"Lighten up, Princess," the green woman told her as she adjusted a soft blindfold over Kim's eyes. "Smells like Chinese for dinner."

"I wasn't sure what you like. I got eggplant in garlic sauce--"

"Oh, there's a great one for a romantic evening."

"--and Szechwan beef."

"You weren't thinking ahead, were you, Princess?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, this is not going to be easy stuff to eat with a blindfold on."

"Oh… There are a couple leftover slices of pizza in the 'fridge I could--"

"No there's not."

"You ate them?"

"I threw them out. God, Pumpkin. Do you have any real food in the house? Your refrigerator is filled with restaurant leftovers."

"I don't have time to cook. I usually just stop somewhere on the way home."

Shego laughed, "You're going to have to swear off men. They say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach." The green woman didn't notice Kim's reaction to the words. "Seriously, Princess, you need to take better care of yourself."

"So, what am I going to do for dinner tonight?"

Shego thought for a minute then smiled and whispered in Kim's ear, "Well, you're just going to have to trust me to feed you I guess."

Kim sat beside Shego and opened her mouth to be fed.

"I feel like a baby bird," Kim giggled between bites.

"Don't go there, Princess," Shego warned. "You don't want to think about what momma bird is putting in junior's mouth. And wipe your chin - I got a little garlic sauce on it."

"Use my napkin, or you'll lick it off?"

"Napkin, Princess. Eat now, play later."

They moved to the couch after the meal. Shego held Kim in her arms and asked about the redhead's week.

Kim sighed, and reported that Dr. Director had seemed distant the last week. "I mean, I don't see that much of her - she's the head and I'm just a peon in the organization. But she seemed cold. Maybe she thinks I messed up on the assignment with you."

Kim lasted another forty-five minutes before she ripped off the blindfold in disgust. "Whose stupid idea was this?"

"Well, as I recall, it was yours."

"Mine? I said put a blindfold on me?"

"No, you said you wouldn't see me any more. I pointed out that you said nothing about hearing, feeling, touching, tasting… I'm leaving out some sense, aren't I?"

"Smell."

"Oh, yeah. Well I had some of the garlic eggplant too," Shego reminded her.

Kim sighed, "Sense, that's the problem… Are we both losing our senses?"

"Okay, I've got no idea what you mean."

"You. Me. Together in my apartment. We're supposed to be enemies."

"You got a problem with your apartment? Want to try my place next weekend?"

"I can't."

"You can't?"

"No, it would be too weird."

"You don't want to come over to my place?"

"Yes… No… I can't know where you live. My job is to fight crime! And if I know where you live--"

"You want me to blindfold you and drive you there?"

"That's not funny!"

"Okay. Am I coming back here next week?"

Kim closed her eyes, the whole sitch gave her a headache. "I don't know what's going on. This is all so weird."

Shego frowned and sat up on the couch, "Maybe I should just go home." _"Don't let me go."_

Kim sat up and threw an arm over Shego's shoulder. "Please, don't go. I don't understand what's happening… We… I had fun that week--"

"So did I!"

Kim smiled, "It wasn't a normal week. This is my home. This is my real life. I work for Global Justice, and--"

"And there's no room for me in your life?"

"You're not listening!"

"Yes I am. You're telling me I was a great roll in the hay, but now it's back to normal and you can't be bothered with me."

"Shego! You're being pig-headed on purpose. I'm telling you I don't understand what's happening. Are you trying to get rid of me? I'm telling you I want to try and figure this thing out."

"Figure this out?"

"I… I like you. I like being around you. You're fun. It's just hard for me to leave who I am at the office. I believe in the work I'm doing and… and…"

"And I don't fit." Shego got up and took three steps toward the door before Kim tackled her.

"Damn it, Shego, when did you become a quitter?"

"Me a quitter? You aren't even giving us a chance."

"I'm not giving us a chance? I'm not giving us a chance? Who gave you the key to her apartment? Who trusts you so much she let you blindfold her? Who's going to… What do you want me to do to you? Anything you want? Who else has made that offer in the last week?"

Shego gave a half smile, "Try the last three years."

"I made you the offer two weeks ago. You had me iron."

"How about a back rub?"

"A back rub? That's it?"

Shego sighed, "Okay, maybe this is a little weird for me too. It's been a stressful week. A backrub and a good night's sleep is what I really want now."

"No wild sex?"

"Not this minute. Please, Kim? I… " Shego stopped, afraid to say too much. "Want to hear about my week?" she offered instead.

Kim hesitated. "Not too many details… It's like your place. I don't want to know too much. Don't make me chose between you and my job."

Kim had Shego take off her shirt, then the pale woman lay face down on the couch and Kim straddled her and massaged Shego's back as the thief complained about Drakken's lack of attention to details. Shego found it difficult to maintain her line of complaints as Kim's hands skillfully worked on knotted muscles and relaxed the green woman's stress.

Shego returned the favor after Kim finished. Tired and relaxed they went into Kim's bedroom and both had the best sleep they had enjoyed in more than a week.

--

Kim woke up first in the morning. She tried to put her arms around Shego without waking the other woman, but two green eyes opened when she made the attempt. They lay in bed, silently, for a few minutes. Kim enjoying the feel of the older woman in her arms, Shego luxuriating in the warmth of Kim's embrace.

"Breakfast first, or something else?" Kim finally whispered.

"What are the breakfast options?"

"Um, cold cereal… if there's any milk. And Pop Tarts™."

"Pop Tarts and cold cereal? Oh, I definitely want something else before breakfast. You, I think."

Kim smiled, "That can be arranged."

An hour later Shego commented, "Well, at least it's not frosted flakes," as she ate a bowl of Oatie-Os. "We are so going to the store after this."

"Store? Club Banana?"

"Store, as in the place where they sell groceries."

"Saturday morning is a zoo!"

"We are going to the store," Shego repeated firmly. "Eggs and bacon for breakfast tomorrow. Somewhere in the grocery a large piece of dead cow has our names on it. Asparagus. A nice bottle of red wine… What kind of starch you got in the house?"

"Starch?"

"Bread, pasta, potatoes, rice, kasha--"

"What?"

"Buckwheat groats."

"Really? I, ah, think I have left-over lo-mein from--"

"No, you don't."

"Yes I do. I saw it when I got the milk out."

"I threw it out right after we finish breakfast."

Two large T-bones beckoned them from the butcher section of the grocery, and Shego picked up a package of frozen crinkle-cut fries - she didn't want to spend too much time in the kitchen that evening and suspected Kim would not be much help.

"Should I put the wine for tonight in the 'fridge," Kim asked when they got back to her apartment.

"No. It's a cabernet. We'll drink it at room temperature."

They had picked up three packages of sushi at the deli counter and had that for lunch before going to a movie.

"What do you think?" Shego asked that evening as they ate. "A steak like that would cost you thirty bucks at a restaurant."

"This is wonderful," Kim mumbled around a large bite. "I may have an orgasm while I'm eating."

"Cooking as foreplay," Shego chuckled.

They cuddled on the couch and finished the cabernet before retiring to the bedroom. Sunday afternoon they went to the pool at Kim's health club. Monday morning the alarm went off early. They were both subdued at breakfast.

_"Why doesn't she tell me how she feels?"_

"A good weekend, Princess," Shego smiled. "I wish I could ask you to my place." _"Ask me back."_

"It was great," Kim agreed. _"How can I get her back here?"_

It took until Kim locked the apartment door to think of an excuse, "Want to come to a concert next weekend?" _"There has got to be some concert in town."_

"Couldn't get a better date?"

"Do you have to make everything difficult? I want to go with you."

"Who's playing?" _"Stupid question. I should have just said yes."_

"It'll be a surprise." _"I don't know."_

Shego's stomach tied itself in a happy knot and she answered, "I guess so. Don't have anything else planned." _"Idiot, tell her it sounds wonderful!"_

--

Every night, or every other night, one of them would call the other. They never spoke of rules, but the calls alternated. Both were afraid of looking too infatuated.

--

"I never took you as the folk song type," Shego told Kim as they left the Fred Small concert the next weekend.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," Kim sniffed. Then she winked at Shego, "Lessons available on demand. Or would you prefer to do your own research?"

Shego thought for a moment. "My own research. I'm wondering what your favorite position is."

The two discussed future plans on Sunday, although Shego had to beg off spending the next weekend with Kim. Kim didn't ask what would keep the green woman away; she didn't want to know.

--

Kim didn't answer the phone. Shego assumed she had stayed late at Global Justice, and called again later. Kim didn't answer the phone later.

Kim didn't answer the next night either. Shego assumed she must be on an assignment. While the green woman knew she should not call Kim's cell phone she took the risk. Kim didn't answer.

--

Shego took Kim's overflowing mailbox in the lobby as a bad sign. She picked the lock to move from the lobby into the main building. Ringing doorbells for apartments until someone buzzed her in without checking might have worked, but might have generated a witness - nor did she want to wait for some casual resident who would let her in without asking. There were no visible signs of a problem in Kim's apartment, but the answering machine blinked with thirty-seven messages.

The green woman hit 'play', planning to delete her own messages and wondering if Kim might have left a message for her. Around half consisted of, "Kim, this is Shelly, give me a call." Shego noticed her voice becoming increasingly frantic. Several calls asked Kim to call her mother, they contained the same note of panic. The calls from her mother stopped three days ago - Kim's mother knew something. The machine also recorded four junk calls and a call from the library that a book Kim requested had come in for her.

"Shego," said a cold voice on the answering machine. "Betty Director, Global Justice here. Kim can't come to the phone right now. She's being charged with aiding and abetting a felon, and being an accessory after the fact. With good behavior you'll see her in five to ten years. If you want to discuss anything with me, here is the number for my cell phone…"


	2. Queen's Gambit

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney. All registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

FFN has messed up my OCD by changing how they count words - again.

**Chapter 2 - Queen's Gambit**

Will Du droned on interminably as he read a report in Betty Director's office and the head of Global Justice pretended to listen. Her stomach did a little lurch as her 'special' cell phone rang. Very few individuals had access to her direct, private number - and no one ever called with good news. Calls on that line usually required sending agents into danger and too often resulted in casualty figures.

The caller ID showed an R in front of the number, the caller believed the phone number had been hidden, but Global Justice technology cracked the encryption on the line before it even reached the director. She didn't recognize the number, but that meant nothing. Still, the unknown identity of the caller allowed her a second of hope before she answered the phone, "Yes?"

_"What in the hell is going on?"_ a female voice demanded.

Dr. Director allowed herself a small smile, "What do you mean?"

_"I mean there is no way in hell you would put Kim in jail."_

"Shego, it is considered polite to introduce yourself," Betty told her calmly. "And you should certainly realize that her close association with a wanted felon both makes her an accessory and proves she represents a threat to Global Justice. We intend to prosecute to the fullest."

_"Association with a known felon?"_

"Please, even if Kim was naïve enough to think she was the only Global Justice agent at the resort last month do you think we're so stupid we would send a single agent? It was sad to watch the way Kim crumbled when I showed her the pictures of you two together before her arrest."

Shego burned with rage. _"She was pumping me for information. The only thing she wants is to be a good agent for the skank who just threw her in jail!"_

"Oh, I'm certain there was pumping going on. And if you didn't have the proper equipment at the resort last month she probably had it for the weekends you spent with her."

_"What do you mean?"_

"The weekends you had at her place. Your trips to the grocery store, movie theater, health club, concert--"

_"You spy on your own agents?"_

"Only when they are suspected of being a threat to security."

_"She didn't tell me anything!"_

Betty's voice took on a slightly mocking tone, "And, of course, I should believe you. Who would be more honest than a thief arguing for her lover?"

_"We're not lovers!"_

"Not lovers? You play grab-ass with everyone you go dancing with before sleeping in their bed?"

_"What are you talking about?"_

"Photos from you and Kim on the dance floor - some place called Club Lido. The maid you told to go to hell when she walked in on you and Kim in bed was an agent."

_"We're not lovers,"_ Shego insisted.

"Well then, it won't bother you much when she goes to prison." Betty closed the connection. She thought she might have to wait as long as fifteen seconds for the call back, but the phone rang again in four.

_"Don't you ever hang up on me,"_ Shego threatened.

"Why? What are you going to do?"

There was a moment of silence on the line, Shego couldn't think of a good threat to utter.

"Okay, you and Kim aren't lovers. You tricked your enemy into having sex. Now she's in jail. Congratulations, you should be pleased with yourself. You beat her."

_"Damn it, it's not like that!"_

"What is it like then? Make up your mind, Shego. You deny the two of you are lovers. I give you an option - this was some elaborate trap you set up to have sex with her and then let her rot in prison for a few years and you deny that. Call me back when you know what's going on."

Betty hung up again and smiled at Will Du.

"May I continue?" he asked.

"Don't bother, she'll be calling right back."

Betty's phone began to ring. Betty's smile widened, "I definitely have a nibble."

"A nibble?"

"From Shego."

"I heard you use the name. How would an international criminal get your private phone number?"

Betty held up her hand for silence and answered the phone, "Yes?" she asked sweetly.

_"I TOLD YOU NOT TO HANG UP ON ME!"_

"Yes, you did. But you neglected to give me any penalty. Is screaming at me the best you can do?"

_"I'll break her out!"_

"You're welcome to try. Do you want the name of the prison where she is currently incarcerated, or would you prefer to wait until she's in a federal penitentiary? We'll have plenty of agents waiting for you either place. You're good Shego, but you can't take on an army. And trust me, we wouldn't let you stay in the same cell with her."

A light went on for Shego, _"This isn't about Kim at all, is it? This is about me."_

"Whatever do you mean?"

_"You want me. Kim is going to be a good agent. You're using her to get me."_

"You have a very high opinion of yourself. Kim's relationship with you has criminal conspiracy written all over it. You think I'm going to let that pass?"

_"Damn you! All she wants is to be a good agent for Global Justice. I hope she realizes what a scumbag you are! I--"_

"You're becoming abusive," Betty said firmly. "You can call back in exactly one hour - if you cool down." Before hanging up the director of Global Justice managed a sickenly sweet, "Have a nice day."

Agent Du coughed softly to gain his boss's attention, "I believe I had inquired how she managed to obtain information on your private number?"

"I gave it to her. She is lazy and self-indulgent - but has the potential to be a major threat if she ever gets motivated. I don't want that to happen. I want her neutralized."

"The term neutralized usually connotates the sort of intervention which stands contrary the Global Justice Charter. Strictly--"

"Agent Du?"

"Yes, Dr. Director?"

"I don't really give a damn."

"And the references you made to Agent Possible. May I ask if your actions have any connection with her incarceration?"

"You may ask. I may choose to not answer. But, yes, this has a great deal to do with Agent Possible."

"A good many of the agents, and I confess to being among their number, are wondering… Is she really in prison."

"Yes, she is."

"While Ms. Possible and I do not always agree on the most appropriate procedures to follow on assignments I have come to--"

"Agent Du?"

"Yes, Dr. Director?"

"Stick a sock in it."

"But Agent Possible--"

"Agent Possible is currently nothing but a small fish in my plans. Do you know what happens to small fish?"

"No."

"They become bait for larger fish."

"Dr. Director, while I am not wholly privy to you plans in regard to this matter I wish it to be formally noted that, to me, this procedure appears to be completely unethical."

"Your objection is duly noted, Agent Du. Do you remember my earlier suggestion that you stick a sock in it?"

"Yes."

"If you don't leave now, I may be sticking a sock in it for you, capiche?"

Will Du hurriedly left the Director's office.

Betty Director let the phone ring four times before picking it up. It would never do to appear too anxious. The number matched that of the green woman's earlier calls. "Shego, darling, how simply mahhvelous to hear from you again," Betty drawled.

_"Look, you stinking--"_

"Only warning," Betty said grimly, "keep it civil or I hang up now and I don't answer again." She wondered if she only imagined the sound of Shego's teeth grinding together or if the phone was actually picking it up.

_"You wanted to talk with me,_" Shego finally managed to say. _"That's why you left the message on Kim's machine--"_

"So you're admitting you and Kim are lovers?"

_"I'm not admitting anything, dam… darn it. Maybe I was there to steal something."_

"Can the crap, Shego. You called because you're worried about Kim."

_"Okay, maybe, just maybe, I am. Let's pretend I don't want her in prison. You think I'm going to put myself in prison to get her out? You really think that's going to happen?"_

"I'd like for us to discuss options in person. It is difficult to hold this sort of conversation over the phone. Why don't we meet and discuss this tomorrow just the two of us."

_"Yeah, sure,"_ Shego snorted.

"Name the time and place," Betty Director told her. "I'll be there, alone."

_"Ten-thirty in the morning,"_ Shego told her. _"There's a coffee shop on the east side of Rockefeller Plaza. There are some tables outside. Get a cup and go out."_

"It's cold."

_"I won't keep you waiting. And come alone."_

"Of course," Dr. Director assured her, "just you and me."

_"Later,"_ Shego said quickly, and managed to hang up before the woman with the eye patch could hang up on her again.

Betty immediately got on her office phone and called Agent Du. "Will, twelve of the best agents we've got. Arm them with anything… Limit that, non-lethal weapons only - public space. They need to be undercover on the east side of Rockefeller Plaza tomorrow morning. It appears we may have hooked a big one."

Shego stared at the phone in her hand. She wished she could stop thinking about Kim long enough to figure out what she should do tomorrow. There is no way Dr. Director would be there alone, but exactly what would Shego be facing?


	3. Queen's Gambit Accepted

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various and sundry characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

I apologize for the brevity of this chapter. But I'm pretty sure it will be the shortest chapter in the story. The next one is also fairly short. After that they begin getting longer - some that are planned may even need to be cut in two. Since I feel a bit guilty about the length, and am far enough ahead in writing other chapters, I will post this chapter a little early to assuage those feelings of guilt.

**Chapter 3 - Queen's Gambit Accepted**

Betty set the cup of coffee down on the table and checked her watch, 10:30. She took out her cell phone and placed it on the table also, then picked up the coffee to keep her hands warm.

Betty had three sips of coffee before her cell phone rang, "You said you'd be here to talk with me," the GJ director snapped.

_"You said you'd come alone,"_ Shego pointed out.

"I did."

_"Liar! I count eleven."_

"Okay, who are they?"

_"Man at the next table paying more attention to you than his newspaper. Woman over by the door to the coffee shop. There's no baby in that carriage, but I'm guessing she has some interesting hardware in there…"_ Shego continued to list the Global Justice personnel. Betty smiled slightly, the agent Shego had missed was the man dressed as a policeman and directing traffic at the intersection. _"You lied to me."_

"Excellent eye for detail," Betty complimented her. "You aren't as naïve as Kim. You didn't really think I'd come alone."

_"No,"_ Shego admitted. _"But you're still vulnerable in the open."_

Dr. Director noticed a small, red laser light shining on her chest. "Is that really from a scope, or do you just have a laser pointer like teacher's use in the classroom?"

_"It's a scope,"_ Shego growled.

"They pull the trigger," Betty directed, "if you actually have any bullets in the gun."

_"It's loaded. If you had a heart, I might fire."_ the green woman lied.

"You have a limited window of opportunity," Betty warned. We've got filters that enable agents to trace the angle of the beam back to where you are." The red light disappeared. "Now then, can we discuss what is happening to you?"

_"Nothing's going to happen to me,"_ Shego insisted. _"I'm calling your bluff. There is no way in hell you'd have Kim arrested. For all I know she's in on it. Sorry, nice try - but you got nothing."_

Betty shrugged, "Suit yourself. Care to see Kim one last time before she gets put away?"

_"What do you mean?"  
_

Betty put down the phone and spoke to the agent with the newspaper. He got up and headed into the little store beside the coffee shop. A minute later Will Du, although Shego did not know his name, emerged from the shop with a heavily manacled Kim in an orange prison jump suit. Kim's hair appeared stringy, and she looked like she had missed sleep. _"This is all a bluff,"_ Shego told herself. _"Kim has too much to offer for them to really arrest her."_ Will led Kim to Betty Director's table and held the chair so she could sit down.

The GJ director held the cell phone to Kim's ear. "Your girlfriend is on the line," she told the redhead.

"Shego?"

_"Princess?"_

There was a long pause, neither knowing what to say.

_"Did they really… Are you… Are you all right?"_ Shego finally managed to ask.

"I'm fine. I'm in jail, but they won't keep me, will they? I mean, sleeping with you isn't a crime or anything, is it? They have to let me go, right?"

Before Shego could say anything Betty Director took the phone from Kim's ear and spoke into it, "Be honest with her. Tell her the hard facts of life." She put the phone back to Kim's ear.

_"I… I don't know, Princess. You've done nothing wrong - at least I don't think so. But a jury… You don't know what a jury might do. They might see you as an accessory to my crimes. I think Dr. Director is using you, trying to force me to surrender."_

"Don't surrender! I don't think I'd be convicted. I don't want you in jail! I--"

Betty held the phone up to her own ear and motioned to Will Du to lead Kim away. "I almost have to admire her devotion to you," the head of GJ remarked. "Pity she couldn't find a more worthy object for her affection."

_"Damn you,"_ Shego growled. One of the things Shego knew best about Kim was that the young woman was a lousy actress. Kim was not in on this. Whatever was happening was happening at the command of Betty Director. Shego still believed the woman in the eye-patch was bluffing, but how far was she willing to carry that bluff? Would she risk losing an agent with amazing potential? Was she willing to send Kim to prison? After a moment of silence she asked, in a weary voice, _"What is it you want?"_

"Just to talk with you right now. Care to come down?"

_"Walk into your trap? I don't think so."_

"What do you propose? I'm serious about talking with you."

_"You got service underground?"_

"What?

_"Your cell phone. You got service on the subway or not?"_

"I've got service."

_"Take an F or V. Go down to West Fourth. I'm going to watch to see no agents follow you."_

Betty's phone rang as she waited at West Fourth.

_"Take the C, E, or A to Forty-second."_

After making connections to the Times Square Station Betty had a strong suspicion that Shego was somewhere on the subway with her. The head of GJ scanned the faces of other passengers in her car, wondering if one of them was Shego in disguise. Or perhaps the pale woman was a car or two ahead or behind her. She would make certain she got on the last car if there was another subway change to limit the number of possibilities.

There were other changes, several in fact, before Betty found herself on a Q heading into Brooklyn. _"Get out at Avenue J,"_ Shego instructed.

Avenue J was an elevated station, relatively barren of places to hide. The few passengers who got off there hurried down the stairs to the street. Shego was the last off the train. She had removed her disguise. There was no point in letting Betty Director see her in it; she might need to use it again.

The green woman quickly scanned the concrete platform, wondering where the head of Global Justice could have gone. She must have gone down the stairs with the other passengers. She pulled out her cell phone. She would tell Dr. Director to wait in front of the station on the street level.

Shego heard the two noises at once. The first was the sound of a cell phone ringing directly behind her. The second was a soft, metallic click. "That was me taking off the safety. Sorry it doesn't sound as threatening as cocking the hammer on an old pistol."

Shego mentally kicked herself for thinking too much about Kim and not paying enough attention. "No need to apologize," she croaked, her mouth suddenly dry, "it sounds plenty threatening."


	4. Check and Mate

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

**Chapter 4 - Check and Mate**

Shego pondered her options. They appeared limited, Betty would not be close enough for her to attack, or far enough away to give Shego room to maneuver.

"Why don't you turn around?" Dr. Director suggested.

"I assume you want that done slowly."

"Assume whatever you damn please, the gun isn't loaded."

"What?" Shego asked turning to face her presumed captor.

"Not loaded," Betty repeated - handing the pistol to Shego. "I wanted you to know I was serious about talking with you. And that Global Justice is good enough that we will nail you. You can run - but you can't hide forever."

"I've done a good job until now."

"I think I just proved 'until now' is the key phrase. Let's find a place to talk."

"Hold on, I'm going to check you out for GPS chips. You'd better not have any embedded in you - because when the plasma wave hits they get hot and sometimes explode. You have one surgically implanted in a sinus it might kill you. Want to be honest?"

"I don't have a GPS chip on me."

Only one of the three chips on Betty exploded, and perhaps explosion would be too strong a term for the small device popping as it broke. She probably suffered as much pain from the burn on her side caused by the second. The one hidden in her heel made her foot uncomfortably warm as it ceased to function, but caused no pain.

"Can we go somewhere and talk?" Betty asked after Shego hit her with another wave of plasma that resulted in no GPS chips being discovered. The head of Global Justice didn't mind, the fourth GPS chip, in the unloaded pistol she had handed Shego, should enable Global Justice to track her.

"Sounds great," Shego replied. The hand in which she carried the pistol suddenly flared with an intense green light and drops of molten metal splashed on the station's cement platform.

Shego's display of power, and the fact GJ couldn't monitor her position, caused Betty's stomach to knot slightly. Agents would eventually comb this neighborhood as last known location, but for all she knew they would leave this station on the next train.

"Let's find a bar," Shego suggested.

Fifteen minutes later Betty complained, "If you wanted a bar we should have stayed in Manhattan." Many of the men and women on the sidewalks wore the distinctive garb of Hasidic Jews. The neighborhood around the subway station was packed with businesses, but among the clothing stores, Judaica shops, banks, drug stores, green grocers, bakeries, and delis they couldn't find a bar.

Shego felt too conspicuous on the street and the two women entered a diner. The thief requested a booth on the wall and sat where she could watch the window and anyone entering. Shego ordered an egg cream with a black and white cookie. Dr. Director went with a cup of coffee and spanakopita. The diner was relatively empty in the early afternoon - the lunch crowd was over and the dinner crowd still hours away.

"So what is really happening with Kim?" Shego demanded.

Betty shrugged. "Hard to say. A jury might not convict."

"You'd really go through the charade? All she wants to do is work for Global Justice. You're enough of a damn fool to try and put her in prison?"

"She was compromised. Got too close to a known criminal."

"All she wants is that truth, justice, and the American way crap."

"You obviously don't."

The green woman snorted in contempt, "No way in hell. I only look out for number one."

"So, why are you here? Why not just walk off and let Kim rot in jail?"

Shego was silent for a minute. "I don't know. Maybe I don't want to see anyone else suffer for my choices."

"She won't be convicted for your choices, only hers. There don't appear to have been any whips or chains involved in what the two of you were doing - or did we miss something?"

You're damn twisted, you know that? And where do you get off calling me a liar? This isn't about Kim - or you would have never left me that number. Drop the crap and tell me what you really want."

Betty smiled, "I'd like to offer you a pardon."

The green woman raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "You want to offer me a pardon?"

"Bring in Drakken. You get a pardon. Kim walks free - if you're not a criminal she can hardly be an accessory. We can make her the one who gave you the offer - declare her a hero if you want."

"No way."

"No way? What about poor Kim?"

"No way in hell. Doc can be annoying, but he's been the closest thing I've got to family. I'll break Kim out of prison."

"You're awfully confident of your abilities."

"If I wasn't good you wouldn't be offering me a bullshit deal like that. You can't afford a high level watch on Kim forever. Next week, or next month, or the month after that your agents will start to get overconfident and sloppy. Or maybe you'll be too far over budget and the project gets axed by some bean counter. I'll break her out and your plan isn't worth shit."

"Okay, you break Kim out - then what?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're right. Someday we relax and you break Kim out. What do you do with her? You want to get her living like a criminal with you? On the run - afraid to show her face in public? You think she'll be happy living like that?"

Shego stared at the woman with the eye patch for a minute before growling, "Damn you! You know she's innocent! How about I take you hostage?"

Betty grinned at her, "Go ahead. Offer to trade me for her. Even if the agents do it, it makes her an accessory to kidnapping - should guarantee her conviction and a long sentence. Hell, she'll turn herself in."

Shego knew it was true. The two women remained silent for a minute, then Betty signaled the waiter for two coffees. "Best possible world," Betty sighed as they waited for him to come back, "I want Kim in her Global Justice uniform, Drakken sitting in prison, and you with a pardon playing happy homemaker for Kim. I--"

"We're not lovers," Shego hissed as the waiter returned with the coffee.

"Then what in the hell are the two of you? And why are you here?"

"I… I like Kim a lot. She prefers men. She was just lonely and--"

Betty held up her hand, "I don't have time for soap operas. You mean something to her or she wouldn't have given you a key to her place. I'll tell you the best deal I can offer - and it's totally beyond legal and my ass is on the line for even saying this to you - understood?"

Shego nodded.

"Best deal I can offer - you've been an undercover Global Justice agent for the last nine years. I--"

"I what?"

"You left your brothers to join Global Justice. You were sent to infiltrate Drakken's organization--"

"You call that organized?" Shego snorted.

"Quiet," Betty warned. "You were sent to infiltrate Drakken's organization and--"

"Do I have to turn him in?"

"No. Now shut up and let me finish a sentence. You were sent to infiltrate Drakken's organization. You didn't commit any crimes of violence, I'll claim your thefts were part of maintaining your undercover profile. Got that?"

"You'd lie?"

"Hey, I came alone this morning, just like a promised. And I didn't have any GPS chips on me, right?"

"Okay, you're willing to lie. What happens to me? What happens to Kim?"

"I want you where I can watch you. You start attending the GJ training you missed when you joined years ago. Kim is out of prison, of course."

"So, I'm just supposed to retire from crime and that will be enough to free Kim?"

"Retire from crime, and go through the GJ program where I can keep an eye on you."

"I show up at Global Justice and you haul my ass to jail."

"And I risk losing Kim in a fit of moral outrage? You're right, she will be a good agent and I don't want to lose her. Last offer, I don't trust you. I assign her to watch you - she seems to prefer doing that up close and personal. I can order her to let you move in with her."

"She prefers guys," Shego reminded Betty.

Dr. Director shrugged. "None of us know the future."

"I don't see me in Kim's future. What happens when she meets her dream hunk and dumps me?"

"None of us know the future," Betty repeated. "You may dump her for some cute file clerk. Look, she's more to you than just sex--"

"Don't tell her that."

"If you say so. I'm good at lying. I think you mean more to her too--"

"Then why doesn't she tell me?"

"I don't know. Maybe she's tried. You have a damned annoying habit of interrupting before I can finish a sentence. I repeat. We don't know the future. Maybe you'll dump her. Maybe you two stay together. Maybe she dumps you. She dumps you and I'll let you stay on at Global Justice if you want. There has got to be some kind of position for you."

"I don't do windows, cakes, or hero crap."

"Doesn't matter to me. I just want you out of the villain crap."

"I need a little time to think."

"Two days, max."

"Kim?"

"Stays in jail. Look I'm seriously beyond legal limits here already - a little something called habeas corpus. She should have been arraigned days ago. I can maybe get away with two more days - then she's either got to be formally charged or released."

"And you would file charges?"

"Want to try me?"

"No."

"Forty-eight hours. Don't call me and you'll see just how far I will go. Or you gather your stuff, give me a call and I drive you out to the prison for Kim's release."

"I, uh, don't go out to prisons."

"Suit yourself. Stay at her apartment and I'll bring her to you."

"I don't know I can trust you."

"You can't. But I told you, I want Kim as an agent, Drakken in prison, and you out of crime. I'll settle for two out of three."

_"Without me Drakken will be behind bars in a matter of weeks,"_ Shego thought. _"If I don't do something Kim stays behind bars."_


	5. Out of Her Comfort Zone

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney. All registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

**Chapter 5 - Out of Her Comfort Zone**

"I thought you weren't going out to the prison," Betty remarked as they started the trip to bring Kim back.

"I'm going to stay close to you. If there is any double-cross going on I want to be able to get my hands around your neck."

Betty smiled to herself. Her plan was working; the two women were desperate to see each other. "No double-cross. Kim is free - you're in her custody. Oh, and double-cross me and it's revealed you went over to Drakken and were a double agent working against us. You don't have a pardon, Shego. You've got me lying to cover your ass, but that means keep your nose clean from now on."

Shego fell into a moody silence for the remainder of the trip out. Betty Director read reports, making notes in the margins of the pages, and occasionally used her cell phone to give orders.

"You'll stay in here, with me," Shego warned Dr. Director as she saw the walls of the prison on the horizon.

"Don't know what you mean," Betty told her.

"I mean that you don't go into the prison to sign papers for Kim's release and leave me to get surrounded."

"Kim was released half an hour ago. She'll be waiting out front for us."

Betty's prediction proved correct. And apparently no one at Global Justice had seen fit to tell Kim what was happening for fear the fragile deal might fall apart. Kim, feeling completely bewildered, stared into the back of the SUV where Betty and Shego sat.

"Get in," Dr. Director ordered. Kim and Shego did not behave as they were supposed to behave. They were supposed to kiss passionately and be unable to let go of the other. Instead they sat quietly, staring at each other without saying a word.

_"I've really screwed up her life. She must really hate me now."_

"Kim, Shego is in your custody."

"What?"

Shego gave a half-smile and a curt nod with her head, "I'm under arrest."

_"They arrested her? This is my fault."_

"She is not under arrest. But she needs constant supervision to insure she is behaving. She will be attending recruit training classes at Global Justice and--"

"She's going to be a Global Justice agent?" Kim asked, almost eagerly.

"No," Shego declared flatly. "I'm there so Betty can keep her eye on me."

"And since we can't keep her at headquarters twenty-four seven I'm asking you to keep an eye on her. I thought you wouldn't mind under the circumstances."

Kim had difficulty analyzing her feelings. She felt relief from being out of prison, and anger with Global Justice for putting her behind bars. She guessed that Shego had turned herself in to secure her release and she felt grateful to the pale woman. But living with Shego? They had fun together, but could they live together? They were so very different… Would they do anything but fight? And how did Shego feel about her? Kim feared the older woman must hate her for forcing her to turn herself in.

Shego felt equally insecure. While she enjoyed the profits of her criminal career she didn't enjoy having to live in hiding. She wanted to be able to move around in daylight as she pleased without constantly looking for police. She wanted someone special in her life… Living with Kim would be agony. Kim's power over her scared the green woman - she had been willing to turn herself in to free the younger woman. She needed some kind of distance between herself and the redhead, so that she could survive when Kim dumped her. It would be difficult to achieve when they lived in the same apartment.

Betty ordered the driver to take them to Kim's apartment. Betty tried to keep reading reports, but realized she paid far more attention to the interaction between Kim and Shego, or more properly to the lack of interaction between them. Shego had claimed they weren't lovers, and Betty had assumed that was a lie from the green woman to protect her lover. Watching them sit in sullen silence made her wonder what their relationship was. The two had been all over each other, in public, in the photos. Now Betty crossed her fingers - she wanted Shego out of crime and Kim as a Global Justice agent, and hoped she hadn't failed in both areas. Kim was supposed to feel so grateful for having Shego with her that she forgave Betty's methods in accomplishing the feat. Shego was supposed to feel equally grateful and the two of them would screw like bunnies until Shego grew accustomed to domestic bliss and found some sort of honest work so she could stay with Kim. But at the moment she simply looked resentful.

The driver opened the back after parking in front of Kim's apartment and pulled out two large duffles.

"That's all your stuff?" Kim asked in amazement.

"Someone kept blowing up lairs," Shego reminded her.

Betty devoutly hoped her presence had constrained the two, and that left to themselves they would behave in the manner she had anticipated.

Kim took one of the bags, and Shego the other.

They said little as they went into the apartment.

After they had dropped Shego's bags in the small living room Kim announced, "I need a shower."

"You want me to--"

"I want to shower alone." Kim snapped, "Not with seven other women and guards watching us. I want the water temperature where I want it, and to stay in as long as I want. I want scented soap and herbal shampoo. I want--" Kim broke down and started crying.

Shego took Kim in her arms and softly patted her back, feeling guilty for Kim having been in jail. "I'm sorry. I was just going to ask if you wanted me to clean out the refrigerator. It's always been pretty bad and we should throw it all out and start over. I'm sorry for putting your through this."

Kim took comfort from Shego's embrace for a minute while pulling herself together. "No, I'm sorry for messing up your life. And I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm just totally drained. I can't think right now. Maybe after my shower we can talk… Grocery store sounds good… Chocolate. I need chocolate and fresh fruit…"

"Take your shower. We'll talk after you dry off."

Shego had the contents of the refrigerator in two large plastic garbage bags by the door and was staring at something on the Food Channel when Kim came into the living room, her hair wrapped in a towel and wearing a terrycloth bathrobe. Kim sat down on the opposite end of the couch and Shego hit the power switch on the remote and turned to face the younger woman. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence before Kim spoke.

"You said we needed to get groceries? Give me five minutes to get dressed."

"You said we needed to talk?"

"I, uh… I was wondering about house rules. I mean; if we're living together we need to… Never mind… I'll get dressed."

"No, if you want rules… I mean; this is your place."

"It's our place now. Do we need to move to a two bedroom apartment so you can have your own space?"

_"She doesn't want me in bed with her."_ "Sure, if that's what you want."

"I'm asking what you want." _"She didn't suggest we share the bedroom."_

"Look, I'm sorry I've been forced on you."

"No, I'm sorry I've messed up your life. I just don't want this to be a prison for you." Kim shuddered at her own memories. "I don't want you to lose your freedom."

_"She doesn't want me here."_ "I'm the one who's sorry. You went to jail because of me--"

"Betty had me in jail for what I did. Look, I… I liked being with you." Shego smiled and Kim returned the smile. "But that was a vacation and a couple weekends. I really don't know how living with you will work."

"I'll cook, you clean," Shego suggested

That brought a short laugh from Kim, "Deal. But… But that's not what's most important… Do we know each other? Do we even like each other?"

The pale woman leered at Kim, "You sure seem to like what I do with you in bed," and leaned towards Kim with out-stretched arms.

Kim pushed her back, "No, that's the problem. We like having sex with each other." Kim suddenly looked frightened and she asked softly, "Is that all we have? Do you like me as a person? Are we even friends?" _"Tell me that you like me, please."_

_"She isn't even sure if we're friends? After I surrendered to Global Justice to get her out of jail?" _ "I… I don't know, Kim. I hope so. I think the sex is good between us because… Do you think we have good sex?"

Kim smiled and nodded.

"Well, I think it's good because we like each other and--"

"Would you like me if we didn't have sex?"

"What? You becoming a nun?"

"No, I… Look, one month. No sex for at least a month. Let's just try living together, learning how to get along with each other."

Shego took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "That's what you want? No sex?"

"It's not what I want… It's what I need. I need to know you better as a person. You need to know me better as a person. I don't even know your real name, do I? That Shelly Ghose you gave the resort was a fake."

"You thought it was real?"

"Not really. But it made me curious, what is your real name?"

A smug smile flickered on Shego's lips, "Sorry, Pumpkin, I've saving that for the woman I marry."

"You're saving your name?"

"Well, I sure haven't saved much else for her."

"Seriously!"

Shego lost the smile, "Seriously? Okay, seriously, I'm not sure this will work out for the two of us. If I have to leave I've got relatives who might give me shelter. I tell you my name and Global Justice knows who they are."

Kim sighed, "Okay, I guess I understand that." _"She doesn't think this is going to work out."_

Kim called her parents before the two left and told them she was out of jail. Shego noted that there was no mention of her new living arrangement in the conversation.

They carried out the two trash bags and had a good trip to the grocery store. Shego prepared two large chef's salads for dinner and afterwards they watched a little television. Kim stretched out on the couch with her head resting on Shego's lap. The pale woman stroked her hair.

_"I hope she can forgive me for messing up her life,"_ they each thought.

Shego nudged Kim.

"Wha?" the startled redhead responded.

"Go to bed."

Kim peered at the clock, "It's only ten."

"You fell asleep, you're tired."

Kim yawned and stretched, "Why don't you take the bed tonight. I'll sleep here on the couch."

"It's _your_ bed," Shego told her emphatically. If anyone has to sleep on the couch it should be me."

"Well this is now your place too. Sleep in the bed. I'll be fine out here."

"It's _your_ apartment, and _your_ bed, and _your_ sheets! Take the damn bed!"

"No! I'm staying here!"

Shego stomped off, and Kim lay awake - wondering why Shego was so unreasonable. Kim just wanted to show some courtesy to the other woman - couldn't Shego see that?

At two in the morning Kim got up to use the bathroom. In the dim light she could see Shego asleep on the floor in the small dining room off the kitchen..


	6. At War with Global Justice

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

**Chapter 6 - At War with Global Justice**

"You have got to be the most pig-headed and unreasonable woman in the world!" Kim snarled at Shego as the two grumpy women faced each other over the breakfast table.

"From the woman who won't sleep in her own bed," Shego snorted.

"This is _our_ place now. And there is a perfectly good bed in it. Are we both going to play 'I'm more noble than you until we can move into a two-bedroom unit?"

"You were just out of jail. You deserved a good night's sleep in your own bed."

"You're missing the point!"

_"The point is you said no sex."_ "Okay, Kim, what do you propose?"

"Um, flip a coin? Winner gets it tonight - then we alternate?"

"Okay - got a coin?"

"Hold on," Kim told her, "I've got some change on my… _our_ dresser. I'll be right back."

Kim won the toss, and Shego gathered the pile of blankets she'd slept on the night before to move them to the couch.

"Ah, Shego?"

"Yes?"

"I'll let you share the bed with me tonight, if you let me share it with you tomorrow. That okay? We can sleep in the same bed without sex, right?"

The green woman smiled, "Sounds like a plan, Princess."

They did a couple loads of laundry in the morning, and Kim insisted Shego try and rearrange furniture to her own tastes while the redhead did her best to clear space in the bedroom closet and dresser.

In the afternoon Shego bought some sheets she liked, and Kim refrained from remarks about the green and black colors, but wondered how the black satin would feel. They took in a movie before returning to the apartment.

They turned in early, neither having slept well the night before. During the night Shego awoke in a panic - feeling under attack. In her sleep Kim had wrapped her arms around the other woman and was holding her so tightly Shego found it uncomfortable. Shego thought of waking Kim up and telling her to let go, but then the pale thief remembered the fierce hugs from her father. When she complained to him on those occasions when he hugged her in public - where she feared her friends might see it - he had always told her, 'I'm hugging you because I love you so much,' and held her a little longer. The memory made Kim's embrace bearable and Shego drifted back to sleep.

At the breakfast table on Sunday morning Shego yawned.

"How did you sleep?" Kim asked.

"Lost some sleep. A red-haired boa constrictor tried to crush me during the night."

"Weird dream?"

"No, her name was Kim. Quite a grip you got there, Pumpkin."

"Sorry," Kim blushed. She thought for a minute, then laughed nervously, "I used to have a stuffed animal, a Pandaroo, I always slept with. Mom said I usually had a death grip on it when she came in to wake me up… I guess it was old habit."

Shego gave a small smile, "Not sure how I feel about being an old habit." _"Damn, I hoped it meant she really likes me."_

They spent much of the day at Kim's health club. In the evening Shego grilled salmon, steamed brocoli, and prepared some couscous. As they ate Kim bubbled with happiness at the prospect of Shego going into Global Justice with her.

"Are you excited?" Kim asked eagerly.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I think this whole thing is a set up and I'm walking into a trap tomorrow."

"Dr. Director wouldn't do that."

"Kim, she's the woman who had you arrested, remember?"

"She wants you as an agent."

"She's not going to get me as an agent. She says she wants me out of crime. Okay, I'll give her that much. I don't want to have every law enforcement agency in the world after me. She's going to cover for my crimes--"

"Cover for your crimes?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know. Anyway, if I stay out of trouble I don't have to worry about being arrested. If she thinks I'm going to sign on to the hero stuff she's going to be disappointed."

"Well, I still think it's exciting."

Shego shook her head, "If I don't have fifty guys trying to arrest me I'll be satisfied. If it's as bad as I think it will be I may go back to Drakken or turn myself in."

Kim fell silent, other than complimenting Shego on how good the salmon tasted.

--

Kim had trouble getting Shego out of bed the next morning. "Come on, Will called yesterday and said I should have you there ten or fifteen minutes early!"

"Will?"

"You're a week behind. A new batch of recruits started training last week and he needs to get you up to speed."

"Will?"

"Will 'Pain in the Rear' Du. There is usually some senior agent monitoring the progress of the new recruits and making reports. I'm sorry he's doing it for your class."

"Great," Shego grumbled getting out of bed, "root canal surgery without anesthesia sounds like more fun."

--

Kim waited with Will until Shego came out of the recruit locker room. The redhead grinned at her apartment mate and remembered when she had worn the recruit uniform herself. Kim looked at Shego's new ID card and noticed something wrong.

"Will, why is Shego's security rating zero? I thought all recruits received a two for just getting into the program."

"Why is her rating zero? Because we don't assign negative numbers. Recruits have gone through a background screening to get into the program. Your 'friend' hasn't been screened - hence the zero security clearance."

Will began to lecture Shego on what to expect, and Kim ran for cover to avoid the speech.

"We have five cohorts in the current body of recruits. Approximately thirty percent of potential recruits fail the training process and we will consolidate the cohorts as the training advances. There are eleven other recruits in the cohort to which you have been assigned. I will accompany you today to familiarize you with the training routine, to monitor your progress and--"

"You're as dull as Kim warned - you know that?"

"What?"

"I didn't believe her. I told her, 'Kim, no one can be that boring', but she wasn't kidding."

"Agent Possible really said that?"

"Well, I'm cleaning it up a lot."

Will shut his mouth. Shego smiled as she watched his jaw muscles clench. He opened his mouth again only to make a brief introduction of Shego to the others in her training group. He spoke again as she began her first class, "The name of your martial arts instructor's is Kim Jung Hee. You will address him as Mr. Kim."

"I like the name," Shego muttered.

Mr. Kim was round-faced and stocky. The Korean looked at his new student, "Ms. Gosh, please come out onto the mat."

"It's Ghose - the Gh is pronounced like an f."

"Please, come out onto the mat, Ms. Gosh."

Grumbling under her breath, Shego stood up and moved onto the mat.

With no idea why she was being asked out onto the mat Shego was completely unprepared for the side kick that knocked her sprawling onto the mat. As she jumped to her feet Mr. Kim was addressing the other recruits. "Remember, you only get the element of surprise once. Don't screw it up."

"You--" Shego snarled.

"Thank you for helping provide the lesson, Ms. Gosh--"

"Ghose!"

"You may return to your place."

Shego began to walk back to where she had been seated, when something whipped around her ankles, tripping her. She hit the mat face first and came up snarling - her hands glowing with green fire. Half the class shrank back in fear.

She turned to dismember the instructor, but the smiling Mr. Kim was addressing the other students. "Anyone consider what I did fair?"

Some recruits shook their heads no, others vocalized, "No."

"You want fair, you watch the Olympics. You get points there for playing by the rules. Real life, the people you're fighting don't play fair. You get dead for playing by the rules. Got that?"

Most of the recruits turned serious and nodded their heads in understanding.

"And now I'm going to kick your yellow ass," Shego threatened.

"Wait for the end of the class, best of three falls," Mr. Kim suggested.

Shego managed to get her anger back under control, "Okay, but don't run out on me."

Mr. Kim divided the class into pairs to work on basic moves he had shown them the week before. "Ms. Gosh?"

"Ghose, you yellow bastard."

The Korean grinned at her, to her further irritation, "Inner composure represents the foundation of strength. Please work with Ms. Britnell. She was having more trouble than some of the other recruits and you have the skills to help her."

Shego went over to the other woman.

"Marie," the mousy brunette said - sticking out her hand.

"Call me Shelly. What's the problem?"

"Motivation, I guess. I'm an accounting major. I'm not going to be a field agent, I'm going to work on number crunching in intelligence analysis. Why are they making me take this course?"

"Ever feel scared going out to your car in a parking lot at night?"

"Yeah."

"Get with the program."

As he worked with the other recruits Mr. Kim kept an eye on Shego and Marie Britnell. As he had hoped the accountant made better progress under more individual attention than he was able to provide in a group setting. He also kept on eye on how well Shego filled out the recruit uniform.

With several minutes remaining in the class session Mr. Kim told the other recruits to sit down and called Shego back onto the mat. She attributed the first two times she'd gone down to his need for tricks in the face of her superior skills.

She blamed over-confidence when she lost the first fall. She beat him in the second and third matches. She was feeling smug as he addressed the others, "Did you learn the lesson? Global Justice may be about law enforcement, but we fight to win. And if your fighting skills are weaker than your opponents you find whatever means you can to win. Your life may depend on it."

The green woman was smiling at his admission that her skills were better, but then she lost the smile as her eyes narrowed with suspicion. Had he thrown those last two matches just to make the point to the other recruits?

"I'm going to watch you," she hissed quietly to him as the cohort was dismissed at the end of their training session.

He grinned, "I certainly plan to watch you, Ms. Gosh," and he winked at her.

The green woman paid no attention during International Law. The teacher droned on about political theorists as if he had known them all personally - and he looked old enough that he might have.

At lunch Shego took her tray and tried to head for one of the tables near the windows.

"You can't go there," Marie whispered to her.

"Why not?"

"You weren't here last week. Recruits have to sit down there," the woman nodded to tables at the far end of the cafeteria. Then those next tables are for probationary agents. Then the tables for the new agents… Field agents on the window side, office agents by the wall. You only get to sit at the window tables when senior field agents decide you've made it."

"This is worse than high school. Where do the office jockeys sit?"

"Administration and training faculty have their own lunch room… I don't know how they divide things up there."

Shego gave serious consideration to starting a revolt by sitting at a window table, but decided to postpone the revolution for now by sitting with her cohort at the recruit tables. She was not, however, able to finish with the other recruits. Mr. Kim entered the cafeteria and looked around, then came over to her table. "Come with me," he ordered.

"Is this about beating you in--"

"Less talk, more action. Pick up your tray and come with me."

Uncertain what was happening she followed him across the cafeteria and out a door into a much smaller, and considerably nicer dining room. He gestured at an empty spot at a table, "Sit."

An older man, dressed like an administrator, gave Shego, or perhaps more precisely her recruit's uniform, a sour stare. "What is _she_ doing here?"

"She's here because I asked her here to talk about class."

The tall, gaunt man and a woman got up and moved to a different table. The woman whispered something about inappropriate faculty-recruit relationships just loud enough to be certain she was overheard.

Mr. Kim sat down opposite Shego.

"Who were they?" she whispered.

"Bertram Widgeon - head of the intelligence division - and Constance Feinkelder - she--"

"I think I have her on my schedule for this afternoon. Does the old bird ever smile?"

Mr. Kim snorted, "I don't think anyone has ever seen Mr. Widgeon smile. Rumor is he hoped to be appointed head of GJ and doesn't like having Betty over him."

"He's got my sympathy. I don't like being under her thumb either… Now, why am I here?" Shego demanded when the whispers about her died down slightly.

Mr. Kim smiled, "Well, it relates in part to your beating me a couple times in class. Look, I'm supposed to have two assistants. I've got one - and he's on medical leave at the moment. I don't want agents getting killed because they've been poorly trained. You weren't great working with Ms. Britnell, but--"

"I think I was doing fine."

"You were doing fine. I said you weren't doing great. You don't have enough patience to be--"

"Someone had just sucker attacked me and rubbed my face in the mat."

"What's your point? Being angry ever helped? Teachers need patience."

"I'm not a teacher. And where does skill come in?"

"Skill is certainly important. That's why I'm talking with you. I doubt I can teach you anything you don't know, but I'd like you to work with your cohort - and two of the others if I can arrange it - as my assistant."

"Look, in case you haven't heard, I'm here under duress and I don't do hero crap."

"All the faculty got the bulletin on you. I think some may give you an easy pass. Some may want to just flunk you and be done with it - except the memo said you're going to keep going through the recruit training program until you finish it--"

"Great," Shego muttered. "And you decided to give me a hard time?"

"I decided if you don't care about being an agent I do care about needing an assistant. You didn't attack me when you got up off the mat. You waited until the end of the class to knock me down. You're damn good." Shego grinned at the compliment. "Now, it would mean extra work, but--"

"What's in it for me?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, what's in it for me? I'm sure the memo warned you I am not one of nature's noblemen."

"Protecting lives doesn't do it for you?"

"I gave up the day job as hero."

He gnawed his lower lip for a minute, "Increase in stipend, of course."

Shego yawned, "It can't be enough to make me compromise my principles. What can you give me in terms of perks?"

"Perks?"

"Little status bonuses. You know like, reserved parking spots."

"Umm, I can't do parking. Eating in the faculty - administration dining room?"

"Oh yeah, eating in the kingdom of the dull. Cohort's better than this."

"So the answer's no," he said coldly.

Shego glanced at his ID badge and thought of her own badge. "I want a level three security clearance."

"Recruits only receive a two."

"If you haven't noticed, I'm a zero."

"A zero? I don't even know what that means."

"It means that when I go to the john they send in an attendant to make sure I don't steal toilet paper."

"I don't issue security levels - and recruits only receive a two."

"If I'm helping teach a class I'm not just a recruit. Get me a level three clearance and you've got yourself an assistant."

"Thank you for your time, Ms. Gosh," he told her as he stood up. Shego noted in passing that while agents in the large cafeteria carried their trays back to the serving area that faculty and administration left their things on the tables for the dining room staff to clear.

After lunch her cohort headed for the firing range.

Firearms instruction came from a grizzled, one-armed agent. Mr. Boone called Shego to the front of the group, "You weren't here last week. You any good?"

"I don't use guns."

"An agent needs to be able to use weapons to protect herself."

"If you didn't get the memo - I'm not here to be an agent. And I don't do guns."

"I don't give a bloody damn why you are here, but recruits have to pass a minimum proficiency test in firearms."

"I don't use guns," Shego snarled. Her hands lit up with green fire and she threw a plasma burst at the target at the far end of the firing range. The paper target burst into flames as the frame holding it shattered.

"And I don't give a bloody damn what you can do. You have to pass the minimum proficiency test." He hit some switches. The destroyed frame was winched off and a new frame and target came into position. "Now put on the ear protectors, pick up that pistol, and let me see how much work you need."

Still grumbling Shego put on the ear protectors. With a motion almost too fast for Mr. Boone to follow she picked up the pistol and emptied the clip at the target.

_"Stupid show-off. She can't have hit anything."_ He hit a switch, and the target moved forward for his inspection. The actual level of accuracy surprised him. "You're not going to win any marksmanship contests, but this is a barely passing score. Especially with the bonus you get for speed… I thought you didn't know how to use guns?"

"I said I don't use them, I never claimed I didn't know how. And if I knew accuracy counts I'd have used my right hand."

He visualized her firing; she had used her left hand. "You're right handed?"

"Yep."

"Want to take the rifle test now and be done with this?"

"I guess."

As he checked her second target he asked, "How did you do that?"

"Comet gave me better speed, endurance, reflexes - the works."

"Well, you just tested out of this class." The old agent grinned, "and from what I can tell from the memo I'm just as happy. You can use this period to study for your other classes."

In the mid-afternoon Shego met the woman who had got up and left the faculty table when she sat down. Ms. Feinkelder taught the Criminal Justice course. Shego spent most of her time annoying a large black man who had come prepared to the class and was obviously taking it too seriously.

Shego waited in the lobby for Kim at the end of the day. "Well?" the redhead asked anxiously. "How was your day? Do you like Global Justice?"

The green woman sighed. "I'm here so they can watch me. International Law and Criminal Justice are terrible. Somebody needs to shoot Mr. Addams. No one that boring should be allowed to live. And Ms. Feinkelder hates my guts - although that's probably okay 'cause the feeling is mutual."

"It's not that bad. The first day is just hard because you're new. Let's get some Chinese take-out to celebrate."

"No."

"No?"

"Cooking's not that hard, Kim. We'll stop for a baguette on the way home. Left-over salmon from last night. I'm making a salmon chowder - you can dice potatoes while I make the roux."

"Roux, what's roux?"

"Not much, what's roux with you?"

Kim closed her eyes and groaned, "I didn't crawl into bed with you because of your self of humor."

"I know," Shego grinned, bumping her shoulder playfully against Kim's. "It's because I'm so good in the sack. And roux is used to thicken the chowder."

Kim picked up a pint of Ben and Jerry's Vermonty Python ice cream while they were at the grocery.

Shego read the carton and raised her eyebrow in distain, "Fudge cows?"

"We are going to celebrate your first day at Global Justice - whether you like it or not," Kim replied haughtily.

As supper ended Kim used a piece of baguette to sop up the last of the chowder from her bowl. "I can't believe you made that," she said before popping the last morsel into her mouth.

"You watched me! You stood beside me and helped cut up the veggies!"

"I just mean, it was so good - and all stuff we had in the kitchen… I think this is why I wanted to get into bed with you - because you can cook."

"Nice theory, but in Mexico you didn't know I could cook."

"It's instinctual - or maybe some sort of mutant power I have. I am drawn to people who can cook… Ron can cook…"

Shego changed the subject. "Ice cream now?"

"Not this minute. Give me a little time to digest all that."

"Okay, but you load the dishwasher. I cook you clean."

"Hey, I helped cut potatoes - doesn't that count for something?"

"And I ran a load of your laundry. I think we're even."

"You still owe me… Hold me while we watch TV and I'll call it even."

Shego smiled as she grumbled, "The things I have to do to keep you happy."


	7. Square Peg vs Round Hole

Boilerplate Disclaimer: Disney owns the various characters from the Kim Possible series. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

**Chapter 7 - Square Peg vs. Round Hole**

Tuesday Shego brought magazines to read in the time when she should have prepared for International Law and Criminal Justice.

Mr. Kim continued to irritate her by calling her Ms. Gosh, but had her work with other students during class time. "Reconsidered my offer?" he asked as class ended.

"No way,"

"Fight you for it? I take you two falls out of three and you consider it?"

"Um, tell you what. I may consider that - for tomorrow." She wanted to know how good he really was and figured he would fight seriously under those conditions. Beside, even if he won the answer was still no. She would simply consider it - not agree to work as his assistant.

"This place is worse than high school for cliques," Shego complained as she sat with some of her cohort at lunch.

In Criminal Justice the student she had annoyed the day before, Langston, changed desks to avoid her. She moved to stay close. The green woman didn't plan to pay attention in class and needed some way to keep herself entertained.

--

Shego waited in the lobby, but no Kim appeared.

"Is it possible to page an agent?" she finally asked a receptionist.

"His name?"

"Her name, Kim Possible."

The woman checked her computer terminal. "Agent Possible went on a mission… Did she leave a note for you in your mail box?"

"Mail box?"

"Were you paying attention at recruit orientation?"

Shego felt torn between frying the woman for irritating her or being grateful she was actually not identified. "I missed orientation."

The woman pointed to a door, "Down there, second… or is it third, door on the left."

Kim had left the car keys in the mail cubby with a note "Mission. Hope to be home tomorrow. Kim."

_"Be nice if she signed it, 'Love, Kim',"_ Shego thought.

They hadn't been living together for a week, and Shego missed Kim. This was insanity. It was weakness. She needed to leave while she had her dignity left. She hoped Kim wasn't hurt on the mission. She made a grilled cheese sandwich and ate that, and an apple, for supper. She went into the bedroom, got Kim's pillow off the bed, and hugged it tightly as she watched television. The pillow smelled of Kim's herbal shampoo. Shego woke up on the couch in the morning, the television on the background and still holding tightly onto the pillow. _"I got to get out of here. Need to screw someone else before Kim completely screws up my head."_

Wednesday Shego went through the motions at Global Justice in a foul mood, unsure if she was angry with Kim for being gone, having her strings pulled by Betty Director in being here in the first place, or angry with herself for the weakness of being so fixated on Kim. The high point of the day was her sparring match with Mr. Kim.

She thought the stocky Korean had some fat on him, but decided it was all muscle after he easily threw her twenty feet. The green woman rolled to her feet and returned to the fight, "How strong are you?"

He grinned, "I bench press one hundred fifty kilos."

"Give it to me in American."

"Uh, around three hundred and twenty-five dollars."

"Dollars?"

"Dollars, pounds, euros… Whatever you use. You need to join the rest of the world and go metric."

They split the first two falls and didn't have time for the third.

A tired looking Kim waited for Shego in the lobby. "Honey, I'm home. What's for dinner?" Kim asked.

Shego responded in a whiney voice, "What did you bring me? What did you bring me?"

Kim started to smile, and then look startled.

"You okay?" Shego asked.

"Something weird just happened."

"You okay? You didn't drink the water wherever you went, did you?"

"Really weird."

"What?"

"Really, _really,_ weird."

"Kim, don't make me hurt you. What's weird?"

"No, you'll laugh."

"I won't laugh."

"If I tell you, you will laugh."

"Swear to God, Princess, you're worse than Dr. D. Tell me what was weird."

"When you came out here, I thought it was good to see you. Me, thinking it was good to see you. Weird, huh?"

Shego laughed, "Afraid I'd run off and rob a bank while you were gone?"

"You promised not to laugh," Kim pouted. "No, I was just happy to see you. For years you were the last person I wanted to see…" Kim's voice got a little softer, and more thoughtful. "And just now, it felt good to see you."

Shego smiled, "Good to see you too, Princess. But I'm serious - what did you bring me?" She offered Kim her arm and the two strolled out of Global Justice headquarters arm-in-arm.

Back in the apartment Kim pulled on a nightshirt while Shego cooked dinner. It was strange to see Shego working in her… _their_ kitchen, and yet Kim found herself grinning like an idiot as she told the older woman about her mission. So strange to have the green woman there, and yet it felt so good.

--

"And it was weird to be out on a mission after being in jail last week," Kim murmured as they stretched out on the couch in front of the television, "good too."

"Weird and good?"

"I wasn't sure they trusted me."

Shego sighed, "Betty has you figured out."

"What do you mean?"

"She thought you were so gung-ho for the forces of good that you'd get right back into uniform even after the shit she pulled on you."

"I believe in the work Global Justice does."

"Yeah, that's what I mean. Betty knew that. Knew you hadn't done anything wrong. And knew you'd keep working there. You're still naïve. I got over that at seventeen."

"I still want to see justice."

"Even after that?" Shego sighed. "That wasn't justice."

"Why did she do it? Was it really to make you surrender?"

"Yeah, near as I can tell."

"So, it sounds like she has you figured out too."

"Does not," Shego insisted. "Okay, I turned myself in, but she doesn't have me figured out."

"Really? why not?"

"I dunno… I hope I worry her. I don't think she'll move against Drakken any time soon - too afraid I'll come to his defense. Besides, Doc's latest isn't all that dangerous I--"

"I don't want to hear about him. But you told me what Dr. Director thought about me. What did she think you would do?"

"She seemed to think I'd do anything to stay with you."

"Well, you _are_ here with me now."

"So?"

"Would you do anything for me? Climb the highest mountain - swim the deepest ocean?"

"I might get you a soda from the fridge, if you ask real nice."

"No, seriously - that was really what she thought about you?"

"Yep, that I cared so much for you my brain had been put on hold."

"Shego… You are here… How much do you like me?"

The green woman remained silent for a minute, not certain how much she should admit. "I'm not sure… I must like you or I wouldn't be here. You're right we need to know each other a little better. This is sort of an adjustment period for us."

"Right, figuring out how we get along together."

"I figure you'll yell at me for leaving the cap off the toothpaste - or I'll start a fight with you for leaving the toilet seat up."

Kim giggled, "So - we're on our honeymoon?"

"Say what?"

"Isn't the honeymoon where a couple start learning how to live with each other?"

"Nah, a honeymoon is when they have lots of wild sex. We've been neutered for the month, remember?"

Kim turned in early, exhausted from her mission, and she went to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Shego gazed at the sleeping woman before crawling into bed herself. _"Honeymoon? What a crazy idea."_ For some odd reason the crazy idea made her smile as she fell asleep.

--

On Thursday Mr. Kim didn't leave any time for the sparring match with Shego at the end of the period. They had each found the other a tougher opponent than they had expected.

Shego found a note in her mail box at the end of the day, asking her to see Betty Director before her first class on Friday.

Dr. Director's office assistant - there were no secretaries at Global Justice - waved Shego towards her office in the morning, "She's expecting you."

Betty Director looked up and shook her head sadly, "Come in." She gestured to a chair and offered, "Sit down." Dr Director closed her eyes for a moment before speaking. "I hoped getting you into the Global Justice program would make things easier for me."

"There was a stupid idea."

"It made sense at the time." She found a manila folder and looked at the top page. "Ms Feinkelder calls you grossly insubordinate and disruptive in her criminal justice class."

Shego shrugged, "What can I say? It's this gift I have."

"She says your treatment of Mr. Robeson borders on harassment."

"Langston? The man needs to loosen up. He makes Kim look like a standup comic. Come on, you already have one Will Du here. Ask yourself, seriously, do you need another?"

Betty closed the folder and dropped it on the desk. "You need to straighten up in that class."

"Oooh, what you going to do to me? Threaten me with detention?"

"What is your problem? Kim not giving you any at home? Look, I've got a request from Mr. Kim. He wants you as a teaching assistant. That is an unusual request, but not impossible. But I can't have you showing disrespect to an instructor if you are going to assist in another class. You've got to clean up your act if you want the position."

"I don't particularly want to be anybody's assistant--"

"Like Drakken?"

Shego bristled, "We were more like partners. And he paid well. Did Mr. Kim give you my terms for work? I figure that should keep me from becoming an instructor."

"Assistant. You would _not_ be an instructor. Normally, your security request would have guaranteed you weren't considered." Betty opened a desk drawer. "Mr. Kim makes a very good case for the potential loss of an agent if he or she isn't trained properly. While I don't like you--"

"It's mutual."

Betty almost smiled as she took something from her drawer and tossed it to the green woman, "I really don't want to lose agents."

Shego looked at the new ID badge, proclaiming her security clearance as level three.

"Had to bend a few rules to do that--" Betty began.

"You've had a lot of practice," Shego muttered.

"And while it says three, don't press it. And remember - it gets yanked if you don't settle down for Ms. Feinkelder."

"And shouldn't I get a different uniform?"

"You will not get a faculty uniform while you are in recruit training."

"I need something different because I'm assistant faculty."

"We'll design something just for you. Maybe add some stripes to the sleeves of your recruit uniform."

"I want something just for me - something in green and black."

"Don't push it, Shego."

"How about I wear my own green and black outfit while your designers worry about something to make me feel 'special'?"

"Will you pay attention in Criminal Justice?"

"Will you settle for me shutting up and looking bored?"

--

Mr. Kim caught Shego as she left Dr. Director's office. "I hear I got an assistant."

Shego doubted she had a legitimate level three security, but her ID badge still proclaimed her ahead of the other recruits. She wasn't sure whether to be pleased or if she had been tricked into helping with the class. She responded by acting bored. "Yeah, you got an assistant."

"Can I see the ID?"

She turned and he stared at her chest for a minute, "Nice," he commented.

"Why do I have the feeling you aren't looking at my ID badge?"

"Do you read minds?"

"If I could read minds I'd punch you in the nose."

"If you could read minds you'd be hitting me with a club. Oh, and you can now call me Carl."

"Carl?"

"Yes."

"I wasn't going to ask a question. Wait, yes I was. Someone told me your name was Jung Hee."

"It is."

"And you said I should call you Carl?"

"Carl. Carl Jung."

"Carl Jung?"

"Swiss psychoanalyst. My frat brothers gave it to me."

_"The more I'm around this place the saner Drakken seems to me."_

Shego grumbled as she told Kim of the bother of working with recruits. But Kim seemed to take an excessive amount of pleasure in hearing the news. While Shego felt certain Kim read too much into the work - the fact it gave Kim pleasure to hear about it gave Shego pleasure in telling her about it.

Kim decided the two of them needed to do something to celebrate.


	8. Broken Promises

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various and sundry characters from the Kim Possible series are owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners.

**Chapter 8 - Broken Promises.**

Kim, who had no idea how badly Shego was doing in two courses, regarded the week as a huge success and decided to celebrate the end of the first week and Shego's 'promotion' to assisting the martial arts instructor. She suggested, once again, going out to eat.

"No. Let's pick up a couple steaks and a bottle of wine. Maybe we could go out for a movie or something after we eat - let's check the entertainment section of the paper when we get home," Shego countered.

"I don't want to stay out late tonight."

They stopped for the steaks and wine. Kim seemed unusually affectionate that evening, going into the tiny kitchen often while Shego was preparing dinner to tell Shego how good the steak smelled, or how good Shego smelled, or standing behind the green woman, putting her arms around the older woman and kissing the back of her neck. During dinner Kim complimented Shego on how great everything tasted and playfully ran a foot up and down Shego's leg under the table.

Shego vaguely resented the attention. It was making her horny and, one week into a month of Kim-imposed celibacy, that was not a way she wanted to feel.

After dinner they sat together on the couch and talked about their weeks as they finished the wine. They kept the television on for background noise, but paid little attention to what was on.

As the conversation flagged Kim stood up and stretched, "Time for bed."

Shego looked at the clock, "You can go to bed. There's a show I want to watch in forty minutes."

Kim walked over and hit the power button on the set, then came back to Shego and picked the other woman up, "I said, time for bed."

Shego frowned, then laughed, "You're drunk."

Kim began moving towards the bedroom, carrying Shego, "I am not drunk. You had more wine than I did. But I realized I haven't thanked you for getting me out of jail."

"You're welcome. Now let me go watch my show."

"No, I'm going to thank you properly."

"And that has to be done in the bedroom?"

"It will be more comfortable in here," Kim told Shego - dropping her on the bed and pulling off the older woman's shirt.

"Uh, Kim… What are you doing?"

"Getting ready to thank you properly." Kim began to pull of Shego's slacks. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, since you said that we wouldn't be having sex for a month I--"

"This isn't going to be sex."

"Then I am most curious about how you say thanks, says the woman whose panties you are pulling off."

"She should just relax and enjoy this. I'm saying thank you, so it doesn't count as sex. You don't have to do anything but accept my heartfelt gratitude. And my tongue. Spread your legs a little wider, please."

Shego was still twitching and unable to speak coherently when Kim pulled the blankets over her. "Did you like my way of saying thanks?"

Shego managed to nod. Kim smiled and went in to clean up before returning to bed.

Kim awoke in the morning to the feel of Shego's gentle caresses. When the greenish woman realized Kim was awake her hands grew bolder, until Kim emitted a little gasp and protested, "No sex!"

"You say that after last night?"

"I was just saying thank you!"

"Well then," Shego purred in Kim's ear, "let me say you're welcome."

The green woman's hand came up from between Kim's legs to cup a breast. The green woman kissed the back of Kim's neck and then her lips began to slowly work their way down the redhead's shoulder. The younger woman said nothing, but Shego noticed her breathing pattern began to change and paused to comment, "I don't hear you saying no."

Kim almost considered saying no, but managed keep her mouth shut until it was too late to stop what was happening. Too late to do anything but let the green woman make her feel as incredible as she had made Shego feel the night before.

Shego propped herself up on one elbow and grinned at Kim, lying glassy-eyed beside her, "Can I assume the ban is over?"

"Wha?" Kim mumbled.

"The ban on sex."

"Ummm" Kim purred.

"I'm going to take that as a yes… Of course, if you say the ban is still on I may have a very interesting way to ask you to pass the salt at dinner."

Kim giggled as Shego slipped out of bed.

Shego showered and got dressed while Kim regained her composure. By the time Kim could move and take a shower Shego was in the kitchen preparing breakfast. The green woman was smiling and happy. There was spring in her heart and flowers were blooming even if outside the apartment winter still held the rest of the world in its icy grasp. When the phone rang Shego answered with a cheery, "Hello."

_"Hello… Is Kim there?" _a feminine voice asked.

Later, under intense questioning, Shego could not recall her motives. Perhaps she had been too happy to lie. Maybe she wanted to boast. Or perhaps she thought this was one of Kim's occasional girlfriends and wanted to scare off the competition. She might have even thought this was some Global Justice administrator and wanted to tweak their noses over the fact one of their best agents was sharing an apartment with an unrepentant thief. Kim held that Shego was simply evil.

"Kim can't come to the phone now. We had some incredible sex this morning and she was still babbling in afterglow the last time I tried to talk with her. I think she just managed to crawl into the shower… Can I take a message?"

The woman's voice was cold. _"Yes, the original message had been her father and I would be in town to see her next weekend. But we'll try and see if we can catch a flight later today or tomorrow."_ The line went dead.

As Shego stared at the phone in her hand she heard the shower turn off. She weighed her options quickly. Drakken might forgive her and probably had not rented out her room… But Kim would hunt her down and kill her. Perhaps she could throw herself under a streetcar before Kim's parents arrived. She wasn't sure where to find a streetcar, and wondered if Google could help.

"Can you teach me how to make omelets like this?" Kim after she swallowed the first bite.

"Sure, Princess, if there's time."

"Time? You've been acting weird since I got out of the shower. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. Everything's fine."

Kim frowned, "Did I do something wrong this morning?"

"Nothing wrong with you. You're fine. I'm fine. Your parents are fine."

"My parents are fine… Why did you say that?"

"Did I say your parents are fine? I meant to say they're coming out to see you. Called while you were in the shower."

Kim smiled, "Great, I want to…" Kim lost the smile. "Ah, Shego, if it's not too hypocritical… Can we tell them I'm sleeping on the couch? I mean, I'm not ashamed of you or anything, but, ah, until we figure out what is happening… I, ah, don't think they're ready for us sharing a bed…"

"Maybe they'll think we did it in the bath tub," Shego muttered softly.

"What?"

"It's sort of too late… I didn't know it was your mom and said you'd just had the greatest sex of your life. I--"

"**YOU WHAT!**"

"Not so loud, Princess, the neighbors might complain."

"YOU WHAT!"

"Little better, didn't hurt my ears nearly as much. Now, if you could just--"

"You what!"

"Did you know your face really turns purple when you get angry? I'll bet you could--"

"Shego, tell me what happened."

A prolonged interrogation finally revealed what had happened. "What are we going to do?" Kim groaned.

"Want to see if Drakken will let us move into my old room for a few days?" Shego suggested.

"That's not funny."

"I was serious. I've met your mom, remember? Seems like a very capable woman."

"I will not run away from my parents."

"Hey, you should consider it. It worked for me."

"I'm not running from my parents. We will be here to meet them when they arrive… Can you help me scrub the tub before Mom sees it?"

"You're missing the point, Princess. Tell them I'm a prisoner in your custody and I lied to them. And I cook, you clean, remember?"

"I won't lie to my parents. Hey, in case of emergency I'd help with cooking - help me with the bathroom."

"You won't lie to your parents? What was that sleeping on the couch thing? Now that it's too late to lie, what are you going to tell them? And if you helped in the kitchen it would create an emergency situation."

Kim dropped the bathroom cleaning request and stared off vacantly into space. "What am I going to tell them… I don't know. What is going on with us? You confuse me. That's why I said no sex for--"

"Yeah, and look at what a good job you did with following through on that."

"Well you," Kim bristled, then fell silent and laid her head on the table. "Yeah, I messed that up. Sorry."

"I didn't complain. Does the condemned woman want a quickie before her parents get here?"

"I've got a headache," Kim groaned. "Let's just try and survive the weekend, okay?"

By noon the apartment sparkled - with Shego's help. "And I expect a first class thank you for this," she told Kim. Kim was too worried to catch the reference to the night before. _"This will matter?"_ Shego wondered. _"By the time the fight is over the place will be wrecked."_

The redhead looked around the clean apartment with a mixture of pride in how the place looked and dread for what was about to happen. "I'm hoping they'll see you're a good influence on… I'm so dead."

The cell phone for Kim's mother was rolling over directly to voice mail. "Probably turned off for the flight," the redhead muttered. She called one of her parent's next-door neighbors in Middleton to confirm her parents were gone.

In the early afternoon Kim got a ring on her mother's number - but no one answered. Kim began pacing nervously. "Were you serious about seeing if Drakken could put us up for a couple days," she wanted to know.

"Want me to call and ask?"

"Yes… No… I need to know…"

"Need to know what, Pumpkin."

"Never mind." Kim resumed her pacing.

Less than half an hour later Kim jumped when her doorbell rang. She spoke into the intercom with a shaky voice, "Yes?"

_"Your father and I are here."_

Kim buzzed them in. She opened the door to her apartment and stepped out into the hall to greet them. Shego quickly considered hiding in a closet, but feared it would be seen as an act of cowardice and desperation. She and Kim needed to get a liquor cabinet. She needed a shot of something to steady her nerves.

Kim's voice came from the hall, "Mom, Dad, how great to see you!"

Shego rose to her feet as Kim ushered her parents in to the apartment. It was easier to defend yourself from a standing position than a seated position.

"Mom, Dad, you've, ah, met Shego… She stayed with us a few years ago, remember?"

Anne Possible thought she had prepared herself for anything. She was wrong. Her jaw almost dropped open in surprise. "Shego? Your old enemy?"

"I'm not that old! And, I'm, er, sort of in your daughter's custody," Shego offered by way of lame explanation.

"You're in my daughter's custody… In a one bedroom apartment?" A pained look crossed Anne's face and she closed her eyes briefly. "James, stay here and talk with Shego. Kim come with me. It's time for a little mother-daughter talk."

Kim caught Shego's eye before leaving the room and silently mouthed, "Please, don't hurt him."

After Kim and her mother left, Shego and James Possible eyed each other nervously.

"So, ah, Anne thinks that you and Kimmie are, ah, sharing this apartment…"

"Yes, we are."

"And, ah, you said something about being in Kim's custody?"

"Yes. Global Justice caught up with me. They thought the best way to keep me from a life of crime was to have Kim watch me."

James sighed with relief. "That's wonderful. Ah, I mean, if you had to be caught I'm glad they… I mean… Well, never mind what I meant, I'm just glad… For some odd reason Anne thought you and Kim were sleeping together."

"We are."

He tensed visibly.

"It is a one bed-room apartment. Kim says we should look for a two."

He relaxed slightly, but neither knew exactly what to say. He had discovered that every answer she gave him worried him more, and he had already received more information than he wanted to hear. After several minutes she asked, "You follow any teams?"

"Eh?"

"Basketball. Bulls are playing this afternoon."

"Oh, turn it on," he told her, glad for any excuse to change the topic of conversation.

Shego prepared a snack tray with cheese and crackers, along with carrot and celery sticks. "Can I get you anything to drink? Tea or diet soda? I'm afraid we don't have much alcoholic in the place."

His opinion of her went up a few points, "Diet soda sounds great, cola if you have it."

She was an avid Bulls fan and he followed the Lakers slightly, but he appreciated being able to talk about something besides Kim.

Things were not going as well for Kim.

"Are you going to tell me her comment about having sex with you was a joke? Because if you are I will believe you. I trust you to be honest with me… Although I have some reason to be suspicious about that. Are you having sex with that woman?"

"Yes," Kim said softly.

"I believe I heard you say yes."

"Yes, I did," Kim said a little louder.

"Unless you have some reason for being ashamed of what you are doing I would like you to speak clearly. Do you have some reason for feeling ashamed?"

"No," Kim said defiantly.

"So, how long have you been in a relationship with this woman?"

"Her name is Shego. And, uh, I'm not sure if we're in a relationship."

"You're living together and having sex, but aren't in a relationship? And is her name really Shego?"

"Okay, I don't know her real name. But--"

"You don't know the real name of the woman you're having sex with?"

"Look, she's saving her real name for the person she wants to spend her life with."

Anne Possible felt very slightly better. Kim appeared to be babbling or Shego lying - possibly both - but it appeared it was not as serious as she feared. The surgeon took a deep breath. "All right, I will call this a relationship whether you choose to do so or not. Now, when did it begin?"

"I went on a Global Justice mission last month. I was supposed to watch Shego and I, ah, got a little up close and personal on the job. Then--"

"Does this have anything to do with the time you were in jail?"

"Yes. Global Justice sort of took it as going over to the enemy."

"So, she was responsible for you being in jail?"

"But she turned herself in to get me out!"

"If she turned herself in, why is she staying with you?"

"I don't know if I really understand that, but Dr. Director wants her out of crime and--"

"And you're the sacrificial lamb they offered her?"

"It's not like that!" Kim bristled.

Anne sighed, "Look, it hasn't been easy for you since you and Ron broke up. I know you had some bad times right after that. But, Kim, think about what you are doing. Do you really want a relationship with that woman?"

"I don't know if we have a relationship."

"You said that before, what do you mean."

"I mean, we're sharing an apartment, but she--"

"Sharing an apartment, and sleeping with each other. And by that I mean not just sleeping."

Kim blushed slightly. "But I don't know what she feels about me. She's never said if she really likes me or --"

"She turned herself in to get you out of jail?"

"Maybe she just wanted to stop being a criminal."

"So, as far as you know, she may just be using you for sex."

Kim looked down at the empty cheesecake plate in front of her, "Yes," she said softly.

"How do you feel about her?"

"What?"

"How do you feel about her? You heard me the first time."

Kim stared off absent-mindedly into space. "I'm not sure. Mostly confused. I always thought I preferred guys… I think I still do… But after the breakup, you know I, ah, dated a couple girls."

"I remember. And I remember it's been more than a year since you've really had even a semi-serious relationship - unless there is someone besides Shego you've hidden from me."

"No. No one."

"Are you desperate, Kim? Is that the problem? You're lonely and so you turn to someone who shows you some affection, even if she's wrong for you? You're a beautiful woman, the right guy will--"

"It's not like that!" Kim said loudly enough to draw the attention of other people in the café. She dropped her voice, "Look, maybe we are both lonely. And maybe we do need each other. But I really want her as a friend. I want her as more than a friend. I want her for… I don't know. I told you, she confuses me."

"Kim, I can't forbid you to be with that woman. But I would forbid it if I could. You are an adult now, and unfortunately every bit as stubborn as your father - and mother. Kim, you two are wrong for each other. But I will not cut off communication with you. You are still my daughter, and I will always love you." Anne sighed, "I assume I need to try and be civil to her?"

"Please and thank you."

"Your father and I will take the two of you out for dinner tonight. I want to talk with her and watch you together."

"When do you go back?"

"Our flight is tomorrow at three. I plan to go to church with you tomorrow morning. You still go to church, don't you?"

"Not as much as I--"

"Tomorrow, you will attend services with your father and me. Shego may go with us if she wants."

"Yes, mom."

The talk turned more general, to news of home and how Kim's brothers were doing in college. Anne decided not to mention that Ron's mother had told her Ron had broken up with his fiancée. It might be interpreted as a wish for Ron and Kim to get back together. And since that was exactly what Anne wanted it was better not to mention it. Besides, she didn't know what conditions existed between Ron and Kim at the moment. When she got back to Middleton she would simply pass the news on to Ron's mother that Kim might appreciate a call.

Kim and her mom returned to Kim's apartment, where Anne was forced to choose between ignoring Shego - which she would have preferred - and getting to know the woman better and which seemed the more appropriate course of action.

Supper went many times better than Kim had imagined. Of course, Kim's imagination had included her mother attempting a frontal lobotomy on Shego using a steak knife.

The Drs. Possible dropped the two young women off at Kim's apartment complex before driving to their motel.

"Well?" Kim asked after they opened the door to the apartment.

"Well what?"

"My mom and dad. What did you think?"

"Your mom hates my guts, but did her best to try and hide it."

"Yeah," Kim admitted reluctantly.

"Your dad isn't bad. He doesn't like you being with me - but was too embarrassed to talk about it. Or too nice. Don't know why he follows a lame team like the Lakers though. How are you holding up?"

"Pretty stressed out. Rough time with mom this afternoon."

Shego winked, "I know a great relief for stress if the ban has been lifted."

Kim hesitated, "Not tonight. Not after seeing my parents and knowing they're coming back tomorrow morning… You want to go to church with us?"

"Pass. So, you can't have sex if your parents are in the same city?"

"I'm just stressed and not in the mood… Would you hold me tonight?"

"One of those strangle holds like you put on me?"

"Yeah… Please? That's what I need right now."

"Why wait for bed?" Shego asked, and gave Kim a long hug.

"Thanks," Kim said finally.

"No problem, want to sit on my lap while we watch TV?"

Kim laughed, "You spoil me."

Shego sniffed the air, "You're spoiling? I wondered what the smell was. Thought we missed something when we cleaned out the refrigerator."

They watched an hour of television before turning in. Kim had trouble going to sleep, even with Shego's arms around her. Kim enjoyed the warmth of the green woman's embrace; perhaps she enjoyed it too much. How did Shego feel about her? Was she holding Kim only because she had been asked, or did she really care for the younger woman? Kim desperately wanted to know how Shego felt, hoping it could help her to understand how she felt.

--

While the Possibles were in church Shego fixed lunch. It was the first meal the Drs. Possible had eaten in Kim's apartment - on other visits they had always gone out to eat. And the apartment had never looked cleaner. Kim did not appear very happy, but Anne reflected that could be from having parents drop in unexpectedly rather than being unhappy about her living arrangement. On the other hand, if Kim were happy about being with Shego wouldn't she have said something to her mother and father about it? Anne preferred that idea. Clearly Kim was not happy in the relationship, she had been lonely and fallen into Shego's trap and now her daughter just wanted out of the relationship. She would drop strong hints back in Middleton that Kim would like a call from Ron.

Kim hoped the meal would make her parents more accepting of Shego, but it would take more than a meal to accomplish that near miracle. However, the conversation did flow slightly better than it had the day before.

"Dr. Possible," Shego addressed Anne - who had no intention of ever telling Shego, 'Call me Anne'. "Why doesn't Kim cook? I figured with you being so busy at the hospital you would have tried to teach all your children how to help in the kitchen."

Anne sighed, "It may be my greatest failure as a mother." _"That and having Kim with you."_ "I tried to teach them all how to cook. But the boys see cooking as a contest for who can put in the most cayenne pepper and Kim… Well after she set the ice cubes on fire I just gave up on her."

Anne almost managed to kill Shego with the comment. The green woman was drinking when Dr. Possible mentioned the flaming ice cubes and Shego began to choke and water spurted out her nose.

Kim, meanwhile, blushed red, "Mom," she hissed, "you promised not to tell anyone about that."


	9. You Can't Always Get What You Want

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various and sundry characters from the Kim Possible series are owned by Disney. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

**Chapter 9 - You Can't Always Get What You Want**

Shego found her schedule adjusted slightly the second week, to give her time with two other recruit cohorts. She complained about it taking her time, but secretly took pride in demonstrating her skills, telling others what to do, and wearing an ID tag which showed a higher security level than the other recruits. She still napped in International Law and now read in Criminal Justice.

Kim halfway regretted breaking her own no-sex rule. Usually Kim followed rules carefully and feared it set a bad precedent for Shego. She also remained certain the ban on sex had been a good idea in the first place; the two of them needed time to get to know each other better. On the other hand, it was not like they were having sex every night and morning. Kim had been stressed from her parents' visit, and one or the other of them might be tired from a mission or training sessions. And the ban's lifting unblocked hesitation about intimacy in general and allowed them greater freedom to cuddle.

Of course, lifting the ban created the potential for situations like Wednesday evening when Shego grabbed a bottle of chocolate syrup, whipped topping, and maraschino cherries and then offered Kim an impromptu dessert. Which meant Kim needed to clean the kitchen, dining room, and shower. (After the shower they had managed to keep the bedroom clean.) Both women were tired the next day at Global Justice, and Kim felt slightly ashamed of herself for thinking,_ "It was so worth it."_ Kim giggled,_ "I'll never be able to look at an ice cream sundae the same again, ever."_

Mr. Kim told Shego they needed to look over the recruit list and evaluate how they were doing. Shego suggested Friday evening and he countered with an invitation to dinner that night. She turned down the invitation, but promised a fruit and cheese platter if he'd bring a bottle of white wine to her apartment.

Friday evening Mr. Kim double-checked the address he had been given. For some odd reason the name by the bell read Possible. He wondered if he had copied the number incorrectly or was having a joke played on him before he rang the bell and prepared to apologize for going to the wrong apartment. He was buzzed in with even being challenged over the intercom.

Shego beckoned him in to an open door when he reached the second floor.

"What's up with the name on the apartment?"

"That's my apartment mate, Kim Possible… You remember her, don't you?" Shego was a bit surprised that her living arrangements weren't known by everyone at Global Justice.

"Sure, best recruit to ever go through GJ training. You two are housemates? All that beauty in one apartment?" The Korean paused, if Kim was around it might put a damper on his hopes for the evening. "She got a date for the night or is she here?"

He saw her, watching television as he walked in.

The redhead smiled and nodded, "Mr. Kim."

"Call me Carl, you're not a recruit anymore."

Kim laughed, "Shego told me about that."

"Is the white cold?" Shego asked seeing the bottle top in a canvas bag, along with a stack of folders.

"Yeah."

"Good, I've got a wheel of brie baking in the oven."

Kim came out for her share of the brie and crackers, but put them on a plate and took them, along with a glass of ice tea, back to the living room.

Shego and Carl spread reports and recruit profiles out over the dining room table. They spent about an hour with grapes, apple slices, brie and crackers and glasses of wine while looking through the profiles and sharing thoughts on how recruits were progressing. Shego strongly suspected Mr. Kim had no interest in her opinion since he knew the recruits much better than she did.

Her suspicions were confirmed when they finished reviewing the last of the folders and he said, "I really want to thank you for helping out."

"No problem. I'm actually enjoying it… God, I never thought I'd say something like that."

"You're good," he assured her. "Any way I can show my gratitude? I have tickets to a concert next weekend - Death Cab for Cutie and Jack's Mannequin will be in town."

Shego laughed, "Are instructors allowed to hit on recruits?"

"Technically you are considered a teaching assistant. The rule book says I can't touch without permission or make any comments about your physical attributes - no matter how impressive they may be--"

Shego grinned, "Thank you."

"Hey, I didn't say a thing. I was just telling you what I can't say."

"Yeah, but you were thinking it real loud."

"And I am allowed to ask a teaching assistant out."

"Death Cab sounds like fun… But I, uh, need to check my calendar."

"Well, that's better than a straight no. Can you check now or is that too much pressure?"

"Kim?" Shego called, "Carl just asked me to a concert next weekend. Do we have anything planned?"

Kim delivered her answer in person. The redhead stalked into the dining area, wrapped her arms around Shego, and gave her a long and passionate kiss.

Without saying a word Kim returned to the living room and television. Carl stared in amazement, "Wow, what was that about?"

"I'm not sure," Shego admitted. "I think she was marking me as her territory."

"Looked like a lot more fun than having her lift her leg and pee on you."

Shego smirked, "Oh, you'd be surprised--"

"I heard that," Kim shouted from the living room.

"Okay, Kim, what was that about?" Shego shouted back.

"What do you mean?" Kim called.

"Excuse us," Shego told Mr. Kim. "My apartment mate and I are going into a room, closing the door, and fighting very quietly."

"Can I watch?"

"It will not involve ripping each others clothes off and rolling around on the floor naked."

"Oh. I guess I can wait here… Or would you rather I leave and never darken your doorway again?"

"Stay here. If I'm not back in twenty minutes call the cops." Then Shego shouted into the living room, "Kim, bedroom - now."

"Sure I can't watch," Carl asked as Shego left the table.

"Positive." Kim went into the bedroom first. Shego shut the door and turned to her apartment mate. "Okay, the kiss was appreciated. Am I supposed to assume that means you don't want me to go to the concert? 'Cause that was a weird signal."

"Go ahead, go to the concert. I'll just still here in the dark and heat up a TV dinner."

"What is wrong with you? We didn't have any plans. We were just going to sit around and watch TV. Are you jealous that a guy asked me out?"

"I'm not jealous," Kim snapped. "I heard a guy hitting on you and thought you might want to be rescued from an embarrassing situation and I tried to give you some support - give you an easy excuse to say no."

"You are jealous!" Shego insisted, "I think it's cute."

"I am not jealous!"

"Yes, you are. You're jealous because the lesbian got asked out on a date by a guy and the bi-woman didn't get an offer."

"I am not jealous! I think some guy is hitting on you and try to give you a reason to say no, and you're giving me… giving me…"

"You're allowed to say shit. Look, I'm sorry for giving you a hard time." _"I hoped you were saying you wanted me to be with you."_ "The concert sounds like fun… Want me to see if I can wrangle an invite for you too?"

"I don't think Mr. Kim would appreciate it." _"I want you to stay with me."_

Shego accepted the invitation to the concert. Kim seemed distant when the two women went to bed, "Not tonight dear," she told Shego when the green woman leered an invitation to her, "it's been a long week."

Saturday morning Shego cuddled up to Kim in bed, "I know what your problem is."

"You do?" _"I won't admit I'm jealous of you going out with someone else."_

"We don't get out of the apartment together enough."

Kim breathed a small sigh of relief. "You really think so?"

"I'm positive. Let's find a play or a concert or something to go to tonight."

They went to a production of Wicked that evening. It turned out to be a poor choice - they walked out during the song 'No One Mourns the Wicked'.

"I'm sorry," Kim apologized. "I hadn't seen it before. I--"

"Just take me home," Shego growled.

"I know a club where two women and dance without getting hassled," Kim suggested.

"I'm not in a happy mood."

Kim sighed, "Then I guess it would do me no good to take you out on the dance floor and hold you tight - our bodies moving sensuously together as my hands caress you. You don't want the warm feel of my breath on your cheek as I whisper in your ear how much--"

"The feel of my hands on your ass excites you," Shego chuckled.

"Does not," Kim retorted.

"It doesn't? Then what does?"

"Okay, maybe a little. I just like holding you."

"Even if I'm green and wicked?"

"You're not that green."

"But I'm that wicked?"

Kim wasn't sure how to respond. Shego smiled, "It's not easy being green."

"So, club or not?"

"Well, I guess I could stand holding you in my arms… Did you say something about rubbing yourself sensuously against me and whispering sweet nothings in my ear?"

"I think I made an offer to that effect."

"Well, I guess I'd better redeem the offer before it expires."

The love-making, when they finally got home, was long and slow. They each wished the other would open up and share her feelings more, but a session like this had to mean the other woman cared for her.

Kim wasn't sure if Shego were awake or asleep when she whispered, "Sorry about the play."

Half-asleep, Shego heard but didn't respond. With Kim's arms around her the pale woman was simply happy.

They stayed in bed until almost noon on Sunday. Kim lay on top of Shego, her head resting in the curve where the green woman's neck met her shoulder. Shego held Kim in place with her left arm while her right hand gently caressed the younger woman's body.

Kim purred at Shego's touch. This was exactly what Kim had feared, the reason she had suggested no sex for a month. When they were like this she couldn't think and she desperately wanted to know what Shego was thinking. Shego's right arm went around Kim and the redhead felt herself being hugged as she felt the older woman's lips kiss the top of her head. The hug ended and the right hand returned to its warm exploration of Kim's body. After all the years they had been enemies Kim wondered why she would even believe Shego if the other woman confessed to loving her - but Kim desperately desired to hear the words and knew she would believe them without question.

Desperate fear coursed through Shego's body as she held Kim. It was impossible for Kim to enjoy this as much as Shego did, for it to mean as much to her. Kim believed in all that truth and justice crap. She could do a lot better than a thief she picked up off the street. If a house fell on her there would be rejoicing. Kim would find some great guy and dump her like the stuff they cleaned out of the refrigerator. Shego wanted to feel anger at Kim. She didn't want to, would not, admit how helpless she was in the face of any request Kim could make. After all the times she had lied to Kim in the past, all the times she had hurt her, the younger woman would want to extract some sort of revenge if Shego told her the truth. But the moment was heaven, with Kim on top of her - a strand of red hair tickling Shego's nose. Involuntarily Shego's right arm came up and encircled Kim's body and Shego leaned her head forward slightly to plant a kiss on Kim's red hair. Shego held the embrace a few seconds longer, then her right hand returned to slowly running over Kim's body.

"Happy?" Kim asked

"I could be like this forever."

"Or, you could make me breakfast."

"I told you, I could be like this forever."

"Which would be… three days before we starve to death or something?"

"I think we die from thirst."

"Breakfast."

"What's in it for me?"

Kim raised her face to Shego and pursed her lips. Shego kissed her.

"That's it?" Shego asked, "One kiss for breakfast?"

"Down payment."

"I was thinking homemade buttermilk pancakes with blueberries. That seemed a pretty small down payment."

Kim winked and kissed her again, "Can I get them on the _lay away_ plan?"

Shego chuckled, "For you, Princess, anything. Get up so I can move."

"I knew there was a flaw in the plan," Kim complained and gave Shego a long kiss before rolling off the older woman. Kim's kiss appeared to have given Shego other ideas. She kept her arms around Kim and rolled with her, leaving Kim on the bottom.

"A little more _down_ payment," Shego smirked and pressed her lips against Kim's.

Kim began to think Shego wanted payment in full before breakfast, and was ready to pay the price, before Shego's lips left hers. "Breakfast!"

"Tease," Kim panted. "Get me hot and then leave me."

Shego gave Kim a quick kiss, "Breakfast. You'll need your energy for what I have in mind after breakfast."

Kim laughed and pushed Shego off her, "Well, if you're going to put it that way…"  
--

When the phone rang on Sunday afternoon Kim yelled for Shego to answer it. "And don't tell anyone we've been having sex or that I'm in the bathroom."

"Why do I keep getting mixed signals from you," Shego shouted at the closed door. "Half the time you want to make an honest woman of me and the other half the time you ask me to lie."

"Just answer the phone."

"Hello?"

_"Hello… Is Kim there?"_ The voice sounded slightly familiar. She ran through various GJ agents it might belong to and drew a blank.

"Yes, may I ask who's calling?"

_"Yeah, I'm an old friend of hers. My name is Ron, Ron Stoppable."_

Shego considered hanging up and telling Kim it had been a wrong number.

Shego felt her heart hammering in her chest as she called to Kim, "Ron is on the phone."

"Ron?"

"Ron, as in the old boyfriend."

"Tell him I'll talk with him in just a second."

Shego got back on the phone, "She'll be with you in just a minute, Sport. She's got to finish up a little paperwork."

_"Great. Hey, forgive me for asking, but you sound a little familiar. Have I met you?"_

"Yeah, you have." Kim had clearly told Ron nothing about her living arrangement. Of course, to the best of Shego's knowledge Kim hadn't talked to Ron in months. So why in the hell was he calling?

_"So, you going to tell me who you are?"_

Before Shego could answer Kim ran to the phone. Shego considered it very likely that Kim would prefer that she got to the bedroom and close the door so she couldn't listen to the conversation. Instead the green woman moved into the living room and turned on the television. If Kim asked why the volume was low Shego could claim it was done to avoid interfering with telephone conversation rather than the truth - Shego wanted to listen in to Kim's half of the conversation.

"Ron?"

_"Yeah, Kim. Great to hear your voice."_

"Good to hear from you. So, what's happening?"

_"Classes are awful. But I'll have you know I'm solidly in the middle… of the bottom half of my class."_

Kim laughed, "It is so weird to have you in law school."

Ron joined the laughter, _"Every Jewish mom and dad's dream, my son - the lawyer. I think they have a medical school picked out for Hana."_

"It's good to talk with you. We don't talk enough," that was Shosh's fault - in Kim's opinion. "Just calling to say hi, or something up?"

_"Well, spring break's in a couple weeks. Thought about maybe coming out your way."_

"You want me to show you and Shosh around?"

Ron paused, _"Didn't anyone tell you? Shosh and I broke up months ago."_

"No, I--"

_"That's weird. I know my mom told your mom. I sort of figured the news would have been passed on."_

"No, I… I hadn't heard. It must have slipped mom's mind."

_"What are the chances of my crashing at your place?"_

"Staying here? Why aren't you heading somewhere warm and sunny for Spring Break?"

_"This is Ron two point oh, the new and improved the Ron. The Ron who has his act together and knows there is more to life than girls in skimpy bikinis on the beach. This is the Ron who hasn't spent enough time with his friend Kim in ages."_

"I don't know about you staying with me… This apartment is pretty small."

_"C'mon, Kim. I don't take up much room. I can even sleep on the floor - if I have too."_ He laughed nervously.

Kim's stomach twisted in knots, "I, ah, guess you can stay here for spring break. I mean, yes. Sure, it will be good to see you again."

Shego had heard more than she wanted to. The green woman moved quietly towards Kim and began taking off the redhead's clothes. Kim shook her head no at the thief - who brushed off the signal. Kim tried to ignore Shego's actions and carry on a normal conversation with Ron - which became increasingly difficult as Shego's lips began working on bare flesh.

_"You okay, KP? You sound a little weird?"_

"Got to go, Ron. Something happening here."

_"Sure you're okay?"_

"Fine, Ron," she assured him before hanging up. "Stop that!" she demanded. "What in the heck are you doing?"

Shego looked up from her effort to leave a hickey on Kim's shoulder, "Same thing you did to me when Mr. Kim was here."

"It's not the same," Kim said loudly, pushing Shego away. "I was doing you a favor."

"You were doing me a favor?"

"Sure, some guy hitting on you? I just thought you wanted an excuse to tell him no."

"Okay, well I thought I was doing you a favor."

"You were doing me a favor?"

"Sure. You didn't want to talk to that loser, did you? I mean, the buffoon dumped you, for God's sake. At the very least I was going to keep you entertained while you had to be polite to the jerk."

"Ron is not a loser, buffoon, idiot, or jerk! I--"

"I didn't say idiot."

"Yes you did!"

"No, I didn't. You put that one in all by yourself. Must be what you really think of him."

"You said it! And you're missing the point. I _wanted_ to talk with Ron! He's been my best friend in the world since I was four. I _want_ to see him."

Shego had not missed the point at all, although she embellished it considerably in her imagination. Kim wanted Ron. Kim did not want her. Shego saw two options at the moment, one was to confess how much she desperately wanted Kim. She took the other option: the angry woman stomped into the bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

Kim was half tempted to call Ron back, but knew she was too upset to carry on a conversation. She wanted to continue the conversation with Shego, even if it was more nearly a fight than a conversation. Unsure what to do Kim turned on the television. "The Bulls are playing," she shouted at the closed door.

"I don't care," came the answer.

_"She really is upset."_

Kim waited two hours before knocking on the bedroom door.

"Go away!"

"Time to eat."

"Go out for dinner, it's what you want to do anyway."

"Look, this isn't about dinner, I'm coming in."

"I said, Go away."

"Can't hear you," Kim called back and went in. She sat down on the bed. The green woman rolled over, turning her back on Kim. "Please, Shego," Kim pleaded, "aren't your friends important to you?"

"I wouldn't know. I don't have any friends."

"You don't have any friends?"

"I had one. I sold him out to get your ass out of jail."

"Drakken is your only friend."

"Probably not any more. Not after I sold him out."

"You don't think I'm your friend?"

"You're Stoppable's friend."

"You are such a third grader," Kim replied hotly.

"What are you talking about?"

"That is so third grade. 'You can be my friend or you can be his friend, you aren't allowed to be friends to both of us.' You sound just like a third grader."

"You think I'm your friend?"

Kim stretched out on the bed beside Shego and spooned the older woman, putting her arm over Shego. "Yes, you are. You are my very special friend." They laid there silently for a minute. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

To the best of Shego's knowledge there was nothing she needed to apologize for. However, firmly believing that well-told lies are necessary in any relationship she responded, "I'm, ah, sorry I interrupted your phone call."

Kim hugged her. "You need more friends."

"What do you mean?" _"To ease your conscience when you dump me?"_

"Friends. We all need friends. Why don't you invite over some of the people in your recruit class?"

"Losers."

"Ask Mr. Kim over for dinner."

Please you know there is only one thing that man wants… Hey, if we invite people over they're going to learn we're living together."

"So? I'm not ashamed of you... Okay, I know I shouldn't be ashamed... No, I was right the first time. I'm not ashamed, just sometimes I'm a little uncomfortable."

"Same thing as ashamed."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is!"

"No, it's not. I don't think it's anyone's business who I'm sleeping with - or having wild 'hanging from the chandelier' sex with."

"Well, you've never had 'hanging from the chandelier' sex with me. And I'm curious - was that Ron?"

"It was a rhetorical chandelier. And I've never had sex with anyone as good as it is with you."

Shego smiled and rolled over to face Kim. "Really?"

"Really." Kim gave Shego a fast kiss.

"So, you want to buy a chandelier?"

Kim giggled, "No. Now, let's go out and eat."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I've got a pho place I like. You have to try their duck noodle soup."

The shadow of the fight, and Ron's plans to visit, remained a problem. It was several days before they made love again, and they were awkward and uncomfortable. Each felt the other's hesitation, and blamed the other for her own mechanical effort. Kim believed Shego would return to 'normal' after Ron's visit while Shego believed Ron's visit would cause Kim to dump her.


	10. Ronshine on My Shoulder, Makes Me Happy

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

Cpneb made a few dialog suggestions for this chapter. I took some of them.

**Chapter 10 - Ronshine on My Shoulder, Makes Me Happy**

Before Shego left for her 'date' with Carl Kim gave her strict instructions. The green woman _must_ call home when they were on their way, and she could not - under_ any_ circumstances - invite Carl into the apartment. Shego enjoyed the concert with Mr. Kim. But while she enjoyed the concert she suspected Kim had an even nicer surprise waiting for her back at the apartment. She was tempted to ask the Korean to come up to the apartment - it was certain to be entertaining. On the other hand, it would absolutely destroy any chance of domestic bliss and fringe benefits for a considerable period of time.

"Going to ask me up?" the martial arts instructor asked hopefully as he parked in front of the entrance to the apartment building.

"Sorry, Kim wanted me home early and alone. She stressed the alone."

"Would it do me any good to ask you out again?"

"By good do you mean I might accept, or that you might get lucky?"

"Don't want to put any pressure on you, first date and all, but my hope had been to get lucky at some point."

"Sorry, Sport, but your suspicions are right. I'm into women."

"So am I! Another thing we have in common."

Shego chuckled.

"Hey, I've got a therapy to help you get over it," Carl suggested. "It will take a lot of sessions, but I think I can cure you."

"And if you fail to cure me?"

"I sure as hell had fun trying."

The pale woman smiled and patted him on the cheek. "I'll put your name on the list of guys to call if I ever leave the First Church of Sappho. Thanks for the concert."

"No problem. Put me high on the list." His voice took a serious tone, "Thanks for helping with the classes. It means a lot to me. You are saving lives."

Shego wasn't sure what to expect as she opened the door to the apartment. Kim had prepared dessert. And this evening the chocolate syrup (as well as whipped topping and cherries) was on the other foot… and stomach… and both breasts.

It was three in the afternoon on Saturday when Kim and Shego finally woke up.

--

"Maybe you should give me this first thing in the morning time slot on Monday on a regular basis," Shego suggested.

Betty rolled her eyes heavenward. "I should have left you working for Drakken, I don't need this aggravation."

"I could drop out of the program, if that would help."

"And do what? Idle hands are the devil's playground."

"Oh, I'd find something to do with my time," Shego smirked.

"Which is why I want you here to keep an eye on you. Although you manage to get into trouble even while you're here."

"What's the problem now?"

"Ms. Feinkelder has circulated a petition among the instructors and trainers asking that you be removed as a teaching assistant and recommending you be dropped from the recruit class."

Shego's temper flared, but she managed to keep it in check - barely. She was trying to cooperate in the woman's class… Okay, perhaps cooperate was not precisely the correct term. But she had stopped being as disruptive as she had been. It took her a minute to issue a non-committal, "Oh?"

"Almost half of the faculty signed it…" Betty made a point to look down the list for Shego's benefit - she already knew the names on the petition. "You may be interested in knowing, however, that she was the only person to have you in a class who signed."

"What? Mr. Addams didn't sign?"

"No, he didn't. He reports you are seriously behind in your work - but didn't sign the petition."

Betty flipped to a second sheet of paper in the folder.

"Also have a progress report on you from Agent Du--"

"That prig hates me."

Betty raised one eyebrow, "Really? I can't imagine why. Your sparkling personality wins friends for you wherever you go."

"You can't trust anything he says about me."

Betty shrugged, "A pity… He says you are doing very well."

"See he… He said what?"

The director studied the report, "Greatly exceeds expectations…" She looked up, and reminded Shego, "Of course his expectations of you were shockingly low. He says you're marginal in Mr. Addams' class, but average to superior work in other work with the exception of Criminal Justice… Tremendous job as trainer in the martial arts class - of course he may have just been taking the word of Mr. Kim.

Shego protested, "Look, I'm doing my best in Criminal Justice… Okay, maybe not my best. But I'm not doing my worst."

Betty sighed and closed the folder. "You are taking too much of my time. Mr. Kim wants you to continue as a training assistant. But I can't have this level of dissension among faculty."

"Well, what are you going to do?"

"I haven't decided yet. But I want you helping prepare agents just now, and I will not give up the Criminal Justice instructor. You're dismissed. I'll get back to you when I have some sort of plan."

As Shego left she noticed Ms. Feinkelder sitting outside Betty's office. The two women avoided eye contact and said nothing to each other.

--

Shego considered sitting with the other recruits at lunch. She enjoyed the status and perks of the faculty lunchroom, but wasn't sure it was worth the tension. On the other hand, she would be damned before she would let the other woman drive her out. After she was seated Constance Feinkelder stood up, picked up her tray, and moved over to sit opposite the green woman.

"I will be eating lunch with you every day this week," the Criminal Justice instructor informed Shego.

"Great," the pale woman muttered. "To what do I owe the honor?"

"Orders from Dr. Director. I am also ordered to apologize for circulating the petition calling for you dismissal."

"I accept your apology in the same spirit in which it was offered."

Ms. Feinkelder almost smiled. "I am also passing on two orders to you. The first is that you will apologize to me for your behavior in my class."

"The hell I will!"

"Look, I don't care. This is a test. I followed orders - I apologized. Do you want to pass the test, or fail?"

"I don't fail at anything! I've already changed my behavior in there. I'm not talking in class anymore."

"Sitting there, reading a novel, is just as bad."

"Okay, okay. I apologize for how I've behaved… I will try and do better. Now, can I eat in peace?"

"And I told you, I've been ordered to each lunch with you every day this week. And I'm to invite you to eat with my family this Friday evening."

"You're kidding."

"No, I'm not. And the second order I'm to pass on is that you will say 'yes' and ask what you can bring."

"Please, tell me you're kidding."

"I wish I was."

Shego glanced around, no one was paying too much attention to the two women, "You made the offer," she said softly, "How about I say 'yes', but don't come. We're both off the hook."

"First, I play by the rules. Second, Dr. Director will probably call us into her office individually next Monday and quiz us about the meal. It will be easier to just eat and be done with it than to concoct a story we can agree on."

Shego put a wooden smile on her face, "What a delightful invitation. I would be happy to come. Is there anything I can bring? Bottle of wine? Cheesecake?"

"Cheesecake would be wonderful. My kids love cherry cheesecake."

"I'll buy one. Probably buy a bottle of wine too, white or red?"

"Red. Oh, ask a guest if you want - means we have to do less talking with each other."

Shego nodded her head in agreement. That was the evening Ron arrived. Shego wasn't sure if she wanted to witness the reunion or not. Kim and Ron together held the sick fascination of watching a terrible disaster for her. Maybe it was just as well she'd be out of the apartment. She turned to Mr. Kim, sitting a little way over on her right, "Carl, want to go to dinner with me on Friday?"

"Sorry, hot date. I'm hoping my luck is gonna change."

"Can I get back with you on an escort?" Shego asked Constance.

"Certainly. Look, I'll set places for six. If you bring someone, fine. If you come alone, fine."

Shego said thanks almost sincerely.

--

Langston picked Shego up at her apartment for dinner on Friday.

"Thanks," she told him as she got in the car. "I don't have my own car yet and my apartment mate is picking up an old friend at the airport."

"No problem, I'm a little… Why did you ask me to take you?"

"'Cause you're the teacher's pet. She and I are trying to make peace with each other and I figure to get brownie points by bringing along someone she likes."

The tall, black man shrugged. "I don't think I'm teacher's pet--"

"Trust me, Langston, you are."

"I just take the work seriously and make sure it's done neatly and on time."

"God, no wonder she thinks you're God's gift to teachers. You brown nose like that in all your classes?"

"It's not brown nosing. I take this stuff seriously."

--

One of the Feinkelder teens ignored the dinner guests out of boredom and the other asked them a thousand questions. Apparently the younger daughter, and perhaps the teacher's husband, were under the impression that the two were a couple and Constance asked them to dinner to help further their romantic relationship.

After dinner Kurt cleared the table and did the dishes, "When I have guests we talk law and Constance wants to get out of the dining room. I'll let her talk Global Justice with you."

"Do we ever get your real name, Ms. Ghose?"

"No, but call me Shelly, it's the fake name I'm using this year."

"All right, Shelly. What's the problem you have in my class? I assume you have as little interest in taking it over as I have in dealing with you again."

Shego was thoughtful before answering. "Maybe it's the fact I hate to fail."

"Well, you're failing the class."

"No, I'm not."

"I've got no work from you, no participation, nothing. You are going to fail."

"You can't fail if you don't try."

"Huh?"

"If I'm not trying to do something I can't fail at it. I haven't failed to be the first woman on the moon - 'cause I never tried. I'm not failing your class because I'm not trying."

Constance looked exasperated, but after a minute a light went on. "I finally figured out what Betty meant."

"Huh?"

"I asked her why in the world you were in the program. She told me you were a huge potential threat - could be the worst criminal Global Justice ever faced--"

"Really," Shego smiled.

"It wasn't a compliment," Constance snapped.

Shego shrugged, "I take them where I can get them."

"She said you were lazy, but if you ever got motivated you could do incredible things."

Shego beamed.

"She over-estimated you. You're too lazy to ever accomplish anything. You just look for the easy way out - skip the challenge because you're afraid you can't cut it."

"That's not true!" Shego shouted.

"It's what you just told me," Constance reminded her. "You're afraid of failure so you don't even try. But you are a failure if you sit on your rear and do nothing."

"I could have passed your class! I did great in my other classes. Firearms, martial arts… I started a week late and I was testing out of other… You didn't offer any help in your class!"

"You didn't ask for any, you just started making fun of Mr. Robeson for coming prepared to class the first day you came to class, and you never looked back."

"Hey, I wasn't that bad… Was I?"

Shego turned to Langston - who nodded in agreement with the instructor. "You were."

The green woman sighed, "Is there anyway I can pass at this point? I don't want to take that class again and you don't want to see me again."

Constance thought, "Try and catch up on work. You aren't going to do great, but I'll pass you if you can finish all the assignments."

"Is that even possible?"

"Get somebody to help you - somebody who knows the material…"

There was a brief silence before the two women simultaneously turned and looked at Langston.

"No," he insisted. "No way."

"I'll count it as extra credit," the instructor promised.

"I don't need any."

"Please, Langston," Shego asked, "I promise not to give you any more wedgies."

"You haven't given me any wedgies."

Shego's voice dropped in tone, "Accidents happen in self-defense class. Bad accidents. Leave a man singing soprano. Be terrible if anything like that happened to you, wouldn't it?"

The black man looked to the Criminal Justice instructor for support. "Sorry, Mr. Robeson. I just want her to finish my class so I can wash my hands of her. And you are the best student in there. Global Justice agents need to rely on each other and give each other help. It will be an additional lesson for both of you."

"Great," the black man sighed. He turned to Shego, "You got yourself a tutor."

They didn't stay long after that. Shego and Constance were not going to be friends, but they had at least signed an armistice.

--

As they left the Feinkelder home Shego asked, "What kind of a name is Langston anyway?"

"It's a good, old-school name. Langston Hughes."

"Langston whose?" Shego commented as she closed the car door.

The black man started the engine and put the car in gear, "Langston Hughes - great writer. Didn't you pay attention during Black History month in school?"

"You mean Martin Luther King Jr., Nelson Mandela Month?"

"Yeah," he said glumly, "that one."

"Look, I need a drink, and I'm in no hurry to get home."

"I've got a girlfriend back in Dallas - at SMU."

"I'm not hitting on you. But I really need a drink. I've got trouble waiting for me back at my place and I don't want to go home."

"Drinking never solved anything."

"I'm not looking for solutions right now. I'm looking for something to dull the pain."

"The problem will still be there tomorrow. You need--"

"I need a drink. C'mon, Langston, you can moralize all you want at me while I'm getting shit-faced."

"I really don't think--"

Shego's hand flared with green fire and her voice took on a threatening tone, "I need a bar - and a designated driver. We can do this the hard way - or the easy way."

"Easy way… That what you're doing? Is this another of your fears of failure? Afraid you might not win so you get drunk instead?"

"Shut up! Just shut up!"

There was a note of almost desperation in her voice and the black man shut up. Langston sighed, not sure if he was having a bonding moment of some sort with a former enemy or was getting suckered into a nightmare. One thing he was certain of, there were bars where a large black man going in with a pretty white woman could get him lynched. He would have to reveal a secret to Shego he didn't want known.

"You ought to try negotiations instead of threats," he suggested as he turned the car. "Talking sometimes works."

When they entered the bar green woman looked around suspiciously.

"Looks like there are a lot of church organists here, if you know what I mean," she whispered to him.

"Yeah," he replied, "there are."

"I thought you were straight."

"I am."

"Then what are we doing in a gay bar?"

"First, I like the music selection they have here. Second, they are a tolerant crowd and won't give us any trouble."

Shego downed two shots quickly before she even noticed the musical selections. "Hey, is this all classical shit?"

"No, they also have Baroque and Romantic music as well."

"Romantic… I'm not in the mood for love songs tonight."

"Romantic music - it was the period in music following the Classical era. Beethoven was a transition figure, beginning in the Classical period and maturing into a Romantic composer."

"What in the hell are you talking about?"

"Music periods. The Romantic era is not about love songs its… Look, the answer to your question is that, as far as you're concerned, all the music is Classical, okay?"

"Why didn't you say so the first time?" the green woman grumbled.

After another drink or two Shego asked how he knew so much about music.

"I play the violin."

She stared, "Really?"

"Cross my heart."

"You don't look like a person who plays the violin."

"Why? We's black folk only gets to play da banjo?" Langston gave her a totally stereotypical accent from the movies, complete with a toothy grin, and Shego winced.

"Sorry. I meant you look more like a jock or something."

"I was that too."

"So what are you doing in Global Justice? Why aren't you in a band or something?"

"Orchestra. I said I played the violin. I might be able to fool you into thinking I was great, but I'm not good enough for the orchestra. I want to do some good in the world."

Shego shook her head sadly, "Too many of you damn do-gooders."

Another double or two and Shego began to lose focus. "Ever knew you was gonna be dumped - but you hasn't been dumped yet?" She giggled, "Happened to either of you?"

The two Langstons nodded their heads in perfect synchronization.

"Hurts…" she mumbled.

"Yeah," he agreed softly.

"Feels like someone tearing heart right outa your chest."

--

Kim and Ron sat on the couch, catching up on news from old friends and what the other had been doing. While they had started out on opposite ends Kim noticed Ron inching towards her over the course of the evening. She didn't want to say anything about that, but it was making her a little nervous. She had still said nothing about Shego to Ron, and the thief's absence also worried her. Shego should have been back hours earlier. Where was she? And what was Kim going to tell Ron?

Ron didn't know who the woman was who had answered Kim's phone two weeks earlier. Kim had said nothing about a roommate, and as far as Ron could tell it was a one bedroom apartment. Ron glanced at his watch, it was getting late. In about ten more minutes he would yawn loudly and announce he needed to get some sleep. He wondered what Kim might have in mind as a place for him to sleep.

Before Ron made his move, however, there was a loud knock on the apartment door.

Kim frowned, "I wonder who that is?" and went to the door. When she peered out through the peephole she noticed a slightly familiar black man - it took her a second to place him as a new recruit at Global Justice she had seen once. He seemed to be supporting something or someone… Kim threw the door open. "What happened?"

Langston guided the semi-conscious Shego from his arm to Kim's. "She insisted we stop at a bar… Let her tell you about it."

"Do you want to stay for a minute or--"

"Need to go. She asked me to be designated driver for her - more of a threat really. Hey, my job is done. Good luck with her."

Langston beat a hasty retreat. Ron had gotten up from the couch and came over to see what was happening. He rubbed his eyes and wondered if he were dreaming. "Kim, isn't that… That's Shego."

"Yeah, and I need to put her to bed. She's drunk."

_"This is a one bed room apartment."_


	11. Ronshine in My Eyes Can Make Me Cry

Boilerplate Disclaimer: Disney owns the various characters from the Kim Possible series.

**Chapter 11 - Ronshine in My Eyes Can Make Me Cry**

"Uh, Kim," Ron blurted out, "this is a one bedroom apartment."

"Yes, Ron, I know that," Kim snapped angrily. Leave it to Ron to state the obvious.

"Uh, what is Shego doing here?"

"She's in my custody."

"Oh… In a one bedroom apartment."

"Yes, Ron," Kim snapped again. She was angry with Shego for turning up like this. "It happened a few weeks ago. We've talked about a two bedroom. It takes time." _"I hope he accepts that."_

"Why didn't you tell me?" _"And please don't say, 'Ron, this is my way of telling you'."_

Kim sighed, "It was just so good to see you… To hear what you've been doing, to tell you what I've been doing. I should have. I'm sorry." _"That's all true."_

_"She snapped at me because she's angry about having had Shego forced on her. Must be hard to share the place with your worst enemy."_ "So, Shego, uh, gets the couch?"

"We, ah, tried that the first night. We planned to alternate who got the bed, then… We, ah, sort of decided to share the bed. It's queen-sized…" she finished lamely.

"Oh." Ron had held a vague hope of sharing Kim's bed, if not tonight at least some night before he went back to school. "Well, guess I get the couch then." _"Tonight, anyway."_

Ron didn't sleep well that night. His emotions were in a whirl. It felt really good to see Kim. He wondered if they had a chance of getting back together romantically or if he should give up the dream. What she wanted from life and his goals had diverged - but it still might work out between them. He realized how much he had missed her as they talked. He worried about her. Having to live with Shego must be a terrible burden on her. What was Shego doing here? Kim didn't sleep well that night. She felt torn in two. It was good to see Ron. Did she want to get back together with him? She thought he wanted to get back with her. What should she tell him? And what was wrong with Shego? Why hadn't she come home? Why had she gone the bar? Why had she been so distant the last week? Was Shego interested in her? If she was, why didn't she say something? Kim rolled on her side and stared at the profile of the woman sleeping beside her. "Please, Shego," she whispered, "tell me what you think about me." Shego's snores also kept Kim awake. Shego slept soundly that night, but Shego was drunk.

Kim's troubled sleep was disturbed in the morning by noise from the kitchen. Leaving Shego in bed she left to find Ron happily puttering around in the kitchen.

"So, you learned to cook?" he asked cheerily. "This place is seriously filled with ingredients."

"Shego cooks. I clean."

"Oh… Can I make you an omelet?"

"Sure, Shego makes a great omelet. She's trying to teach me."

Ron paused from grating cheese, "Can you please explain to me why Shego is here and not behind bars - and I don't mean the bars she was in last night."

Kim turned one of the chairs by the dining table towards the kitchen and sat down where she could watch Ron at work. "It's hard to explain, I'm not even sure I understand what's going on… Shego sort of turned herself in, and is sort of under supervised probation at Global Justice. I think Dr. Director wants her to be an agent someday. And since I like… I mean, since I could keep up with her…" Ron wondered why Kim suddenly blushed a bright red. "Anyway, Dr. Director asked me to watch her."

"And you agreed?"

"Yes."

"What were you thinking?" Kim said nothing. After a minute of silence, and fiddling slightly with the egg mixture on the skillet, Ron continued. "So, Shego turned herself in… She's reformed? Wants to be a hero again?"

"Ah, not exactly."

"But you said Dr. Director hopes she'll become an agent? And Shego doesn't want to reform? I'm lost."

"You need to ask Shego about her plans." _"I'm curious too."_

_"I won't talk to Shego any more than is necessary."_ "Any idea when she'll be moving this morning?"

"Don't know. I've never seen her drunk before. One time she…" Kim remembered sharing the Jacuzzi with Shego at the resort - but it had been the redhead who couldn't hold her liquor. "Never mind."

Shego groaned. Conversation from the kitchen/dining area eventually woke her and the pale woman was in a foul mood. She found herself in one of the oversized t-shirts Kim sometimes used for sleepwear. Shego considered throwing up on general principles, then staggered down the hall to the bathroom before heading for the kitchen.

Kim and Ron had empty plates in front of them and were chatting at the table. Shego sat down, laid her head on the table and groaned.

Kim tried desperately to remember if she had left Shego's panties on, or put on a new pair. And she even more desperately hoped Shego realized how short the t-shirt was and kept her legs together. "Can you make breakfast for her, Ron?"

"Sure thing, KP." _"If I have to."_ "Where do you keep the arsenic?"

"Not funny Ron."

"I'm not hungry," Shego muttered.

"You need to eat. Hey, his omelets are as good as yours!"

Ron gritted his teeth, but said nothing. He didn't like hearing say Shego could do anything in the kitchen as well as he could. Shego not only didn't feel hungry - but didn't want to eat anything Ron cooked. She would find fault with whatever he put on her plate.

The fact Ron made a better omelet left Shego in a worse mood.

"She's kind of cranky this morning," Kim apologized to Ron for comments Shego made.

"That's okay," Ron grinned, "same old Shego." _"It must be hell for Kim to have to live with her."_

Ron tried to get Kim out of the apartment for some alone time, but she insisted on staying to make sure Shego was recovering.

Shego wasn't sure if seeing Kim and Ron together would make her feel worse, or imaging what they would do if they left her.

Kim spent most of the afternoon waiting on Shego hand and foot - in Ron's opinion. The green woman had done it to herself and didn't deserve any sympathy - she deserved to be in some prison somewhere far away from Kim.

Ron invited Kim to go out for dinner. Kim suggested he ask Shego to go with them. Ron would have rather cut off his own head with a dull hatchet than ask Shego, but before he could frame a response to Kim's request Shego spoke up. "That's okay. You two go out… Just tell me where you are going so I can get a hold of you if I start feeling worse."

"She might feel worse, Ron, we shouldn't go out."

"She's fine, KP, let's go."

"Go, but tell me where you're going if I need to call. Where are you taking her, Stoppable?"

"I, uh, don't know the restaurants out here… Where would you like to go, Kim?"

"You like seafood?" Ron nodded and Kim continued, "Then there's a new place called the Old Wharf, I've been wanting to try it. I think it may be kind of expensive…"

"Nothing is too good for you," Ron said gallantly.

_"Well you're nothing, but if you think you're too good for her you got another think coming,"_ Shego thought.

As soon as the two left later in the evening Shego called a cab. When she arrived at the Old Wharf she peered in through a window and found the two were still waiting for a table. She hung around outside, not sure if Kim could see through her disguise or not. By the time a waiter led Kim and Ron back to a table the green woman felt frozen. She considered asking for a table herself - but decided the bar offered a better vantage point for watching the couple. After the over-indulgence of the night before Shego stuck with ginger ale. She wasn't certain, but it appeared Ron wanted to hold Kim's hand while they waited on their food. Kim, to Shego's delight, wasn't cooperating. _"Has she seen me? Does she know I'm watching?"_

As the two finished their meal Shego caught a cab back to the apartment. Kim and Ron were slow getting back, arriving almost an hour later than the green woman. "Where were you," she demanded sharply when they came in.

"Dinner," Ron reminded her.

"All this time?" Shego closed her mouth. She was about to say they had finished dinner an hour ago - but she should not have known that.

"Long wait for a table," Kim explained. "And I drove Ron around a little after dinner." In Ron's opinion Shego deserved no answer to her questions.

"Oh, where did you take him?" Shego tried to make it sound casual. She pictured them parked somewhere and making out.

Fortunately for Shego's peace of mind Kim mentioned some local landmarks with enough distance between them to require an hour of driving. Unfortunately for Shego's peace of mind Kim added, "I'll probably be taking Ron to some of them on Monday and Tuesday."

"What! You aren't going in to work?"

"Only if a big mission comes up. I plan to take a couple vacation days. Cleared it last week."

"You didn't tell me."

"I didn't know I needed to tell you. You knew Ron was coming."

Ron appreciated seeing the two quarreling, although a nagging voice in the back of his mind whispered,_ "They sound more like a married couple than enemies."_

On Sunday, to Ron's disgust, Kim insisted on taking Shego along as she showed Ron around. Ron and Shego kept Kim between them and avoided talking with each other. Kim tried to get them to engage in conversation with each other, but they failed to follow her plans.

While Kim was in the shower on Monday morning Shego changed the sheets. She pulled a couple hairs from a brush and placed them in strategic positions on the bed. In her imagination Kim and Ron would spend the day in bed. If the old sheets had remained on the bed Kim might have changed them herself. This way Kim had no excuse to change sheets - and if the hairs were disturbed Shego would know the bed had been used.

"You put on new sheets yesterday morning," Kim pointed out on Tuesday morning.

"Did I?"

"Yes, you did. Are you having a senior moment?"

Shego laughed nervously. "No, ah, just a lot on my mind for my classes."

Kim gave Shego a kiss, which was far too brief, before they left the bedroom, "I think you're doing great in your classes."

Kim sat in the middle of the couch on Wednesday evening, closely flanked on each side by Ron and Shego.

"Hey, I saw some whipped cream and chocolate syrup in the fridge," Ron commented. "If you have ice cream I can make us some sundaes."

For some odd reason Kim blushed crimson and Shego started laughing. Ron felt bewildered. "Go ahead, Stoppable," Shego finally managed to gasp. Ron, feeling curious, got off the couch and moved to the kitchen. "There're maraschino cherries in there too, if you look hard," she called to Ron. The pale woman leaned over and whispered in Kim's ear, "Want my cherry this time, Princess?" and Kim also exploded in laughter.

_"Living with Shego is affecting Kim's mind,"_ Ron though glumly.

Trying to juggle Shego and Ron, who seldom managed to be civil to each other, left Kim stressed out on Thursday and Friday. To Shego's disgust Ron had wonderful dinners waiting for them when they returned home from Global Justice. If the green woman hoped to win Kim's heart by cooking for her Ron had a clear edge. Shego's mere presence disgusted Ron. The thief should have been in prison, or at the least back with Drakken. Kim's bed was not the place for her. Ron dropped broad hints that Shego should get a motel room for a night or two - even offering to pay for it himself. The two women ignored him.

By Saturday, when Kim took Ron to the airport, the redhead was upset with both of them for their anti-social behavior. Ron was upset with Kim for keeping an emotional distance between them while he was there. Shego was upset with Kim for spending too much time and getting too close to Ron while he was there - clearly, in her mind, the younger woman preferred Ron's company. Ron and Shego blamed the other for Kim's behavior. Shego offered to go to the airport with them - to insure the two didn't get too close - and Kim rejected the offer. She wanted to talk with Ron without feeling scrutinized.

Kim left a little early to drive Ron to the airport for his flight back to law school. She wanted to make sure traffic delays didn't cause a problem. Shego took it as wanting extra time alone.

There were a few minutes of silence in the car as Kim drove Ron to the airport. He stared out the window, trying to gather his thoughts before speaking. He worked up courage for an apology he would have made days earlier if the green annoyance hadn't been hanging around where she wasn't wanted.

"KP? I'm sorry about how things turned out. It wasn't always easy being around you. It wasn't just villains who couldn't remember my name. Even at school I was 'Kim's friend' or 'Kim's boyfriend'. I didn't do work and--"

"Drop it, Ron!" Kim snapped angrily. "I don't want to hear that garbage again." She wanted a peaceful drive to the airport, not to reopen old wounds.

"Let me finish, KP, I'm trying to apologize!"

"It doesn't sound like an--"

"Let me finish, KP, please."

"Sorry," Kim fell silent.

"I blamed you. I said there was no point in my doing anything, no one paid attention to me, it was 'Kim this' or 'Kim did that'. But it wasn't your fault. I was just lazy - I didn't want to do the work. Heck, I didn't blame you in high school. I just got to college and realized I was behind… It was easier to blame you then than to admit I was lazy. I--"

"And easier for Shosh to blame me," Kim added bitterly.

"Isn't about her, KP, this is about me. I'm apologizing for screwing up. I screwed up in high school by not studying. I screwed up in college by blaming you instead of taking responsibility. I screwed up in college by using you as an excuse for more failure. I screwed up the best friendship I ever had… Kim, I can't fix high school. I can't change college. But I want back with my best friend. The last year or so I've really, really missed you. I want you back in my life. I want to call you and tell you if I get an A on a test--"

"Like that's going to happen," Kim snorted.

He grinned at her, "It could. And I sure want to tell you if it does. I… I hope you want me back in your life too. I want to know what's going on with you. I'm trying to say I'm sorry for being a jerk and blaming you for me being lazy. Can we still be friends?"

Ron didn't need words from Kim, the smile on her face answered his question. But Kim managed, "It sounds great to me."

She went into the airport with him to make sure his flight hadn't been delayed since they called from her apartment.

"Gotta head for security, thanks for letting me stay with you."

Ron put his arms around her and gave her a hug. _"There's nothing wrong with this,"_ Kim thought and returned the hug. It felt wonderful to have his arms around her again. Ron remembered a sensitive spot on her ribs and ran his fingers over it gently, making Kim giggle. _"There's nothing wrong with this, he's my best friend,"_ Kim repeated. He quieted her by pressing his lips against hers. _"Just a little kiss from a good friend, nothing wrong with this."_

Ron had wanted to kiss her since the moment he saw her again. He waited to try and gauge her feelings, and to keep the visit from getting too awk-weird. Shego's constant presence hadn't helped either. But he had to kiss her before he left. He had to know if she still cared for him.

Kim resisted his lips for a couple seconds, and then surrendered to his kiss, returning it hungrily. Their tongues wrestled as they hugged tightly. The blood was draining out of Ron's head for a region below his belt when Kim suddenly stiffened, _"This is wrong!"_ and pushed him away. Her expression was shocked as she blurted out, "ShegoandIsometimeshavesex!"

"What?"

Kim took a deep breath and let it out very slowly, "Shego and I sometimes have sex."

Ron purpled with anger, "She's molested you! I'll--"

"No. We… I don't know. We just sort of… And I… But she--"

"She's hurt you?"

"No," Kim said firmly. "She hasn't."

"I'm having some trouble here, KP. You and Shego? That doesn't make any sense."

Kim gave Ron a half smile, "That's what my mom said."

"Whoa, your mom knows?"

"Yeah, and she's not exactly happy about it."

"You and Shego?"

"I'm bi."

"Bi?"

"Bi. It means I like--"

"I know what it means. When did you…"

"Found out after you dumped me."

"Oh."

"Sorry. I--"

"No, uh, nothing you need to apologize for. I just… Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't I tell you what?"

"That you and Shego were sleeping together!"

"You learned that the night you arrived."

"But you should have told me that other part earlier… That you weren't just sleeping you were… uh."

"Why? Why, should I have told you earlier?"

"Because I… I mean--"

"You wouldn't have come out to see me? You only came out to get me in bed and wouldn't have flown out if you knew?"

Ron took a deep breath, "Okay, I'm not really sure what I mean. It's just such a surprise."

"Is it any of your business who I'm sleeping with? I'm a single adult. She's a single adult. We both want this, and we aren't hurting anyone-- Don't say my mom. She doesn't count. I'm not going to take out an ad in the paper saying, 'Kim Possible is sleeping with Shego'. Ron, I wanted to see you. You're my friend."

"I… I guess you're right," Ron admitted. He gave a short laugh, "You and Shego? That doesn't make sense. You two hated each other." He paused before asking, " So… You and Shego… You, uh, like each other a lot?"

Kim gave a resigned shrug, "I can't figure out what is happening with us - Shego and me, I mean. We've been enemies so long we're both still afraid to really talk with each other. She's never opened up to me. She's never told me how she feels. I don't know what she--"

Ron looked serious, "How do you feel?"

"What?"

"You're telling me how she doesn't express her feelings. What are your feelings?"

"I don't know… I feel confused… Having you here hasn't helped. But I like her. I like her a lot. It's so weird. You were my best friend forever, then you hurt me. She was my worst enemy for years, and now we sleep together. I don't know what's happening with me, Ron."

"Get her out of your apartment."

"What?"

"Get her out. She's confusing you."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Kim snapped. "You dumped me."

"That has nothing to do with this. You need space to clear your head. Sleeping with her? Kim, she's been your enemy a long time, she--"

"You don't know her!"

"Okay, I don't know her. But I'm worried about you. I'm worried about you getting hurt. Maybe I'm wrong. But I'm worried about you."

He put his arms around her again. The redhead tensed, but he didn't let go - but he didn't try to make the hug too intimate or to kiss her either. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I love you, KP. I loved you like you were my brother--"

Kim laughed, "Like a brother?"

"Hey, I wasn't too clear on gender roles back in pre-K, okay? I loved you like a sister. I loved you like a best friend. Those were the best years of my life. I loved you as a girlfriend, but not long enough or well enough. Sorry, I'm rambling here… Point is, I love you. I'm sorry I hurt you. I don't want to ever hurt you again. And I'm worried about Shego hurting you - whether I'm right or wrong."

It was the best thing Ron could have said to Kim. It was the worst thing Kim could have heard from Ron. It left her more confused and uncertain than ever. Ron noticed a clock, "Got to run, KP, I'll call you when I get home…"

"Thanks for coming," she shouted as he headed for security.

He turned and called a word of warning, "Be careful around… you know."

She drove back to the apartment slowly, her stomach in agony. She hadn't felt this bad in couple years… Not since she and Ron broke up. The doctor had prescribed mild sedatives for a few months to help her with the stress. And she knew the current stress wasn't over - when she got back to the apartment there was going to be a huge fight with Shego.


	12. Alone Together

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage. The price of fame.

Review numbers were so down on the last chapters of this and Another Nightmare Before Christmas I considered not posting for a week or two until holidays were over. But the number of hits has remained about the same even as reviews dropped. I have no idea what that means.

**Chapter 12 - Alone Together**

Kim rehearsed different things to say to Shego on the way home from the airport. She wasn't very happy with either Ron or Shego at the moment. Neither one had made an effort to be nice to the other. Ron had assumed she would want to get into bed with him. Shego told her nothing. Tying them both to an anchor and dropping them in the ocean sounded tempting.

Shego looked at the clock and wondered where Kim was. The redhead should have been back half an hour ago - if traffic were perfect in both directions. She made a small promise to herself to try and control her temper.

Kim sat in the car collecting her thoughts for a few minutes before going into the apartment. She assumed there was going to be a fight. She would not be the one to start it.

Neither woman kept her internal promise to herself very well.

"Doofus get off okay?" Shego asked casually when Kim walked in.

"Don't call him Doofus, you know his name."

"Doofus was the nicest term I could think of… You want to hear the other options?"

"No. I just want things back to normal."

"Normal? When was normal for you? Age five? Age ten? Ever?"

"Look, this has been a stressful week and--"

"And whose fault was that?"

"Whose fault was the stressful week? I can think of two people who made life hell for me last week - one who came out to visit and one with green skin."

"Me? That's it - blame the innocent victim?"

"Innocent?" Kim snorted. "And what makes you a victim?"

"Had to share my apartment with wonder boy for a week."

"I can't let my best friend since pre-K come out to visit?"

"Fine, can I have Drakken sleeping on the couch next time he's on the lam?"

"It's not the same! Are you and Ron both crazy? I'm not some bone for the two of you to be fighting over! I have feelings too."

"What do you mean, fighting over you?"

"Well you… Okay, what were you doing then?"

"I was just… I mean, I… Oh, hell - give me the car keys."

"Why?"

"Duh, I'm going out."

"Where?"

"I told you o-u-t, out."

"You can't run out on me."

"The hell I can't. I want to be alone."

"I'm going with you."

"What part of alone do you not understand?"

"I am going with you," Kim repeated. "We can be alone together. I need a break after this last week too."

"I'm going to have to explain the concept of alone to you," Shego grumbled. She opened the linen closet and grabbed the oldest towel she could find. "Key," she demanded again.

"Put on your coat first," Kim warned her, "it's cold out."

Shego drove. Kim remained silent. The pale woman drove to a beach, popular in the summer but deserted because of the weather. They got out of the car and walked toward the water. Kim watched as Shego spread the towel on the sand and sat down on it.

"Spread your legs, let me sit down in front of you," Kim demanded.

"Go find your own beach."

"Spread your legs, I want to sit down in front of you," Kim repeated.

Grudgingly Shego did as she was ordered.

"Put your arms around me, it's cold," Kim ordered.

"I don't want to talk with you," Shego shot back.

"You don't have to. I'm not sure I'm talking to you. Now, put your arms around me - it's cold."

They sat silently for twenty minutes, listening to the waves and gulls and watching small shore birds dashing in and out of the surf looking for their meals.

Shego broke the silence first, "Was he your first?" she asked in a tired voice.

"Yeah."

"First is always special… Should be special… When… You always seemed like a 'wait until you get married' girl."

It was a minute before Kim answered. "Summer after high school. It was our promise to each other that we'd be together forever."

"Oh." Shego fell silent.

After a minute Kim asked, "Your first?"

Shego sighed, "Junior year in high school."

"Who was she - or he?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Did you and… Did you and that person want to be together forever?"

"I did for about four days… Until she dumped me. No, not sure I was dumped. Can't be dumped if you're not a couple. I don't think we were ever a couple, not really. We were only together in my mind. Don't think she really cared for me. I think she was just trying to sleep her way through everyone in our class. Hurt me pretty bad at the time though."

"I'm sorry… Ever had anyone you really… That the two of you…"

Shego stared off into the distance, unwilling to tell the whole truth. "I've had a person or two I was really interested in. I've never been told, 'I love you.' Not by anyone who meant it. Not by anyone I… Drop it, Princess, I wanted to be alone."

"Did you ever tell one of those people, 'I love you'?"

"Drop it, Princess."

"You've got to communicate, you can't hope they'll read your mind."

Shego changed the subject, "You comfortable?"

"It's what, twenty-five degrees out here? There's a strong wind blowing and my butt is freezing. How do you think I feel?"

"I came out to be alone," Shego growled, "I don't need--"

"I'm teasing."

"Oh."

"But if you want to hold me a little tighter, I won't mind."

The green woman's arms tightened around Kim, and the red head leaned back against her. They stared silently at the ocean for another quarter hour. Shego fought the urge to tell Kim how good it felt to have her in her arms.

"Next time you have someone you're interested in, you need to tell her," Kim reminded Shego.

"Next time?"

"Now, if you've got someone you care about now. Anyone you need to say 'I love you' to now?"

_"Not when she's getting back together with her boyfriend."_ Shego changed the subject, "We need to go back. Get up."

"This isn't over Shego, we need to talk more."

"When's Ron coming back, or are you going back to Middleton to see him?"

"You're impossible," Kim said, standing up and giving a hand to help Shego up before brushing off the sand.

"But you didn't tell him about us."

"What about us? What do you think I should have told him?"

"Did he know we were living together when he came out?"

"No."

"Did he know we were sleeping together?"

"Well, if he didn't know we were living together he could hardly have known we were sleeping together."

"That isn't what I meant. Did you tell him about the things we do in bed besides sleep?"

"Yes… Well, I didn't give any details. I just said… Hey, that was a private conversation."

"About me. You really told him? When?"

"Ah, it was, sorta, when we went out to the airport this morning."

"What did he say?"

"He said he loved me," Kim blurted out.

"He what?"

"He's been my friend forever. He said he wanted us to be friends again."

"What did you say to him?"

"I accepted his apology."

"Huh?"

"He apologized for being a jerk when we broke up. I accepted his apology."

"What else did you say to him?"

"What else? I told him I was bi. I told him about you and me. I told him it was good to see him again. I told him… Why should I tell you what I told him?

"Did you tell him you loved him?"

"That's none of your business."

"You told him you loved him."

"I said, that's none of your business."

"If you hadn't told him you loved him, you'd tell me."

"You're impossible! Not only do you twist what I say, you even twist what I don't say."

Shego turned and headed for the car, Kim jogging to keep up with her.

They were both on edge that evening. Both avoiding what they wanted to talk about for fear of it escalating into a fight. They had trouble falling asleep when they finally went to bed. Both tossed and turned. Shego finally manged to drift off in Kim's arms. Even while giving Shego the Pandaroo death hug Kim's mind couldn't relax. There had to be some way to force Shego to admit her feelings - some hint even she couldn't ignore.

It had been good to talk with Ron about Middleton. It had been good to see her mom and dad again. She wanted to go home. She wanted Shego with her. What better of way of telling someone you are serious about them? It was corny. It was old-fashioned. It was true. Kim smiled, suddenly happy, and kissed the back of the sleeping woman's head, "I'm taking you home to my mom and dad," she whispered softly.


	13. Home to Meet the Parents

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners.

I don't usually start chapters with thanks to reviewers (I send replies - and yes, I know some people do both), but I'd been a little down after a couple things were largely unreviewed in the Christmas season and Hobbes the Cat, Moonfire01, Kaede Shinomori, List of Romantics, Sobriety, Lollerpoop, Muzzlehatch, Krugerfan18, Noncynic, Thomas Linquist, ianob, funnygirl, Bladed Darkness, Han dj, Etherelemental, A Markov, and Mr. Wizard really brought my spirits up by reviewing the last chapter - despite what I know was a busy time for some of them. Thanks.

**Chapter 13 - Easter**

The two were both still irritable and barely speaking to each other most of Sunday. They worked out in the afternoon. In the evening they sat out on opposite ends of the couch. Kim broke the ice. She extended her legs towards Shego, "Rub my feet? Please?"

Shego smiled and swung her legs towards Kim, "Can I get a foot massage in return?"

They said little, but took pleasure in each other's company. Shego even began to relax a little. Perhaps Ron coming for a visit wasn't the end of the world. Maybe Kim really preferred her. Shego might even be noble and let Ron see Kim every year or two. That night Shego held Kim in her own fierce embrace as the two slept.

Kim ordered the tickets to Middleton on Monday and sprang the surprise that evening. "We're going out to Middleton this weekend for Easter."

"Does this have anything to do with Ron?"

"Why was that the first question out of your mouth?"

"Why didn't you answer the question? Does this have anything to do with Ron?"

"Yeah."

Shego fell silent. She didn't need this kind of pressure. She considered threatening to walk out on Kim. What if Kim said she didn't care if Shego walked out?

Kim wasn't certain if Shego had noticed the statement had been made in the plural, "You're coming with me."

"No, I'm not."

"You're in my custody, remember?'

"You're going to pull that shit on me?"

"If I have to. You're coming to Middleton with me."

"I am not going to sit and watch you suck face with Ron."

"I'm not going home to, as you so eloquently put it, 'suck face with Ron'."

"You said you were going back to see him."

"I said no such thing. I said it has something to do with Ron being here. We talked a lot about Middleton. I want to see some family and friends. It's been too long."

"So Ron isn't even there?"

"I don't know… Maybe."

"You really don't know?"

"I really don't know."

"I don't believe you. I'm not going."

"You are going. I told my mom you were coming with me and I'm not letting you out of my promise."

"Do you have any idea how stupid that sounds? And I'll bet your mom was absolutely thrilled with the prospect of me coming out with you."

"I don't care if it makes her happy or not. I want you there - with me. I told her she had to accept you coming with me if she wanted me home for Easter."

Kim's words gave Shego a shot of pleasure almost equal to the fear of Ron and Kim together, but she refused to let Kim see how much she liked the idea. "I won't go."

"I already booked the tickets on-line for both of us. They're non-refundable."

Shego managed to avoid the smile as she dead-panned, "Well, I suppose I have to go then."

Kim hugged Shego. The pale woman returned the hug, holding on to the younger woman tightly. "How did your mom take the news I was coming with you, really?"

"I told her you coming out with me was non-negotiable. She told me you're in the guest room. She said that was non-negotiable."

"Any chance you're in the guest room with me?"

"I'm not sure, but I think that could only be done over her dead body."

"Ick, that's a little too kinky even for me. How about if we just knock her out instead?"

"Shego!"

"You're the one who suggested doing it over your mom's dead body."

"I did not!"

"So if you can't do it in the same city as your parents it looks like I'm not getting any this weekend either."

"Is that the only thing on your mind?"

"It's been more than a week! I didn't get any while Ron was here," Shego reminded Kim – being careful to say Ron because calling him Doofus might rekindle the fight and Shego began to hope for something other than just sleep in the bedroom tonight.

Kim grinned, "Are you telling me that I have to bribe you with my body if I want to take you home to meet my parents?"

"I also accept credit cards and out-of-state checks with photo ID."

"Shego!"

"Certainly I want a bribe. I've met your parents already, remember?"

"I'm not sure that counts as a real meeting. You were a surprise—"

"I'll say."

"I want to take you home with me, show them how important you are to me."

"So," Shego smirked, "how important am I to you?"

Kim panicked slightly as she realized she might have said more than she intended. "I don't know; how important am I to you?"

There was a long pause as each weighed changing the subject or waiting for the other in hopes she would answer the question.

Kim, feeling she has already said too much, avoided the question first. She backed Shego against the wall. "You really expect a bribe?"

"Bribe is such an ugly word. Think of it as the cost of doing business."

Kim rubbed herself slowly against Shego. "Exactly what sort of business did you have in mind?" the redhead whispered in her ear.

--

Anne Possible and her husband seemed extraordinarily tense during dinner on Friday night. Shego regretted coming. She didn't need this level of stress.

After dinner Kim went up to the guest bedroom with Shego. They left the door open and sat on the bed talking. Kim had picked up the tension also. "I'm sorry. I really hoped things would be better since they've had a couple weeks to get adjusted to the idea."

"It takes more than a couple weeks to adjust to me I'm afraid."

They talked for a little while, then heard Anne calling, "Kim, where are you?"

"In the guest room," Kim yelled back. "Door's open - we're not doing anything." She couldn't hide a note of bitterness in her voice.

Her mother came to the door, "I was just going to ask if you wanted a cup of tea…" Anne hesitated. It would be rude to so deliberately ignore Shego, "Would you like a cup also?"

"Thank you Doctor Possible, have any green tea or herbal?"

"We have green."

"Me too, Mom?"

Dr. Possible returned in about ten minutes with three steaming mugs of tea and a small plate of cookies.

"Shego, I hate to be rude, but could you leave for a few minutes and let me talk with Kim?"

"No!" Kim interrupted. "If you have something to say about her you can say it in front of her."

"It's not about her!" Anne snapped. "It's family business."

"Maybe I should leave," Shego offered. Watching basketball with Kim's father seemed safer than a fight between Kim and her mother.

"Sit!" Kim ordered the green woman. "Mom, I'm here with Shego. If you want to talk with me, she stays in the room."

Anne chewed her lip for a minute before blurting out, "Tim's girlfriend told him she was pregnant."

"What!"

"Maybe I should leave," Shego offered.

"You may as well stay now," Anne sighed.

"W-When?" Kim stammered.

"She told him yesterday."

"What are you… What are they going to do?"

Anne closed her eyes, "I don't know. We won't let Tim drop out of college. She isn't… Well, your father and I aren't certain if Tim is even the father."

The conversation lasted for hours. Shego was certain she really did NOT want to be in the room for it. She said little, but tried to look sympathetic. She considered telling Dr. Possible, "I promise to never knock-up your daughter," but resisted the temptation.

--

On Saturday morning and into the early afternoon Kim took Shego around to see places of importance to the redhead and find any friends who either stayed in Middleton or came home to visit parents.

Shego noted that Kim never introduced her as girl friend or lover. It was always 'apartment mate', or 'woman I'm sharing an apartment with'. To the green woman it meant Kim wasn't serious about Shego. Kim simply didn't feel that who two consenting unmarried adults slept with was anyone else's business. She wouldn't have introduced a boyfriend as a boyfriend. For her the important fact was that she had brought Shego home with her, and was introducing her to everyone she knew. For Shego the lack of a more accurate description meant that Kim lacked any deep feelings.

Despite Shego's disappointment with how Kim introduced her to friends in Middleton the last few weeks had made the thief feel vaguely respectable. Shego asked to be dropped off at the Possible home while Kim did some shopping in the mid-afternoon. The pale woman found Kim's mother in the kitchen.

"Dr. Possible?"

"Yes."

"I'm, ah, thinking I might go to church tomorrow… I haven't been in a long time."

"That would be, um, very nice… You'll come with us?"

"Actually I'm thinking of morning mass, can you tell me where the closest Catholic church is… And I'll head over now to check it out. I'm, ah, a few years behind on confession."

Anne Possible thought for a minute, "Saint Jude's about six blocks away. Take a right outside the house and then a left on Elm… Do you need a ride?"

"Nah… Six blocks? I'll walk."

There were a number of other people waiting their turn with the priest and Shego had to wait until she could slip into the confessional. "Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned. It has been… It has been a hell of a long time since my last confession."

The priest sighed, it appeared to have been a very long time indeed. "What is your confession my daughter?"

"Well…"

--

Father Patrick looked up from his homily when Father Jim made it back to the rectory. "Must have been quite a line for confession."

"You don't know the half of it," Father Jim groaned. "Took way too long on some woman with the most overactive imagination I've ever encountered. Probably plays violent video games and confuses them with reality."

"You're sure it wasn't a legitimate confession?"

"Heavens, no. If she had done the stuff she was telling me she'd have to be wanted in at least eleven countries."

--

"So what did the priest tell you," Kim asked as she sat in the living room and talked with Shego before dinner.

"Twenty-five trips around the rosary, come back sooner for my next confession, and ask Saint Jude to help me to focus on the real world."

"I'm not Catholic, but that doesn't seem much of a punishment."

"Penance, it's not the same as punishment. Oh, and I have to give up violent video games for at least six months."

"You don't play any video games."

Shego laughed, "I know. Great, isn't it?"

"Did you, ah, mention me?"

Shego smiled. "I was there to confess sins. I don't consider you a sin." She leaned over and quickly kissed Kim.

Shego felt remarkably better than she had expected. While Kim was too ashamed of her to mention their relationship she had at least brought her home, and so far there had not been a mention of Ron. Meals with Kim's parents remained tense, but the fact the tension did not come from hostility towards her – or at least did not completely come from hostility towards her – kept even that at a bearable level. Maybe Kim had told her the truth. Maybe Kim had not returned to Middleton just to see Ron again.

--

"We're going over to the Stoppable's," Kim told her parents at the end of dinner. "Tara said Ron was home."

"Tara, which one was she?" Shego demanded.

"I ran into her at the mall this afternoon. You didn't meet her."

As the two women walked over Kim asked, "You don't mind, do you?"

Shego made a noncommittal grunt. She minded very much and would have appreciated Kim warning her about it earlier. The green woman strongly suspected Kim was lying. There was no friend named Tara, Kim invented her. Kim and Ron had set this whole thing up, and she had nearly fallen for it. Shego had nothing but unpleasant options, in her opinion. Not going meant she stayed with Kim's parents - who didn't like her - and imagined Kim and Ron up in his bedroom. Going with Kim meant having to watch the redhead play best friends forever with the blond man.

Ron's parents seemed distinctly uncomfortable with Shego there, but Shego knew they remembered when she represented a threat to their son. Ron made an extra effort to be chatty and funny - with Kim. He spent most of his time reminiscing with Kim about their time in high school, when the two were dating and Shego was their worst enemy. In Shego's opinion Ron was going deceptive and obnoxious. Kim still wanted Ron and Shego to interact with each other, but Ron made no effort to include the green woman, who stubbornly remained silent and made no effort to join the conversation.

Hana spent time in the room, sitting by Ron, or by Kim. She also stood by the arm of the chair where Shego sat and stared at the pale woman. "Something wrong, squirt?" Shego finally asked.

"Do you live with Kim? Ron said Kim lived with an evil lady, but you don't look evil."

Ron hissed at his adopted sister to be quiet, but Kim looked at her watch and announced it was time to go.

Kim had problems falling asleep. The weekend was not going out as well as she had imagined. Shego had behaved fairly well, but didn't seem to appreciate how much stress was on Kim. It wasn't easy to stand up to her parents; she would do it for Shego, but wanted Shego to show some gratitude. And Shego still made no effort to get along with Ron. Ron… Ron behaved badly. She expected better from the man who had been her best friend for so long. Kim felt annoyed with everyone, including herself. In a foul mood she finally drifted off to restless sleep.

Shego tossed and turned instead of sleeping_. "What in the hell is going on with Kim? Is she interested in me, or does she want Ron?"_ A mix of emotions swirled through her mind. Kim had to know a weekend with her parents would be stressful for Shego. Did Kim not care about her feelings? Did Kim not trust her enough to leave her at the apartment when Kim went to visit Middleton? Did Kim really expect her to believe she had no idea if Ron would be home or not? Kim had left as soon as Ron showed his real colors, that was good. Kim had not told anyone about their relationship, that was bad. A truly horrible idea went through her head, what if Kim was simply using her to make Ron jealous? What if that was all Kim wanted from her?

Filled with dread, the green woman felt a tremendous need for reassurance. She slipped out of bed and moved as quietly as a shadow down the hall.

A warm body on top of her woke Kim up in the middle of the night. She was startled for a moment, but familiar lips pressed against her, keeping her from calling out or making a noise. Not that Kim would have made any noise, not with her parents in the house, but her attacker feared rejection and wouldn't give Kim a chance to say no and send her back to her room

Shego's lips were hungry for Kim. They demanded attention, they demanded reassurance, they demanded to know if Kim really cared for her.

Kim only felt a demand for sex. If Kim had been in a better mood, or had a little sound sleep, she would have pulled Shego into bed with her. But, cross and angry, she felt like she was being used. Kim roughly pushed the other woman off her. "No!" she hissed; and Shego quickly retreated. The speed with which she left told Kim that her guess about Shego only wanting a quickie had been right.

--

"Is Shego up?" Kim asked as she came down for breakfast.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her - but she said something about going to mass and might have gotten up early and left.

Kim didn't notice Shego when the family got home from church. Wondering if the older woman might be taking a nap Kim looked in the guest room, which was empty. Puzzled Kim went in, Shego's clothes and bag were both gone.

Kim panicked slightly, "Mom, did Shego say anything to you?"

"Anything to me?"

"About leaving."

"No, why?"

"Her duffle and clothes aren't here."

"She must have packed for your flight tonight."

"Do you see her bag? And where is she?"

"I don't see a bag. I'm making lunch – you need to look for yourself."

Kim pulled out her cell phone and hit the speed dial, only to hear a phone ringing near her. She found Shego's cell phone on the floor by the night stand.

Kim didn't eat much for lunch. She felt angry with Shego for playing what she hoped was a very bad joke on her, but even greater fear that it wasn't a bad joke.

She hoped in vain that Shego would be waiting for her at the airport for the flight back, but the green woman was not there.

Maybe some sort of emergency call had sent Shego back to the apartment early, and without her phone call she had not been able to contact Kim.

Kim checked the recent calls on Shego's phone.

The redhead had left her car at the airport. She received a speeding ticket on the drive back to the apartment. "Shego is going to be there, waiting for me," she repeated over and over again as she got closer. She didn't know whether she would scream at the older woman for scaring her like that or grab her and not let go for an hour.

Kim didn't discover which option would have prevailed. Shego was not at the apartment, and her clothes were gone.


	14. Hiding in Plain Sight

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney.

**Chapter 14 - Hiding in Plain Sight**

"Force of habit?" Betty asked Shego. "I don't remember asking to see you this morning."

"I needed to see you."

Betty frowned, "My personal assistant should have kept you out."

"He's in the infirmary. Should be back in a little while. He needs more training if you seriously want to keep people from seeing you."

Betty sighed, "Most people can take no for an answer."

"I'm not most people."

"True enough. Okay, what's on your mind?"

"Kim dumped me."

"She what?"

"She and Ron. They got back together."

"Oh." Betty wondered desperately why Shego was here, and none of the possible reasons she could think of were pleasant. Her gun was in her desk drawer, but she suspected she would not have time to get it out - the green woman was fast. "So, you're, uh… going back to Drakken?"

"I don't know what I'm doing," Shego answered in a dejected voice.

"Care to sit down?" Shego sat, and Betty drew a sigh of relief. Now she just needed to find a natural looking reason to open the drawer with the pistol. "I'm sorry. I really thought you and Kim--"

"I told you," Shego snapped angrily, "she prefers men."

"You told me. I didn't believe you. You looked so happy together…"

"Yeah, well I was happy with her. Too damn happy, lost all my focus."

Betty moved her chair closer to the desk, ostensibly moving closer to Shego, but her hand now rested on the handle to the drawer where she kept a pistol stored. "You said you weren't sure what you were doing?"

Shego noted Betty's move. She wondered briefly if Betty was going for an alarm or a gun. She assumed a gun. A button on the floor, needing a special, programmed push, would be better for an alarm. She considered screaming, "BOO!", but wasn't there to play games. She needed to talk. "Yeah. I… I may go back to Drakken. I don't know. But this is really weird, I feel like I want to finish the recruit training. I sort of made a promise to try and finish a class. Ms. Feinkelder called me a loser. I want to prove her wrong - I want to finish her class just to show her I can do it - rub her nose in the fact she was wrong about me. I don't have a place to stay--"

"You still at Kim's?"

"Nah, couldn't take it. Left yesterday… Spent last night at Mr. Kim's place."

"Bet he loved that."

"Had to lock him in the bathroom for part of the night… Look, the agents and recruits are in different wings here. We never see each other… Can you not tell Kim I'm even around?"

"That's really what you want?"

"That's really what I want."

Betty shrugged, "There are some rooms in the recruit dormitory - had a few drop out of the program. You're welcome to stay there."

Shego gave her a half-smile and Betty took her hand off the drawer handle. "Thanks, think I'll take you up on that," the green woman said. "If… If I finish the recruit training could I get sent somewhere a long way from here? You have an office in Timbuktu or Beijing? I... I don't think I can fight Kim. I don't even want to be in her time zone."

"Do you realize this is only the start of the recruit training? The first cycle of classes, there are two more cycles. Could you stand being here until the end? I'd love to have you, but… Look, you don't have to decide anything today. There are three more weeks in your first sequence before--"

"I don't think I can take being in the same city with her longer than three weeks."

"I'm sorry." Betty's voice sounded like she really meant it, and Shego managed another half-smile.

"It was good while it lasted," she said wistfully. "Just didn't last long enough."

"Look, you said you were interested in finishing the first cycle of classes," Betty said desperately, "I'll do anything I can to help you. I won't say a thing to Kim if she asks about you."

"Really?"

"Promise."

Shego chuckled, "Like I can believe anything you say."

"Seriously. Look, I really hoped you might stay around. I don't have any leverage on you now. We both know that. But I'll do whatever I can for you. Maybe in three weeks you'll feel a little better--"

"Doubt it."

"We don't know the future. I thought… I'm sorry. Just take it a day at a time… Look, you just proved my door is always open to you."

They both laughed slightly before Betty demanded, "You didn't really hurt Jorge, did you?"

"Just a few bruises. I swear."

Betty found someone to arrange a room in the recruit dorm for Shego and the green woman headed for her training classes.

Two hours after Shego left Kim barged into Dr. Director's office.

"Why isn't Jorge stopping people from interrupting me this morning?" Betty complained.

"There was no one in the outer office," Kim explained.

Betty sighed, "Okay, what do you want?"

"Shego's gone!"

"Gone?"

"Yeah. Packed her bags, left the apartment, I don't know where she is, g-o-n-e."

"Don't worry about it."

"What do you mean, don't worry about it? She could go back to crime or something."

"Shego's potential for evil was always vastly greater than the actual harm she caused. She is not a high priority at the moment. Don't worry about it."

"But I… I was in charge of her. She was in my custody. I want her back--"

"I said, don't worry about it. I'm sure you did your best. She's not your worry anymore. What was that old song… 'Don't Worry, Be Happy'?"

"BE HAPPY! HOW CAN I--"

Betty held up a hand to quiet Kim. "I'm certain you have things to be happy about. Concentrate on those. Leave Shego to someone else."

"Can I interrogate Drakken?"

"No. If she went back there… Well, we're monitoring Drakken. His current plan appears to offer no threats in the foreseeable future and we are interested in the technology he's developing."

Kim narrowed her eyes, "You seem to know a lot about Drakken."

"Drop it, Agent Possible."

"Please."

"Kim… Life goes on. You think it's going to go one way, but then it takes a turn and heads in a direction you weren't expecting." _"Like you getting back with Ron."_ "Shego left. That was her choice, it was no reflection on you."

_"What if I hadn't pushed her away?"_ "But--"

"No 'buts'. She is no longer your problem."

Kim reluctantly turned and left. _"She's taking this too personally,"_ Betty thought as she looked at Kim's slumped shoulders as the agent left. _"She should just be happy she got her boyfriend back."_

--

"Thanks for the ride, Carl," Shego told the martial arts instructor when he drove her and her bags over to the recruit dorm.

"No problem… Hey, thanks for staying on. It may not mean much to you - but you are saving lives. If there is anything I can do for you, anything - sensuous massage with scented oil, need someone to scrub your back in the shower - give me a call. "

"If I get really desperate, or lose my mind completely, I'll give you a call - okay?"

"Promise?"

They both laughed, and for the first time since Kim pushed her away Shego felt that perhaps her decision to stay around wasn't a bad idea.

--

The recruit dorm had two large lounges, one with a wide-screen television and nightly fights over channel selection and the second used for study. While television possessed a mind-numbing capability Shego craved she decided to put her efforts in to catching up in International Law and Criminal Justice. She figured she owed Mr. Addams for refusing to sign the petition, and she wanted to prove her ability to Ms. Feinkelder. Langston and Marie took turns helping her by explaining some of the points she hadn't paid attention to in class discussion and lecture.

During a martial arts session on Thursday Mr. Kim expressed a worry, "You okay? You aren't yourself today."

"Tired," she yawned. "Up late working on stuff I should have done weeks ago." _"And I couldn't go to sleep when I went to bed. Too busy thinking about Kim."_

"Well, take care of yourself. You got a lot of people depending on you. We need you to stay healthy."

Kim didn't slept well either. She told herself she simply took her job of monitoring Shego seriously, but she knew it was more than that. She told herself she just liked having someone to share the apartment with as she arrived back at the apartment, but knew it was more than that. She told herself she just liked Shego's cooking as she ate her burger from the take-out window, but knew it was more than that. She missed sitting with Shego in front of the television. She missed Shego beside her in the bed. She missed holding the other woman, or Shego's arms around her. Kim rolled towards Shego's side of the bed and took the green woman's pillow in her arm, hugging it tightly. Kim almost admitted to herself how desperately she missed Shego.

Kim managed to sleep through the alarm, after finally falling asleep she had been too exhausted to get up on time. She skipped breakfast – not that there was anything worth eating in the apartment – and during her morning coffee break she stared into the snack machine trying to decide on the least embarrassing junk food to consume. The redhead did a double-take on one item and quickly put in her money and pushed the buttons. She broke a nail in her haste to pull her selection out of the machine.

The package read 'Hank's Gourmet Health Muffins'. She quickly scanned the package, ignoring the claims of organic bran and mixed fruit to find an address and smiled when she noticed it wasn't far away. "Bingo," she whispered softly. She put in a call to personnel, warning them that she needed to take the rest of the day off before she drove out to check on Drakken's scam.

Kim smiled as she parked in the lot and headed into the factory. While she felt disappointed with Shego for going back to Drakken, Kim felt a little thrill that she would be seeing the green woman again.

The goon who swung at her must have recognized Kim, although the henchmen were not wearing their old red uniforms so she did not recognize him. She grinned, if felt like old times. In a minute she was certain to see Shego. The Global Justice agent didn't even break stride as she entered, leaving the guard curled up on the floor of the hall – gasping as he tried to catch his breath.

Word of her arrival spread quickly and a group of four men tried to block her way as she searched for Drakken or Shego. The fact they delayed her search annoyed Kim, although none of them suffered long-term injuries.

Drakken and Hank Perkins were poring over a large distribution map of the United States when Kim pushed into the executive offices. There were two or three other men in suits, but Kim ignored them. She didn't see Shego.

"Kim Possible!" Drakken gasped.

"The rest of you, leave now!" Kim barked.

Everyone turned to go. "Not you, Drakken, you stay here."

"Now see here, Ms Possible," Hank interrupted, "You can't—"

"I said, leave now," Kim growled.

Perkins fled with the others.

"Now see here," Drakken began, "you can't just—"

"Where is she?" Kim demanded.

"You don't even know what I'm doing. These muffins are—"

Kim picked him up by the front of his coat and pushed him back against a wall – not hard enough to hurt him, but it was a gesture which threatened violence if he didn't cooperate. "I said, where is she?"

"Where is who?"

"Shego."

He stared at her blankly. "Shego? She left a month ago."

"You really haven't seen her?"

"No!"

"Have you talked with her? Has she called?"

"Why are you looking for her? What has she done?"

"I'm asking the questions!"

"But I'm the evil genius. She was just hired help. Why aren't you—"

"She's not just hired help! I want her! Has she called you? Do you have any way to contact her?"

"I'm an evil genius! Don't I get any respect? You didn't even ask what my plans are!"

"I don't care what your plans are!" Kim regretted the words as soon as they left her lips. Drakken actually looked hurt. She set him down. "I'm sorry. I'm sure you're a threat to world security and Global Justice will probably have to use all its resources to stop you. But today I'm just looking for Shego."

"You're just saying that."

"No, seriously. You are a major threat to world order."

Drakken adjusted his clothes, "Well, I haven't seen her. And if I had I wouldn't… I wouldn't dream of withholding the information from you."

"Good," Kim growled with just a hint of threat in her voice. "No idea at all where she might be?"

"No idea."

She handed him a card, "If she contacts you, give me a call – here's my number." He accepted it cautiously and placed it in a pocket. "Oh, you wouldn't mind if I looked through the factory here, would you?"

"Do you have a search warrant?"

"Want me to get one? I'm just looking for Shego."

"I told you, she wasn't here!"

"But you're a villain. You're more than that, you're an evil genius. I can't trust you."

Her words soothed his damaged ego.

"And consider this," she added, "I'm just looking for Shego. If I come back with a search warrant I'll be looking for other things also."

Drakken muttered something about probable cause and not doing anything wrong, but agreed to let her look. He assigned two guards to accompany her, but the two had the good sense not to interfere.

She found no trace of Shego and had no idea how to move forward in her search. She swallowed her pride and thanked Drakken for allowing her to search, reminding him it was important to let her know if Shego contacted him


	15. Not Enough of a Good Thing

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney Co.

**Chapter 15 – Not Enough of a Good Thing**

"Okay, why are you two grinning?" Shego complained as she joined Langston and Marie for a study session Thursday evening.

"You tell her," Langston told the brunette.

"No, it was your idea."

"The cohort elected you as our champion for the drinking contest this Saturday."

The green woman stared at them blankly for a minute. "What do you mean, the cohort elected me to a drinking contest?"

"You know Bubba?" Marie asked.

Shego nodded. The man with the manners of a redneck and the build of a defensive lineman was in one of the cohorts she helped train. Bubba was not his name, but it was what everyone called him.

"How about Nikita?"

Shego thought for a minute, then shook her head no.

"Well, he and Bubba got arguing about who could drink the most. Their two cohorts put up a little money over who could stay standing the longest. Then… Do you know Matsuko?" Shego put her hand out, then rocked it back and forth in a 'sort-of' gesture. "Well, her cohort wanted her in there--"

"I think they're crazy," Langston interjected, "she's too tiny to stand a chance against those two."

"Don't underestimate the Japanese," Marie told him.

"Or a woman," Shego added.

"That's why I told the rest of the cohort about the way you were knocking 'em back at the bar a couple weeks ago. We weren't going to have anyone drinking for us - but I told them you had a hollow leg."

"Great," Shego muttered. "The fifth cohort?"

"They don't have a drinker in the contest, but they're going to see that everyone is consuming the same amount of alcohol--"

"We don't have to drink the same thing?"

"No."

Shego smiled slightly for small favors.

Marie continued, "They'll also measure blood alcohol content -- don't want to poison anyone."

"And when is this again?"

"This Saturday night."

* * *

Friday night, and Kim still wasn't sleeping well. She stared at the television until midnight with no real sense of what was on. She crawled into bed at twelve, but couldn't fall asleep. At one in the morning she turned on the light and made a call.

"Wha?" a groggy voice answered.

"Ron? This is Kim."

"Kim! Hey, how are you?"

"Lousy."

"Lousy?"

"Shego left."

"Great! Uh, did she hurt you? Are you okay?"

"It's not great," Kim snapped. "I miss her, I want her back."

"It wasn't right! You two are enemies!" _"I'm glad she's gone."_

"We're not enemies… Not anymore. I--"

"Then why'd she run out on you?"

"Ron, I need some sympathy… I'm really hurting… I like Shego, I like her a lot. She--"

"She's bad for you!" Ron shouted into the phone.

"You don't know her!" Kim shouted back. "I need her. I need her with me… Ron, I need someone I can talk to about how much I miss her. Please, Ron, you're my friend. I can't talk to my folks…"

"Uh, sure KP. I'm here for you." _"I so don't want to hear about you and Shego."_ Ron sighed, "You're right. I don't know her. Tell me - why do you miss her so much." _"Maybe I can talk some sense into you."_

Kim paused, "Why do I like Shego… She makes me laugh--"

"I made you laugh!"

"Yeah, and we dated until… Ron, I need to talk with somebody about Shego. If you can't, tell me. I don't want to talk about you and me this minute."

"Sorry, KP, I… This is kind of weird for me, I hope you realize that."

Kim almost chuckled, "I know, and I'm sorry… Shego always gets my jokes."

"I always--"

"No, you didn't. And this is last warning Ron."

The blond man sighed, "I'll try."

"Shego and I like the same movies, we like to shop together. Our tastes are a lot alike… Remember when she stayed with me as Ms. Go?"

"Yeah," Ron reluctantly conceded. _"Okay, I'll give Shego the edge there."_ "Any of the bad girl thrill there?"

"What?"

"Some girls go for the bad guys… Do you go for the bad girls?"

Kim managed to chuckle, thinking she had made the right choice calling Ron after all, "I don't know… Maybe. She cooks - and don't say you cook too. I know that. It was one of the things I loved about you."

"Speaking of love, are the two of you good for each other in bed?"

"Yeah. She's incredible. We-- Wait a minute! Ron, are you fantasizing about Shego and me having sex?"

"Uh… Maybe."

"Stop it!"

"You can't stop a man's thoughts, KP. Although maybe if you let me watch…"

Kim sighed, "You are still so Ron."

"Yeah, some of us never change." He didn't say it sarcastically. There was an honesty there Kim drew comfort from. Ron always let her know his opinion. It was the thing she wanted to change most about Shego. The green woman needed to open up and be honest the way Ron was honest.

_"Maybe I need to be more honest too."_ Kim curled up on the bed, her phone pressed to her ear. "I've really missed you the last year or two. Please, just talk to me now. I miss her so bad… I have to be able to talk to someone about her."

"I'll do my best."

They chatted a few minutes, then Kim thought of another way to express her feelings, she sighed, "She complements me--"

"Compliments?"

"Not compliments, complements - with an e. She completes me. It's like there was something missing from my life, and when she's with me it's not missing anymore. I feel whole. I felt like it was the same for her. I felt like under the tough exterior she needed me as much as I needed her. We're a lot alike, but we each have strengths the other needs. I need her back. I want to be whole again."

"You miss her. You need her. You want her. Do you love her?"

Kim hesitated, "I don't know…"

"Well, I sure as heck don't know. You need to decide, Kim. Do you love her?"

Kim remained silent for a minute. She didn't want to admit her own feelings without knowing Shego's feelings, "Yeah," she said finally, "I think I do."

_"Damn"_ "Why'd she leave?" _"And can I be sure she's never coming back?"_

"I… I pushed her away. I--"

"You pushed her away?"

"I wasn't thinking, okay? You know, she was insanely jealous of you and--"

"Jealous! Of me?"

"You're a great guy. I think she needed some reassurance from me… And I pushed her away… I screwed up."

"If she loves you, she'll come back."

"I never told her I loved her."

"Did she ever say it to you?"

"No."

Ron wasn't sure what to say, part of him wanted to rejoice and part of him felt empathy for his friend. "What's the problem with you two?"

Kim sighed, "We were enemies for too long. We're still afraid to expose our feelings."

"So, sounds like stupid pride."

"Stupid pride?"

"Yeah. You don't want to take risks. What if you say, 'I love you' and she doesn't say it back? You don't want to take any chances so you keep your mouth shut to keep from getting hurt."

"Okay, but why didn't she say anything to me?"

"Kim, repeat after me, stupid pride."

"Stupid pride, again?"

"Exactly. You both suffer from it."

"But what if she doesn't like me?"

"Hello? Earth to Kim, she left Drakken to be with you in that dinky apartment. She cooks for you and even went home with you… Kim, much as I love you I don't think I'd do all that for you. She loves you."

"You really think so."

"I'm sure of it. I don't like it at all, but I'm sure of it."

"Did you say you were sure of it, or full of it?"

"Sure of it."

"So, what do I need to do?"

"Duh, you need to find her."

"Then what?"

"When we were dating, why did people always think I was the slow one?"

"Seriously, Ron."

"One of you needs to stop being so chicken and tell the other one how you feel."

They chatted for another hour. Kim finally got the full story of Ron's breakup with Shosh, and felt guilty about how happy it made her. _"He deserves someone better than her,"_ Kim told herself. She tried to remember if Tara had said she was seeing anyone

* * *

Kim paced around the apartment and fretted on Saturday evening. She felt a terrible certainty that something bad was happening with Shego and wanted to find her and talk to her before her Ron-inspired courage evaporated.

Nothing terribly bad had happened to Shego that evening, at least not yet. The fifth cohort was engaged in analysis of the content of various bottles, doing math to insure that each drink would contain the same half-ounce of pure alcohol. Bubba had a bottle of 190-proof Everclear, which he planned on drinking with strawberry soda - to the disgust of the Russian. Nikita brought two bottles of high-octane vodka. "I will drink the second to celebrate my victory after the rest of you collapse," he told the other contestants. Matsuko defied the stereotype that had made many guess she would drink sake and planned to work on gin-and-tonics. Shego would drink Scotch over ice.

When their preparations were finished the fifth cohort let the others into the television lounge, the arena for the evening's contest. Cohorts gathered in the corners of the room closest to their champions and the contest began.

To everyone's surprise Bubba began to show signs of being seriously drunk first. Worried members of his cohort made him sit down while the judges had him blow into a Breathalyzer.

The others sipped their drinks slowly as someone announced his BAC to be two-nine. There was a babble of voices from the group around Bubba. Someone could be heard asking, "What happened?" and a minute later someone else shouted "You stupid summabitch!"

Someone in Matsuko's cohort nudged a member of the crowd around Bubba, "What happened?"

"He drank two six-packs this afternoon to get ready for the competition!"

The little Japanese woman was the next to drop from the competition, although she lasted longer than Shego would have thought possible. She displayed no obvious signs of intoxication until she started to giggle like mad and fell back into the arms of her cohort.

The Russian looked at Shego and raised an eyebrow, "The crowd grows restless. Shall we take our drinks faster?"

"Fine by me, Ivan." The two touched their glasses, then knocked back the contents. They put their glasses down for the judges to refill. "But unless you're planning to collapse I suggest they start on the kegs now - 'cause I'm good for hours," she told him.

"The name is Nikita," he reminded her.

"Sorry, Boris."

He wondered if she was trying to irritate him, or starting to feel the alcohol. He didn't care - she was half his size and didn't stand a chance. He half hoped she didn't leave the contest too soon, let the others see how much he could drink and stay on his feet and functioning. Shego almost felt guilty, her metabolism allowed her to burn off the alcohol faster than a normal person. But she saw no reason to apologize for being better, and had hopes that she might drink enough to actually sleep through the night.

As the two remaining contestants stayed on their feet the other recruits started on the kegs and a party began to go on around them. Shego's cohort cheered solidly for her, while the Russian's cohort remained in his corner. The other recruits divided their loyalties for the remaining pair. Women in the other three cohorts tended to cheer for Shego while the men tended to support Nikita. Perhaps political divisions were more pronounced. Almost all the international recruits supported Nikita, with the exception of a Pole who would have preferred his tongue be pulled out with a pair of pliers rather than cheer for a Russian.

The two continued to drink, as their motor skills and clarity of speech began to diminish. The judges began to take blood alcohol readings on both of them between rounds. As the judges took their readings the contest took a grim turn for the Russian, the American woman was keeping up with him, and her BAC was lower. Accusing her of cheating would look bad if the accusation proved false, but losing to her would look even worse. He demanded that a member of his cohort be allowed to check the proof on her bottle. Shego responded by suggesting they switch bottles - she'd drink his vodka and he was welcome to her Scotch if he believed it would make a difference.

A couple drinks later the Russian knew he had lost. He growled something in Russian, which no one in the lounge understood, and attempted to walk back to his room. He put a lot of effort into not staggering as he left. Sadly, he put so much effort into not staggering that he had no attention left for watching where he was going. He half-missed the door, collided with the frame, and passed out.

Shego's cohorts and supports raised a cheer as she poured herself a double and raised her glass to them.

When the party finally began to wind down Marie and Langston had to help Shego back to her room.

"Why did she keep drinking after she won?" the accountant asked.

Langston broke into song, _"I keep hearin' you're concerned about my happiness  
But all that thought you're givin' me is conscience I guess  
If I were walkin' in your shoes I wouldn't worry none  
While you and your friends're worryin' bout me I'm havin' lots of fun  
Countin' flowers on the wall that don't bother me at all  
Playin' solitare 'til dawn with a deck of fifty-one  
Smokin' cigarettes and watchin' Captain Kangaroo  
Now don't tell me I've nothing to do."_

"Shu' up," Shego mumbled.

"What was that," Marie demanded.

"Statler Brothers song, a little too close for comfort."

"You tol' me you classical something…" Shego interjected.

"Hey, if you play the violin in Texas you'd better play fiddle too."

"What's the difference between a fiddle and a violin?" the bewildered accountant asked.

"No one minds if you set a beer down on a fiddle."

They got Shego into her room and laid her down on her bed. "I'll leave and you can undress her," the black man suggested.

Shego threw her arms around the other woman, "Can I keep her? She follow me home." She appeared to be trying to drag the brunette into bed with her, and a look of panic crossed Marie's face.

Langston gently pulled Shego's hands off Marie. "Did I tell you her problem is that she broke up with her girlfriend?" he asked the brunette.

"No, you didn't," the accountant told him, looking distinctly nervous. "Sit in the chair, I may need you again."

Langston had an idea, "I'll be back in ten minutes to check up on you. Wait here for me - promise?"

"Promise me you will come back - I don't want to spend the night in here."

It took Langston twelve minutes to get back, by which time Marie had blankets pulled over the sleeping Shego.

Langston pulled a new tube of lipstick out of a small sack from the drugstore across the street. On the mirror he drew a large heart and wrote inside it, "You were GREAT!!" below the heart he inscribed "xxx." He stuffed the lipstick and sack in one pocket, then pulled a lacey bra out of another pocket and dropped it on the floor by the clothes Marie had taken off Shego.

The accountant gave the black man a disapproving look, "Souvenir of some past indiscretion?"

"Nah, I saw it in Lost and Found last week when I was looking for a glove. Probably from some party."

"She'd better not think that came from me!"

"Hey, I bought lipstick that wasn't your color, and that's a thirty-five double-D."

"That must have been some party." Marie smiled, "Maybe she'll think we got her a hooker for winning the contest."

"I'm hoping she goes Cinderella on us and looks for the woman who lost it. I'm willing to play Sancho Panza to her Don Quixote."

The two chuckled as Shego's door locked behind them.


	16. The Spider and the Fly

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various and sundry characters from the Kim Possible series are owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners.

Bertram Widgeon appeared in chapter six.

**Chapter 16 - The Spider and the Fly**

During the first week away from Kim Shego developed the habit of staying a little late in the Global Justice building, waiting until she felt confident Kim would have left the building before checking her mail slot. On Monday evening it contained an envelope in addition to a couple notes on the salmon-colored message forms so common at GJ. Curious she tore open the envelope and took out a single sheet of paper with a hand-written message. The green woman managed to turn even more pale as she read the note, it greeted her by her real name. Shego studied the message until she felt confident she had memorized the important parts, then her hands glowed green and the message burst into flames.

Few people had need to venture into the sub-basement at Global Justice headquarters. Shego stood in front of the door to which she had been directed and assumed the sign reading 'Maintenance' lied. Even in the unlikely event someone sent her on a fool's errand she doubted real Janitor's closets had expensive touch pad locks. The combination found in the note opened the door, and she looked into the small space before entering. It was not a broom closet. The floor was too clean, the shelves and even the industrial sink were recessed into the walls - leaving nothing over the floor, and a thin layer of dust covered the cleaning supplies. Shego guessed trap or elevator. This seemed too elaborate for a trap. _"Maybe it's a trap trap,"_ ran through her head; then she mentally dope-slapped herself - she wasn't working for Drakken any more.

Shego stepped inside and manipulated the light switch as she had been directed. She felt no surprise as a deadbolt shot into place in the door and the floor began to rise slowly. The ceiling slid back, revealing a shaft that the pale woman guessed went up two or three stories. As she ascended she noticed no door to exit from, but a second ceiling slid back and she found herself in a coat closet with a normal appearing door.

"You're late," a sardonic voice complained as the elevator came to a halt.

"I came as soon as I got the note," she replied opening the door and stepping out. She felt no surprise at finding herself in the office of Bertram Widgeon. "Do you invite me to sit down, or I do that on my own?"

He pointed to one of the two chairs sitting on the other side of his desk, and she sat down in the other. The gaunt man gestured to an armoire behind him with a couple bottles, "Cognac?"

"I don't drink with strangers."

"I assume you're curious why I asked you here."

"No, I assume you are going to tell me. You didn't ask me here to play guessing games."

"I learned your circumstances have changed in a less happy direction and--"

"Where did you hear that?" Shego asked warily.

"Dr. Director mentioned it at a meeting of the very small group of senior staff. She had so wanted you to be happy here and fears we may lose you. She hoped we might find a way to make your stay more pleasant - let you know you are welcome to stay."

"And a meeting with you was the best she could do?"

He shook his head no. "She doesn't know about this. I invited you here on my own."

"You are not my type."

"Nor are you mine." His long, spidery fingers nervously arranged some of the pieces of paper scattered across his desk. "Let me tell you about Global Justice. These are things you may know already, but allow me a minute to establish the context of what I need to say to you.  
"Global Justice is not about intelligence."

Shego opened her mouth to say something scathing, but he gave her a stern look, "I don't need your sarcasm. Our UN charter limits us to law enforcement in the areas of violations of international law and criminals working across the boundaries of member states. We are not allowed to gather intelligence data--"

"Says the head of the Intelligence Division."

"We are not allowed to gather for ourselves," he repeated harshly. "The national agencies of member states are supposed to provide us with intelligence which we can collate."

"Your tone of voice suggests they don't."

"They certainly don't. Knowledge is power, no one likes to share."

"That's stupid. It's in their own best interests to let a place like Global Justice know what's happening."

He took a sip from an amber liquid in a crystal glass. "Oh, they want everyone else to share with us, but each government wants to keep its own secrets."

Shego snorted in disgust. "Stupid."

"Let's imagine that you have, oh, a quarter million dollars, in some bank… Let's say in Akron, Ohio under the false identity of Sabrina Helena Gomez. Are you willing to share that with another?"

Shego darkened with anger, "Is this a shakedown?"

"Oh," he remarked coolly, "a bit close to home? I wasn't certain… No, that is your little secret. But your response shows you don't want to share. No one does."

"If I know two plus two equals four it doesn't hurt me to tell you."

"There is no value in two plus two equals four--"

"There is if the engineer designing a bridge doesn't know that much."

"The value of intelligence is in inverse proportion to how many people know it. The more people who know, the less valuable it becomes. The fewer, the more valuable. That insures that national agencies keep the most important information for themselves."

"I'm not sure what this has to do with me."

"For years I've petitioned the Security Council to allow Global Justice to expand its intelligence gathering capacity. My petitions are regularly refused - excuses like national sovereignty, and the need to maintain an impossible standard of neutrality."

"I'm still not--"

"Imagine my surprise," he continued, flipping open a file on his desk, "to discover that Dr. Director's predecessor as head of Global Justice allowed a completely unauthorized covert operation against Theodore Lipsky, aka Dr. Drakken, almost a decade ago. He sent the young volunteer out without training, relying on her own abilities. He feared her cover might be compromised if she had been seen by any agents here."

He paused, waiting for Shego to say something. The pale woman remained silent.

"Nothing to say?"

"You planning on blackmailing me? 'Cause I'm really getting pretty sick of that."

"Blackmail? Heavens, no. I wouldn't dream of blackmail. And I wouldn't dream of contradicting the written testimony of the late, former director who is not here to back up the written evidence. You might consider this, however, I am in a position where I can potentially help you."

Shego's eyes narrowed. "Help me how? And what do you get out of it?"

"In terms of helping you, your 'authorization' is rather thin. It can be fleshed out with your reports during those years. A bit of corroborative detail intended to provide artistic verisimilitude to an otherwise bald and unconvincing narrative."

"And you get?"

"I will be presenting the case for adding an intelligence gathering capacity to my department again in the near future. Eventually the slugs on the Security Council will see the Global Justice will be much more effective if we can gather information we can trust for ourselves."

The green woman raised an eyebrow, "And by gathering intelligence you mean breaking and entering."

He shrugged, "If necessary. You possess, shall we call it, 'practical experience' in the matters which could make you exceedingly valuable if we are allowed to expand."

"And if they turn you down again?"

His voice dropped slightly, even though Shego suspected his administrative assistant had already gone home and the walls and doors were soundproofed. "My department has certain, shall we say, discretionary funds available. I am asking if you would be willing to do for real the sort of job you supposedly held for years."

"You mean putting me back with Drakken or some guy like Dementor? 'Cause I can tell you I won't spy on Drakken. And people like Dementor don't trust me."

"No, not deep cover. Rather there are occasions it would be extremely valuable to have bugs placed in offices or meeting rooms in various capitals, where photos of correspondence or diagrams could help the cause of justice."

"Even if it's illegal."

"The ends justify the means."

"I'd like a little time to think."

"It's a couple weeks until I present my arguments. I believe you expressed a willingness to finish the first cycle of courses."

She nodded.

"If they approve I can officially offer you a position in my department - a high position in my department."

"And if they don't approve?"

He rested his arms on the desk and touched the tips of his long boney fingers together in front of his face. "There will be no official position to offer. But I am still interested."

"Can I talk with--"

"I would appreciate you not speaking to anyone. Intelligence remains in inverse proportion to the number of people knowing it. We need to leave this at two for the time being."

"How will I--"

He held up a hand to silence her. "Consider the proposal. You don't need to make any decision today. But I'd appreciate it if no one saw you leave my office. The switch in the closet works in the same manner as the one in the sub-basement, you should leave that way. Oh, there is a motion detector in the hall down there, if anyone is moving the light switch glows - don't exit until it turns off."

"I can assume the key pad combination will be changed downstairs if I need to contact you again."

"Oh course. But don't call me; I'll call you in a couple weeks."

* * *

"Dr. Director, there's--"

"I told you not to disturb me," Betty snapped into her intercom.

"Ms. Ghose is coming in to see you."

Betty flipped a switch on her intercom and glared at the pale woman who invaded her office, "You have Jorge better trained than I do."

Shego shrugged and, uninvited, took a chair. "I need to talk with you."

"I can't think of anything I need to talk with you about… Oh, have you made a decision about your future? Mr. Addams and Ms. Feinkelder both report you are doing well."

Shego allowed herself a small smile.

"No, I think you've got a problem inside Global Justice."

"A problem? What sort of a problem?"

"I think one of your departments may have gone rogue."

"Gone rogue…" Betty looked at the open door and shouted, "Jorge! Close the door. And this time I mean it - don't let me be disturbed." A minute later she turned back to Shego, "Okay, what do you mean?"

"I mean, I had a little talk with the head of your Intelligence Department the other day. He wants to put Global Justice in the business of gathering intelligence for itself."

"Mr. Widgeon has desired that for years. And I'm not unsympathetic. I'll be going with him to the Security Council in a couple weeks and we'll try and persuade them again. Did he ask you to consider joining his staff if they approve?"

"Yeah… Do you also know of his plans for covert operations if they don't approve? Given some of the shit you've pulled I wouldn't be surprised, but I am curious."

"Covert… Illegal operations if we don't have permission?"

"I think that is the obvious meaning of the words, yes."

"You probably misunderstood him. He--"

"I understood him perfectly!"

"Any violations of our UN mandate would threaten the very existence of Global Justice. I won't believe any of my administrative staff would suggest such a plan."

"I don't care what you believe. I know what I heard. If you don't want to act on it - no skin off my nose. Your problem now."

Betty Director took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "I appreciate your honesty. I will give some extra attention to the Intelligence Department.

Shego nodded her head, half wondering if Betty was lying and half wondering if the head of GJ would ask her to work as an informant for her.

"If our petition for greater intelligence gathering powers is allowed you would be an excellent candidate - either as an agent or instructor if you are willing to continue with us," Betty continued.

"And if you're turned down?"

"Which is very likely… I hope Mr. Widgeon will accept that as he has accepted his earlier petitions being rejected. Thank you, really, for coming in to see me."

Ten minutes after Shego left Jorge's voice came over the intercom, "Mr. Widgeon says he has an appointment.

"Let him in."

"Have a seat, Bertie," Betty greeted him, and pointed to a chair. "You heard it all."

"Did you have to use these intercoms?" the gaunt man groused, "they don't have sufficient encryption."

Betty coughed gently, and the man pulled a fifty from his wallet and handed it over.

Betty smiled, "You didn't think she'd report to me, did you?"

"To be honest, no. I wouldn't have placed the bet if I thought you had a chance of winning."

Betty's face lost the smile, "What's this about covert operations? And please don't tell me she misunderstood you."

"She would be an ideal candidate. She has all the requisite skills."

"And if she's arrested?"

"She's an ideal candidate. Easily expendable. We deny all knowledge of her actions. No one is going to believe her."

Betty sighed, "We need to be honest with her."

Widgeon looked puzzled, "Honest… I seem to remember hearing that word somewhere before. But I've no idea what it means."

"Look, I bent a few rules to get her here--"

Bertram Widgeon raised one eyebrow.

"Okay, I broke a lot of rules to get her here. And when Kim dumped her I was really afraid we'd lose her. I think we need to play it straight with her, Bertie. She has a lot of potential, and I want her on our side."

"She is an opportunity we should not let slip from us. We can use her--"

"I don't want us using her! Look, let's just see if the Council approves the proposal--"

"I want to add a second proposal - we need to be allowed to commit in-the-field executions."

"Assassinations?"

"Executions. Only those approved by the Security Council. It is impossible to take war criminals, for example, peacefully. Most of them have squads of bodyguards. A single skilled assassin could--"

"Shego?"

He smiled.

"No, Bertie. No way I will allow that."

"I intend to ask for authority."

"That should guarantee the intelligence gathering is rejected."

"On the contrary, they are two separate proposals - both entirely reasonable expansions of our mandate. But if they regard the execution request as unduly harsh the request for greater intelligence will appear even more moderate."

"You're wrong."

"We'll see." The tall man got up to leave.

"Oh, Bertie?"

"Yes?"

"Did you ever find her real name?"

"No."

"Drop the search."

"Why? It could be valuable, more leverage."

"We're going to try the honest route this time. Besides, she has family who don't need their identities compromised."

He shrugged, "If you say so."

"I say so."

"All right, no more work on uncovering her real identity," Bertram Widgeon promised as he left the office.

* * *

Kim received a summons to Betty Director's office two days later. The head of Global Justice looked distinctly unhappy. "Did you question Drakken after I told you not to," she demanded.

The tone of voice indicated she already knew the answer. "Yes," Kim responded, unwilling to be caught in a lie.

"Why in the hell… What were you thinking! What authority did you have? What possessed you to disobey an order like that?"

"I needed to find Shego."

"And I told you to forget about it." A pained look crossed Betty's face and she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Have you gone back?"

"Gone back?" Kim asked puzzled.

"To see Drakken."

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know, why were you enough of a damn fool to go out there in the first place after you were told not to?"

Kim expressed her confusion, "I don't know what this is all about. What is going on?"

"Drakken disappeared yesterday. And his business partner thinks you're responsible -- says you should be arrested for kidnapping."


	17. The Man Who Wasn't There

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various and sundry characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

**Chapter 17 - The Man Who Wasn't There**

"Drakken is missing?" Kim repeated in disbelief.

"Yes, and I need to consider you as a suspect."

"I had nothing to do with--"

"Kim, I'd like to believe you. I don't think you kidnapped him. However, could he have gone into hiding because of anything you said or did? Did you threaten him in any way?"

The redhead appeared slightly confused, "I don't think so… Wouldn't he have fled immediately if I'd threatened him? Why would he have waited a week?"

"Have you had any, and I mean _any_, contact with him since you went there? Even a phone call?"

"No. I had given him a card with my number. I'd asked him to call me…"

"What is it?" Betty asked after a moment's pause.

"He didn't call me. I was planning to go back and check on him again - but he wouldn't have known that. Why was Drakken being allowed to function so openly?"

Betty shrugged, "Since global warming is a problem, the technology to reduce the world's average temperature slightly could be extremely valuable. We need to find Drakken."

"I'd like to lead a team to--"

"No."

"No?"

"I told you. We have to consider you a suspect in his disappearance."

"But I know Drakken better than anyone!"

"But you're a suspect in the disappearance!"

"Am I going to be arrested?"

"No. As far as I know there is no evidence you had anything to do with him being gone, but I can't allow you any sort of authority in the investigation."

"Can I at least go out with the group?"

"I hope so. This is turning tricky. The police are arguing that Global Justice has no jurisdiction in the investigation - and I've got a Congressman demanding to know why Global Justice didn't say a word about Drakken opening a muffin factory in his district - although I think he's trying to cover his own ass by diverting attention from the fact he got a tax break for them to open the factory and bring in jobs."

"I'm not sure what you're saying."

Betty sighed, "Neither am I. If we're allowed to investigate you can accompany the team - but keep a low profile. Is that clear?"

Kim nodded.

"And I've given you some very clear orders in the past which you've ignored. Can you follow orders this time?"

"Cross my heart," Kim said solemnly.

When the Global Justice van arrived at the muffin factory three police cars were already there. The detective in charge of the investigation came out to argue with the head of the squad over whether GJ would even be allowed in the factory. Kim and the other agents followed orders and stayed on the other side of the yellow police tape. As the detective and agent in charge argued a van from a local television station drove up and a news crew got out. "Kim? Kim Possible?" a woman called.

Kim looked over, "Summer Gale?"

"Yeah, can I talk with you for a minute?" Kim looked hesitant. "Cameras aren't rolling," the newswoman told her.

Kim moved a little closer. "What are you doing here?"

Summer shrugged, "Getting older. Smaller job, at the smallest station in town. At least this is major market. The police band said you'd been named, can I get a statement?"

"Uh, better not without my supervisor's permission. I don't think he'll give it." Kim looked over. Agent Franklin Nelson Stein, who went simply by Nelson and nursed a deep resentment towards his parents, saw the news van and headed her way, with the police lieutenant hurrying to keep up.

"Summer Gale, In Your Face News, can I get a statement on the charge that a Global Justice agent kidnapped international terrorist Dr. Drakken?"

Stein hesitated. Punching the idiot reporter in front of her film crew would not look good on the nightly news, no matter how much it was deserved. And Global Justice didn't mind positive PR if he could sound reasonable. He might even be able to use an interview to his advantage.

"Was that Ms. Gale?"

"Yes."

"Well, you need to get your facts straight. At the moment I know of no evidence that a crime has been committed. The police are here investigating that allegation, and we trust they will find if Mr. Lipsky is missing or not."

"But why is Global Justice here?"

"The man who alleges Mr. Lipsky's disappearance named Ms. Possible as a suspect. We believe this reflects personal animosity towards her for her past efforts at stopping Mr. Lipsky's plans and has no foundation in reality."

"Has Kim Possible seen Dr. Drakken recently?"

He paused, lies could come back to bite him in the ass. "She interviewed him more than a week ago."

"So she is a suspect."

"I imagine the police aren't ruling out anyone - including news crews at this moment. Mr. Lipsky may have talked with a hundred people since his interview with Agent Possible, and, in the sense he saw them all subsequent to his meeting with her, they would all represent better suspects."

"If Global Justice knew of the location of a dangerous international criminal in the midst of our city, why was no one informed?"

He waved his hand at the factory behind him, "He was making muffins. If I can say it on the air, he was making damn fine muffins. He was being monitored, he was paying taxes, and he provided jobs for more than a hundred people."

"Why is he gone? Why is Global Justice here?"

"I don't even know if he is gone. An assertion was made and the police are doing their job and following up on the accusation. While the police will do a fine job, the fact a Global Justice agent was accused makes us anxious to defend our organization. We are offering our service to the local police in the same manner that I believe they would offer their assistance if we were investigating a case in which in which a police officer had been unfairly accused. And I hope they will accept our presence with the grace we would extend to them if the situation were reversed."

"Do the police--"

He held up his hand, "I would not presume to speak for the police. Lieutenant Jefferson," the agent pointed at the detective, "is in charge of the case."

"Lieutenant Jefferson, would you--"

"No comments about an on-going investigation. Now get out of here. You're blocking a fire lane and I'll have you arrested if you don't move."

"But freedom of the press--"

"Take it up with the fire marshal, lady. You're not gone in three minutes and you're charged."

As the news crew hurried for the van the detective turned to the head of the GJ squad, "Okay, you and your group can come in. You don't do anything on your own and you follow orders, clear?"

"Absolutely."

"Got any evidence of a crime?" Agent Stein asked as his squad accompanied the detective to the other side of the police tape.

"I don't know what we got," the detective sighed, "Except a story that's seven different kinds of screwy."

"Anything to suggest Agent Possible," he pointed to Kim, "had anything to do with it?"

"That's Possible?"

Kim nodded.

"You stay by me," he told her. "There's no evidence you did anything wrong. His partner's story stinks to high heaven, but I want you where I can keep an eye on you."

As they entered the building Agent Stein asked, "What have you got?"

"Not much. Got a room of high tech gadgets and tools we can't make any sense of… Got anyone who might help us?"

The GJ team leader paused and looked his group over, "I think Mahfouz can help you."

Detective Jefferson looked a little nervous, and asked in a whisper "Uh, isn't he…"

"Egyptian," the brown man spoke up. "And being Muslim doesn't make me stupid or a terrorist."

"Sorry," the black police lieutenant apologized, and beckoned to one of the officers watching the door, "Take him to that workroom two floors down."

Before Agent Stein or Detective Jefferson could say anything else Kim butted in to the conversation, "Have you seen a green woman?"

"You will remain silent unless spoken to," Stein told her, and Kim shut her mouth. He turned to the officer, "Will you allow two of my men to look around?"

Jefferson hesitated before answering, "If there was one shred of evidence this was a crime scene, I'd tell you to go to hell for even asking that question. But--"

"But there's no evidence of a crime."

"Yeah, not that we can find. Just one nut with a crazy story. They can look, if they don't touch a damn thing and let me know if they see anything suspicious."

Stein turned and nodded to the other two agents, who saluted and left. "Can I meet your nut job?"

"That was my next suggestion. I want to see how he reacts to Agent Possible being here."

The story Hank Perkins told made no sense. He and Drakken had been discussing whether a muffin using açaí berries could be developed before the over-hyped claims of the producers were recognized as a fraud or not. "And then he was gone."

Detective Jefferson allowed Agent Stein to ask the questions he had asked earlier.

"What do mean, he was gone?"

"He disappeared!"

"He went to the bathroom and didn't come back? He went into another room. What?"

"He was there," Perkins pointed to a spot by a table. "And I was on the other side of the table. I asked if he heard something. He said no. And then he just disappeared."

"From right in front of you?"

"Yes?"

"So, why did you mention Kim Possible when you phoned the police. Was she there?"

"She was here a week or so ago."

"But not when Drakken, you say, disappeared?"

"No," he admitted reluctantly.

"So, why did you blame her?"

"Well, Dr. Drakken always said she was his greatest enemy. Who else would want him dead?"

"What makes you think he's dead?"

Hank Perkins looked nervous. The Global Justice agent looked at the police officer, wondering if he had the same suspicion - that Hank Perkins might have killed his partner for his share of the business.

"So you know of no reason to name Kim Possible as a suspect?"

"I told you, Drakken always said she was his worst enemy."

"Sorry," the detective apologized to Kim, "seems to be no reason to consider you a suspect."

"No problem," Kim replied absent-mindedly. Unlike the two men she was willing to take Perkins at his word, and wondered how Drakken could have disappeared.

* * *

When Shego took her tray into the faculty dining room at Global Justice the room went oddly silent. She frowned slightly. Over the last few weeks she had achieved some acceptance and wondered what was going on.

She found a spot near the martial arts instructor and set her tray of food down, "Okay, Carl, what in the hell is going on?"

He hesitated a minute, "Lot of talk about Kim… And when people were gossiping the fact you were living with her got spread around."

"Talking about Kim? Why? Is she all right?"

"Look, you know a lot of gossip is nothing but bullshit."

"Yeah, so tell me."

"I don't know that--"

"Tell me!"

"Someone claims Dr. Drakken is missing, and accused Kim."

"Doc missing? Kim wouldn't have had anything to do with that. What kind of bullshit is this?"

"You asked me what the talk was about. I'm not sure anyone really believed it. But, like I said, when people got talking your relationship with her came out."

"We don't have a relationship."

He shrugged, "Maybe you don't now. But the two of you were living together. And you're obviously still in love with her."

"You shut the fuck up," Shego hissed, standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see Betty.

* * *

As Shego pushed into the outer office of the director of Global Justice Betty's office assistant hit the floor and hid under the desk.

"She in, Jorge?" Shego asked, not even pausing.

"Yes," came the voice from beneath the desk.

Betty Director didn't even look up from her computer screen as the door burst open, "I thought you'd be here earlier."

"I didn't hear anything until lunch. Why in the hell didn't you tell me?"

"Because someone told me that she is scared to death to hear Kim's name."

"I am not scared to--"

"Yes, you are. Now sit down and shut up." Betty was surprised how meekly Shego obeyed - but then she had information the green woman wanted to hear. She waited until Shego was seated. "You should really try talking with her, you know."

"Look, I didn't come here to talk about Kim," Shego bristled.

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't! I… I heard Drakken is missing."

"That's what his muffin partner…" Betty looked at a note on her desk, "a man named Hank Perkins claims."

"So how does Kim fit in this?"

"I thought you didn't want to talk about Kim?"

Shego sat there in agony for a minute, knowing she should leave, but having been reduced to begging a favor. "Please?" she finally said softly.

"Agent Stein took a team out, Kim went with them. Perkins claims Drakken just vanished… Did Drakken have any sort of invisibility ray?"

"He worked on one once… Just turned the top half inch or so invisible. Really looked pretty nasty until it wore off. Do you think--"

"I don't know what to think. Perkins' story makes no sense, but that's what he claims. Says he only blamed Kim because Drakken always said she was his worst enemy."

Shego looked thoughtful, "One time, after Drakken had the pandimensional vortex inducer, we all disappeared for a couple hours…"

As the two women talked the phone rang in the outer office. A minute later Jorge's voice came through the open door, "It's Agent Stein. You'll want to hear this."

Betty turned her phone on speaker so Shego could hear. "Yes?"

"We got a problem."

Betty frowned, "What sort of a problem?"

"Kim Possible is gone."

Shego shouted at the phone, "What do you mean, Kim's gone?"

"She disappeared."

Dr. Director glared at Shego, and put a finger to her lips, reminding the woman to be quiet. "I would like some explanation of that claim."

"Wish I could give it to you. I had a call from Mahfouz - he was down looking over Drakken's play room - and he claimed that while he and two police officers were standing there tools just started disappearing.  
"Perkins shouted, 'See, I told you.'  
"Kim looked like she was thinking, she said something like, 'I may have an idea' and then she just disappeared."

"Vanished?"

"Into thin air. While I was looking at her. There was sort of a noise--"

"Could you identify it?"

"No, never heard anything quite like it. I thought Perkins was nuts… Maybe I'm nuts too, I don't know what happened."

"See what you can find. Come give me an oral report before you type up the official report. And call immediately if you find anything new."

As soon as she hung up Shego spoke, "I'm going out there."

* * *

Kim's first thought, on regaining consciousness, was how much her head hurt. Before she even opened her eyes she rubbed the spot where something had hit her.

"You're awake, good." A familiar voice said. "It looks like we'll be spending lots of time together."

Kim decided to keep her eyes closed a little longer. She did not feel up to looking at Drakken.

* * *

Author's Note: for the first time in this story I've posted without having the next chapter in any shape for posting the next week.


	18. Going Nowhere Fast

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

Two more chapters and an epilogue to go. Not sure when they'll be finished, or even if I'll have my customary preview for reviewers.

**Chapter 18 - Going Nowhere Fast**

As soon as Betty Director hung up on Agent Stein Shego spoke, "I'm going out there."

"No, you're not," Dr. Director retorted angrily.

"Why the hell not? You don't think I had anything to do with it, do you?"

"No, but you are not a Global Justice agent and--"

"What does that mean? You think that means shit? One of your agents just disappeared right from under the nose of another agent!"

Betty was not in a good mood either, "Okay, and what in the hell can you do? I just asked if you could think of anything, and you said you didn't have a damn clue! You got one now? You tell me what you can do that the police and agents out there right now can't do."

"I can threaten to leave someone in pieces."

"Who? And what good will that do you?"

Shego took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "Okay, I'm upset--"

"So am I," Betty admitted, "but that won't do Kim any good."

"Yeah… Look, I probably know Drakken better than anybody. I know the guys. They're more likely to talk with me than Global Justice agents or the police."

"I'll send you out with Will Du--"

"Hello!" Shego objected loudly, "what part of more likely to talk with me did you not get?"

"You are a Global Justice recruit. I can't send you out by yourself, I--"

"And I don't give a damn! I'll take off this uniform and go as me."

"And get your ass thrown in jail. What good will that do Kim or Drakken? Will has a wonderful talent for blindly following orders if they are explained clearly. I'll tell him why we need him to stay out of your way. He'll go out with you and go buy coffee or something while you do your job."

Shego looked uncertain and Betty put a hand on her shoulder. "I don't like having an agent in trouble. I'm sure you're even more upset than I am. We'll do everything in our power to find Kim and Drakken. You can do more working with us than on your own."

Tight-lipped and unhappy, Shego gave a small nod in agreement, "When can I go?"

* * *

Shego had the uncomfortable suspicion that Will Du was trying to pump her for information on the drive over. She was willing to overlook it because, in other circumstances, she would have done the same thing. She also needed him. Her only regret was that she didn't think she had a shred of anything helpful to tell him. But, if the man was even half as smart as he seemed to think he was, perhaps he might be able to glean information from the scraps of knowledge Shego could provide. Sadly she doubted if he was even as quarter as bright as he imagined.

"Get me a large latte," she directed him when he parked in front of the muffin factory. "Put in two packets of Splenda. You put in saccharine and you'll be getting a hot coffee enema."

"I saw a Starbucks down the--"

"No Starbucks!"

He started to open his mouth, but Shego's look and tone did not invite discussion. "No Starbucks," he agreed.

She found two henchmen she got along with, and talked with them separately so she could check to see if their stories agreed with each other. Unfortunately they did.

Tony looked at her curiously, "What ya dressed for, Sheegs?"

"Global Justice uniform. Doc and I are putting a scam over on them. Make 'em think I'm going legit. This way we can stay a step ahead."

The henchman nodded in agreement. "We need some sort of edge for sure."

"Look, I haven't been in touch with Doc since I went undercover. Did he come up with something new? Is this some plan he didn't tell me about or is he really missing?"

"I think he's gone. A couple of the boys think Perkins might have done him in - that guy would sell out his own mom - but I don't know how he'd of done it… And then that Global Justice chick - was that the same one who used to beat us up?"

Shego nodded.

Tony laughed, "At least we don't need to put up with her any more."

Tony came very close to disappearing himself, but Shego had no way to dispose of a body on short notice.

A dejected looking Shego stood in front of the muffin factory when Will arrived back. She opened the door and plopped onto the seat beside him, "Back to GJ," she groaned.

"Want your latte?" he asked - pointing to the cup with two packets of Splenda and a wooden stirring stick beside it.

"Thanks," she muttered - tearing open the sweetener packets, taking off the top of the cup, and stirring in the sugar substitute.

"Your appearance suggests you were unable to ascertain anything of substantive value," he stated as he headed for the highway.

"If you mean I look like I got squat, you're right."

"Have you given any more thought to my questions about enemies Drakken might have?"

"Nah. Doc doesn't have a lot of friends, but none of them would bother to go after him. Dementor probably hates him the most, but ignores him - pretends he's not worth bothering with."

"Maybe Drakken found something Dementor wanted."

"Or somebody else. But the boys say he didn't have a new scheme. He was taking his world chill idea out of mothballs for another try."

* * *

While she had nothing of value to report from her trip Shego went in to see Betty anyway.

The green woman planned to sulk in front of television that evening in the recruit dorm, but Langston and Marie ganged up on her and insisted class work was even better for taking her mind off her problems.

* * *

Rather than heading for classes in the morning she headed for Betty's office. Shego even managed a pleasant conversation with Jorge, after coaxing him out from underneath his desk. To the best of his knowledge GJ knew nothing more now than it did the day before. The police, realizing they were in over their heads, seemed willing to turn the whole mess over to Global Justice. Under different circumstances GJ might have declined the honor, but with a missing agent Betty had accepted the offer. He punctuated his information with the occasional, "Please don't hurt me."

She smiled and patted him on the cheek, "I'm not really hard to get along with - am I?"

"Not a bit," he lied. His voice cracked a little because of his dry throat. He wasn't getting paid enough for this job. His boss was impossible and this lady was crazy.

Agents Du, Stein, and Mahfouz stood with Betty around a table covered with blueprints and photos when Shego went into the director's office. No one questioned her right to be there as she joined the group.

Mahfouz shoved a stack of photos at her, "Before and after pictures taken by the police," he explained. "I do not recognize some of the tools in the early photos, can you explain any of their functions?"

It was clear that a lot of tools were gone between the two sets of photos. "I, uh, pretty much let Doc do his thing in the lab. I don't think I can help."

"I can not make any sense of what was taken," the Egyptian admitted. "It is almost as if a couple people simply grabbed as many tools as they could carry, apparently at random."

The conversation continued, ideas being proposed and occasionally written down in notes, but often being discarded - although with Drakken involved it was difficult to rule anything out completely. Mahfouz and Stein were inclined to think Drakken had staged his own disappearance as a ruse to capture Kim. Will Du agreed with Shego that it was more likely someone else had taken them both. Betty kept her own counsel on the matter.

* * *

"Trap doors?"

"I saw the tools disappear."

"The floor under Kim was solid - we examined that immediately."

* * *

"A shrink ray," Stein suggested.

"That's crazy," Shego muttered.

"You worked for the loon," Mahfouz pointed out. "He was capable of about anything."

"He shrunk himself by accident and then shrunk Kim to help him?" she retorted scornfully.

"Maybe Perkins shrunk him and turned it on Kim."

"While we were standing there?"

"Mounted in the ceiling?" the Egyptian suggested.

"Okay, but who shrunk the tools in the lab, and why?"

"Okay, stupid idea," Stein conceded.

* * *

"An invisibility cloak?"

"Someone's been reading Harry Potter."

"Hey, we're dealing with mad science here - anything goes."

"Invisibility cloaks aren't mad science, they're magic."

* * *

Betty turned to Shego, "Did he ever do any work for or with aliens?"

"Couple times, where he got some of the hovercraft tech… But I don't think… There was this rabbit guy in Hawaii one time though. Drakken did some freelance work for him. We pretend it never happened, but bunny boy was pissed with Drakken and Kim. Somehow I think he had other plans that were more important to him.

The debate threatened to drive Shego insane. Kim was missing and they were arguing instead of doing anything. She started to consider hitting Agent Stein to simply relieve some tension - while she knew it couldn't help the investigation she felt it couldn't hurt it either - when Jorge's voice came through the open door, "A Mr. Stoppable is here."

"Send him in," Betty shouted.

Ron paused for a minute as he stepped in and saw Shego. Betty had no idea why he stopped, but was more curious why he was there, "How did you hear about it?"

"Her parent's called me."

"Why are you here?"

"She's my best friend… Don't know if I can do anything, but I had to come out."

Shego said nothing, but moved over, making a place for Ron to stand.

Betty filled Ron in as quickly as possible. She had given the most relevant details to Kim's parents when she had called them the day before, and they had passed most of it on to Ron. He seemed unusually quiet and thoughtful as he listened.

Ron had one suggestion, "The Bebes did something a little like that once. They were so fast they could take stuff and it just looked like it vanished."

"Nothing is that fast," Mahfouz protested.

"Nothing human," Ron amended.

"What are the Bebes?" Betty demanded.

"Some robots Doc made years ago. He tinkered with them a long time -- but it wasn't them," Shego explained

"I didn't say it was them," Ron protested. "I said it sounded like something they did."

Betty turned to Shego, "Why are you certain it wasn't them?"

"First, I don't think they'd be grabbing Doc. And, more importantly, he scrapped them after some bogus attempt to kidnap some of his old college buddies."

"Nope," Ron disagreed, "Kim wiped them out a couple months later."

"Doc scrapped them!"

"Kim wrecked them!"

"Doc scrapped 'em!"

"Bickering aside," Du interrupted, "I believe our objective is to ascertain the most likely scenario to explain the disappearance of Agent Possible."

"But you two need to talk later, there may be something important in your different memories of those robot things."

"Fine," Shego sighed in disgust, "but those things were high maintenance. Even if they had survived Doc dumping them they'd have worn out years ago."

They discussed the pandimensional vortex inducer, they discussed alien transportation devices. Stein brought up disintegration rays, but the others held to the idea that the disappearing tools argued against Kim and Drakken having been vaporized.

"Lunch," Betty announced. "I'll call the team at the muffin factory to see if they have something to report." Everyone knew it was a vain hope. If the agents had discovered anything they would have called in immediately. "Will, you know Ron. Take him to lunch at the cafeteria."

"If you don't mind," Ron spoke up, "I'd like Shego to take me."

"Well, I mind," Shego growled.

"I need to talk with you," the blond man responded.

"And I don't want to talk with you."

"I didn't say I wanted to talk with you. I don't. I said I needed to talk with you. I--"

"Go with him," Betty ordered. "I had a headache before you started arguing. See if you can get your story straight on the Baby things."

"Baby?"

"Bebes."

"Whatever. If the robots could move as fast as you say its one of the few ideas that might explain the disappearance."

"Wasn't them," Shego muttered, "they're just junk now."

* * *

Kim had not slept well in the cell's bunk, but her headache was largely gone. Drakken had given her a cursory exam and told her she didn't appear to have a concussion.

She lay on her bunk. Having arrived in an unconscious state she didn't know enough to formulate an escape plan, yet. Today would not be a day for fighting, unless an opportunity too good to ignore arose. Today she would gather all the information she could and work on escape later.

Kim rolled over and peered down at her fellow prisoner in the lower bunk, "So, what you in for?" she joked.

The blue man scowled at her, "That is not funny."

"No, seriously. I would've never imagined the two of us sharing a cell. I can understand me - but why you?"

"Apparently some people can appreciate my brains."

"If this is how they show appreciation I wouldn't want to get them mad at… Oh, wait, I did. Never mind - doesn't appear to be much difference between having them mad at you and being admired for your brains."

"Your humor is not appreciated."

"Sorry. Look, I don't know what's going on. But we need to be civil with each other until we get out of here.

The sound of the key in the lock drew their attention. Kim had seen little of her captors the evening before. Today they appeared even more grotesque than they had earlier. Most were missing large patches of blue, plastic skin, some were missing arms, many were missing one of their photovoltaic eyes, and dents were common. Even a few of the models whose heads had been installed incorrectly were present.

"Creator," one addressed Drakken, "you will begin to make repairs. We have retrieved a number of tools from your factory." It turned its one, red glowing eye on Kim. "You will assist the creator."

"I won't," Kim retorted.

In retrospect Kim realized it was a bad answer as the robot shoved her back into the cell and locked the door. Kim needed to know more about where they were in order to plan an escape. Pretending to assist Drakken would also allow her the opportunity to sabotage the repair effort. She consoled herself with the fact she needed sleep and crawled back into the bunk. She would pump Drakken for information later and not refuse to work with them the next day.

* * *

"You need to talk with Kim," Ron told Shego as she led him toward the cafeteria.

"I got nothing to say to her."

"Well, she wants to talk with you."

"I don't want to hear it." _"Probably wants to dump me gently."_

"You hurt her pretty badly."

"What are you talking about?" _ "I can't have hurt her the way she hurt me."_

"I mean your running out of her. It hurt her a lot. She likes you." _"I'm not telling her how much. She'd never believe me and I won't give her any good news."_

"I won't talk with her," Shego answered hotly.

"Oh, afraid to talk with her?"

"I'm not afraid. It's just that she means nothing to me."

"So, Kim means nothing to you?" _ "God, she's even more messed up than Kim."_

"That's what I said."

"Well, if she means nothing to you, it can't hurt you to talk with her. She called me to tell me how much she likes you and misses you." Ron could see the woman start to crack.

"She missed me?"

"Uh-huh. Weird, huh? I told her you were probably too much of a coward to talk with her. But she--"

"I'm not a coward!"

Ron smiled, "So, you'll talk with her then?"

"Okay, now shut up about Kim."

"Will you promise to talk with her?"

Shego wasn't sure what to say. She desperately wanted to see Kim and talk with her. She was also desperately afraid of seeing Kim, knowing it would hurt. At least Ron provided an excuse. She could deny she wanted to talk with Kim, she was only doing it because of the promise to Ron. "Okay, I promise to talk with Kim."

Ron crossed his fingers, unsure how he wanted the conversation between Kim and Shego to go. He'd done what he could. _"Kim, it's up to you now."_ "Okay, let's get something to eat and talk Bebes."

After lunch Betty reported nothing from the agents at the muffin factory. "But I think the idea of something moving fast is worth checking out. I've had the tapes from the surveillance cameras put on some monitors, those who want can go through them slowly to see if anything turns up."

"I still think the Bebe's had nothing to do with this," Shego commented. "But Doc didn't do a great job of scrapping them apparently. They were acting independently after he told me he got rid of them."

"Why did he get rid of them?" Stein asked.

"'Cause I'm better. It was cheaper to pay me than to keep those things in good repair, I also can think fast. The Bebes were not creative. Those things couldn't really think, they'd be given some task and couldn't adapt to changes very well."

It was almost two hours later, as video tapes were scrutinized virtually frame-by-frame when Mahfouz called, "I think I got something."

"What," Betty asked, moving to his monitor.

"Don't know. A blur of some kind. Looks like a speedster of some kind is behind this."

Ron joined the group peering over the Egyptian's shoulder. "I can't be sure, but I think it's a Bebe."

Stein and Du stared at Shego with suspicion, her insistence that Bebes could not be involved suggested to them that she might be in on the plan. Betty seemed more willing to give her the benefit of the doubt. "What can you tell us about them?"

"He started work on them long before he hired me. They were expensive to build and operate, and too stupid too manage without someone directing them--"

"That was why they kidnapped Bonnie," Ron interrupted.

"Who's Bonnie," Will asked.

"Someone Kim and I knew in high school."

Betty attempted to form a clear picture of the robots' capabilities, "So they don't think?"

Shego hesitated, "They're programmed to think they think… That's not exactly the same thing."

"Cogito, cogito, ergo cogito sum," Betty muttered softly.

"What?"

"I think I think, therefore I think I am," Ron explained.

"When did you get smart?" Shego demanded.

"Hey, I is a college graduate," Ron reminded her. "I actually picked up some stuff."

"Back to the Bebes," Betty reminded them. "What are they capable of? Superspeed, obviously."

"Not all. There were different models," Shego began, then hesitated. "They were all fairly strong, but he had some which were especially powerful. Some could stretch, some equipped with lasers… I didn't really have much to do with them. I was more capable and he dumped them."

"Weaknesses?"

"They wear out, especially with too much high speed. He was building a couple which could do repairs and build more Bebes there at the end - take some of the load off him--"

"Kim fought those after Drakken dumped them."

"Water?" Mahfouz asked.

"If you're asking if a squirt gun will take them out - the answer's no. The plastic skin on them keeps out moisture pretty well - although dumping them in a lake might short them out."

"Kim could take them out in a fair fight," Ron pointed out.

"So can I," Shego insisted. "I proved that to Drakken when I hired on. Don't think most people could hurt 'em unless the damn things stood still and let someone swing a sledge hammer at them."

"Yeah, that was my experience," Ron admitted.

Stein seemed confused, "You took a sledge hammer to them?"

"No, I couldn't hurt them at all. I think they laughed…" He turned to Shego, "Do they laugh?"

"No."

"Well, if they could they would have laughed at me 'cause I couldn't do anything against them."

"Bullets?" Will asked.

"Armor piercing, maybe. But the fast ones will simply dodge them."

Betty interrupted, "Rather than asking the questions that pop into our heads, I'd like you two," indicating Ron and Shego, " to write a report with everything you know for tomorrow. But I'm concerned for Kim and Drakken. How dangerous are these things?"

"Plenty dangerous," Ron snorted.

Shego looked thoughtful. "It's kind of hard to predict. Drakken wanted to rule the world, but didn't want to kill anyone - just be in charge. He didn't design them as killing machines - I think he ripped off some of the basic programming from some Sci-Fi stuff on robots - something against killing."

"Asimov," Stein suggested.

"Asimov?" Betty asked.

"Isaac Asimov. The three laws of robots: robots don't hurt people or allow them to be hurt. Robots obey - unless they are asked to harm a person. And they protect themselves to the extent it doesn't interfere with the first two rules."

"So, they won't hurt people?"

"No," Shego said flatly. "They aren't supposed to kill, but Drakken knew they wouldn't do much good as threats if they couldn't inflict some pain. And the only person they were supposed to obey was Drakken. While they weren't supposed to kill I'm pretty sure he allowed it in some cases - like if his life was threatened. I don't know what they might do if they thought they were in danger. But after Drakken dumping them and Kim trashing them I'm not sure how safe either of them are."

"And I've got a suggestion," Ron added. "Get ahold of Wade Load, he used to work with Kim and me. Guy's a genius, he figured out a way for Kim to deal with the speed. He's our best hope for getting Kim and Drakken out."

"Don't sell Kim short," Shego pointed out. "She's gotten out of a lot worse than this. If she beat them twice she can beat them again."

Ron said nothing. Part of him wanted to warn Shego and the others how many of Kim's escapes were the result of Wade's planning and technology. But he also recognized Shego coming to Kim's defense and expressing her trust in the redhead's ability. Shego could claim she didn't care for Kim, but it was obvious that she cared deeply.

* * *

Kim and Drakken were given something from cans for dinner.

"What is this place?" Kim wondered.

"I'm not sure… It appears to be an abandoned base of some sort. Not army, maybe some survivalist cult or something. I--"

"Do you think the Bebes killed them?"

"I've got no idea what happened to the people who made this. I'm new here too. Maybe they were on their way to visit Disneyland and their bus ran off the road. I hope you like beans and soda crackers - you'll be eating a lot of them."

Kim guessed that the Bebes had grabbed Drakken to make repairs. He confirmed that when asked. "How are you going to sabotage them?" she demanded.

"Sabotage? Why would I want to do that?"

"Ah, how about the fact you're a prisoner here?"

"But they might succeed! One of my plans might work, and you can't stop it. You're a helpless prisoner!"

"So are you!"

"Nonsense. They are my creations. They love me. They need me. I control them."

"Says the man sitting in a cell."

"Bah," Drakken grumbled and went over to the cell door. "Let me out," he bellowed. "Your creator demands better accommodations!"

Kim could not see out the opening in the cell door, but heard one of the creatures approach.

"I want out of this cell," Drakken repeated. "I am the creator."

"You will remain in the cell," the Bebe's flat voice informed him. "You are necessary for repairs."

"But I won't leave. I simply want better accommodations while I'm working."

"You will remain in the cell," the robot repeated.

"But--"

"You will remain in the cell."

Drakken came back and flopped down on the lower bunk. "See," Kim pointed out. "You're a prisoner."

"Bah!"

"You have to find a way to sabotage them."

"But they're watching me while I work. If I do something one of them will see."

"You're a genius, an evil genius. You can figure out some way to do it… A corrosive liquid in the lubricant?"

"They would not all suffer from it at once, and those that still worked wouldn't be happy."

Kim persisted, "Could you put in some sort of timer switch, they all get turned off at once?"

He told her why that, and the next seventeen suggestions she made, couldn't work. Finally he rolled over towards the wall and announced, "I am going to sleep. Don't bother me any more."

Bebes unlocked the cell door in the morning and Kim went out with Drakken, "I am willing to help with the repairs," she told them.

"You will be unable to assist the Creator today," the nearest Bebe informed her.

Kim's brow furrowed as she tried to figure out exactly what the robot meant. "What do you mean?"

The robot struck faster than Kim could defend against, hitting her right arm. Kim dropped to her knees, her jaws clenched to keep from screaming in pain. "You were heard telling the Creator he must try to destroy us." The Bebe turned to Drakken, "You will fix our problems by yourself." The damaged robot did not need to add, "Or you will be hurt as this person was hurt," the implication was perfectly clear.

"Let me examine her first," Drakken said, indicating Kim.

"She is your enemy. She is our enemy."

"I don't want a murder on my record. Besides I want to triumph over my enemies, I can't do that unless she is alive. And there are still things she could do… Maybe she can cook. I'm tired of beans and crackers."

Drakken's examination confirmed what Kim knew from the pain, a broken radius. "Appears to be a greenstick fracture," he told her cheerfully, "could have been much worse."

She paid no attention to what he was saying as he splinted her arm. She could beat a Bebe in a fair fight. Without her right arm she could give up any hope of a fair fight. But Kim would not give up, if she couldn't fight them physically she would find another way to fight them. She would figure out a way, or she would bring Drakken around and put a backbone in him so that he would stand up to their abductors.

* * *

Ron and Shego brought in fourteen and a half pages of facts, rumors, and wild guesses - each labeled appropriately - about the Bebes: their history, strengths, and weakness.

Shego demanded to know if there was any progress on locating Kim and Drakken, only to be told none at all. Betty suggested she try and keep her normal schedule as the best way to deal with the crisis. Shego reluctantly agreed and since Ron had nothing else to do he tagged along - after extracting a promise from Betty that she would let him know when Wade reached Global Justice headquarters later in the morning.

The call came while Ron watched Shego help train one of the cohorts. He still didn't like the green woman, but he began to realize something of what Kim saw in her. He hoped Kim wasn't making the biggest mistake of her life.

Wade was in Betty's office when they got there. Ron winced to see his old friend. Wade had grown, but sadly as much out as up. "Man, you gotta give up the burgers and giant slurpsters,"

"Hey, my clients expect me to provide internet security twenty-four - seven," Wade reminded him.

"It is so not worth your health. Get some good assistants or something."

"Kim," Shego said firmly, calling the discussion into focus.

Wade had no easy solutions for locating the Bebes and Kim, but promised to stay and work on it if GJ provided him with the terminals necessary for him to also monitor the companies paying him to keep their computers secure.

"How about the shoes? Can you make another pair like you made for Kim? We gotta get some edge on those things."

"I can't make another pair," Wade told him.

"Is there anything you need? We can order anything you want," Betty told him.

Wade sighed. He feared he'd need to tell the truth. "The problem is that no one but Kim can wear those shoes."

"Whatta mean?" Shego demanded, "I'll wear the shoes. I think anyone here would wear them."

"The shoes only work with Kim's anatomy," Wade explained.

Shego looked perplexed, "You can't make a pair in my size?"

"Oh, I could make a pair in anyone's size," Wade shrugged, "but you can't wear them."

"Why not? They won't make me fast?"

"They would make you dead."


	19. The Race Is to the Swift

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

I usually try to avoid cartoon physiology, but this chapter required it. I apologize if it feels like I dropped my standards - but the shoes were canon.

The last chapter and this had originally been planned as one chapter. As I started writing, however, I found it too long and divided it into two pieces. This chapter is still too long, and I had considered putting the last of it into the final chapter. The final chapter should be shorter than this.

**Chapter 19 - The Race Is to the Swift**

"What do you mean, the shoes would kill me?" Shego demanded angrily. "Kim could wear them."

Wade sighed, wondering how to explain the details in a way the people there could understand. "Well, to put it simply, Kim is not your basic average girl--"

"Damn straight," Shego interjected.

Ron kept his thoughts on Shego's choice of comments to himself.

"Look, human beings do not use their muscles as efficiently as animals can use theirs. It's--"

"You'd better not be calling Kim an animal," Shego growled.

"Are you going to let me give you an answer or not?" Wade complained.

Betty shook her head and apologized. "I have the same problem with her. Hard to get her to shut up long enough to listen to what she needs to hear." The director of Global Justice turned to Shego, "I'll give you the same advice I sometimes give Will. Put a sock in it and let Mr. Load finish his explanation."

Shego fell into a sullen silence and Wade tried another approach, "Okay, this is a poor analogy, but imagine millions of years ago our ancestors with more neurons going to their brains survived better than our ancestors with more neurons going to their muscles. Every now and then some of us get blessed with extra neurons. Most of us who get them - like Kim's brothers or me - get them to the brain, and we're geniuses. Kim's mom and dad are a brain surgeon and a rocket scientist. All their kids got a bonus. Kim got hers to her muscles. She's plenty smart, but she's stronger, faster, with better reflexes and balance than just about any other person on earth - she's one in a billion."

"I suspected that," Ron grinned.

"And, if I correctly follow your presentation," Will finished, "you imply that only someone with Ms. Possible's neurological structure possesses the necessary characteristics for surviving these speed shoes you manufactured."

"Bingo," Wade agreed. "Average person puts them on and overloads his, or her, body."

"You called Kim one in a billion," Betty pointed out, "there are more people with her capabilities?"

Wade shrugged, "I just guessed with the one in a billion. Maybe there are a thousand more like her out there. Maybe it only happens once in five hundred years."

"Hello," Shego butted in, "if you have forgotten me, let me remind you that I am stronger and faster than other people too. I should be able to wear the damn shoes."

"Wouldn't work," Wade insisted. "Your speed and strength isn't natural. You were born normal and have special enhancements. You have a different kind of something extra from what Kim has, and I'm guessing that won't protect you from the kind of damage the speed would do to a normal human body."

"You've got to let me try!"

"No I don't!" Wade shot back.

Betty coughed discretely, "Might I suggest a small scale test? Is it possible to make a pair that don't have the full capabilities? We could run a test on them under monitored conditions to see if Shego can survive them."

Wade looked skeptical. "I guess I could try… Very limited - and on a treadmill with physicians monitoring the tests. But we need to work on other ideas when Shego can't wear the shoes."

"You mean 'if' Shego can't wear the shoes," Ron corrected him.

"No, I meant when."

"Got any good ideas on finding Kim and Drakken?" Ron asked.

"No good ideas," Wade admitted, "got some ideas that probably won't work. Don't know what we do after that."

"We should assume the Bebes want Doc to repair them? That's why they grabbed him and some of his tools?"

"Seems reasonable," Betty agreed. "They took him first, he told them he needed the tools. When they came back they saw Kim at the factory and decided to grab her also. We don't know that's the case but it seems to make sense - which is better than where we were yesterday. At least today we have a theory. We shouldn't hold on to it too tightly but it seems to fit the facts we have now."

"Yeah, well if they've got Doc and the tools they'll still need parts, and some of the polymer for skin," Shego pointed out. "You need to warn some of the high tech firms to be alert for thefts."

What everyone wondered, but no one dared ask, was the question whether the Bebes needed Kim at all.

* * *

"We should kill her," one Bebe voted.

"Death, yes," another added.

"I didn't mean to hurt him," Kim said in her own defense.

Drakken merely groaned.

"You have tried to poison the Creator. You have tried again to destroy us."

"I can't cook! I got sick to my stomach too."

"Murder and suicide," Drakken moaned.

Kim turned to him, "I've never been good in the kitchen. There wasn't much in the kitchen here. A lot of things had gone bad and I had to throw them out. I tried to make something from what was still good. Shego always makes it look easy. She just throws--"

"Shego?" Drakken interrupted. "What does Shego have to do with this?"

"When we were living together. She--"

Drakken appeared lost, "Shego was living with you?"

"Yes, when she left you she moved in with me."

"Then why were you looking for her?"

"We had a fight, an argument, and she moved out. I need to find her. I need to tell her that I love her."

"You love her?" Drakken appeared dazed at the news and turned to the Bebes. "Am I hallucinating? Did I hear that?"

"Hallucinating?" the robot repeated. "What did you think you heard?"

"You didn't hear it," he groaned, "I'm losing my mind."

"I told him I loved Shego," Kim shouted at the robots. "Tell him that I really said that."

"Is that what you believe you heard?" the Bebe inquired. Drakken shook his head yes. "That is what she said. We will now kill her before she can destroy us."

"No," Drakken gasped. "Let me talk with her." He turned to Kim, "You love Shego?"

"Yes."

"This is the oddest dream," he murmured.

One of the Bebes seized Kim's arm, which seemed to snap Drakken out of his spell. "I said no!" He turned to Kim, "Shego moved in with you?" The redhead nodded yes. "And you can't cook?" She nodded yes again. "HA!" He chortled. "Just like I always said, you think you're all that - but you're not."

"Creator," a Bebe began, "what--"

"Let me continue," Drakken ordered. Discovering Kim's weakness appeared to have given him strength. She wasn't sure if that would help keep her alive or create more problems for her.

"What did you live on?"

"Well, before Shego moved in I ate a lot of cold cereal… Sandwiches… I do a lot of takeout."

"What was in the kitchen here?"

"There was stuff in sacks, like rice and flour, but mice or something got into them. There were some canned things but--"

Drakken held up his hand to silence her, "Enough!" He turned to the Bebes, "We need better food. I'll get weak and unable to work if you keep feeding us beans. But this child can't cook. Bread and lunchmeat… maybe some mustard. You need to get them, she says she can make a sandwich without harming me. Can you get some food someplace?"

The Bebes consulted one another briefly. "If you require different food we will find it for you."

"Fresh fruit and veggies," Kim added.

"Veggies?" a Bebe asked.

"Vegetables," Kim explained. "Part of a healthy diet. A lot of things can be eaten raw so I don't have to cook them."

"Thank God," Drakken muttered softly.

"But if you want your creator to stay healthy for the repairs you need to provide him with good nutrition."

"We will provide different food," a Bebe promise as the pair was shoved back into their cell. Drakken called first dibs on the toilet and Kim flopped down on the lower bunk. She had switched with the blue man because she couldn't manage the top with the broken arm. _"Something must have gone bad,"_ she told herself. _"Even I'm not this bad a cook, it has to be food poisoning."_

As Kim took her turn in the bathroom she realized that a notebook in here would be the perfect way to communicate with Drakken about efforts to destroy the Bebes. The robots never responded to nature's call and left the small room at the back of the cell strictly for the prisoners.

Eventually both prisoners felt some relief. Kim kept hearing chuckles from the bunk above her. "You're never going to let me forget this, are you?" she asked.

"Never," Drakken promised. "It's too amusing… You and Shego… Really?"

"Yes, me and Shego."

"And she left you?"

"She left. I--"

"Probably because you couldn't cook," he laughed.

She considered kicking the bunk above her, but realized she owed him for saving her life. Kim shuddered, sharing a cell with Drakken had been uncomfortable before, now it was going to be impossible. "Thanks for saving me."

"I did it for Shego… You know, you're not good enough for her."

_"Impossible,"_ Kim thought, _"absolutely impossible."_ Pain from the broken arm wasn't too bad. Drakken had done a good job splinting it. But without any kind of pain medicine Kim couldn't sleep well at night.

* * *

Shego wasn't sleeping well either. Each passing day without being able to locate Kim made it worse. Several firms reported the disappearance of parts which might be attributed to the Bebes. The thefts didn't suggest much in terms of location. Since most of the parts were of unusual alloys which wore especially well it seemed likely the robots would have been willing to travel a considerable distance to obtain them.

* * *

The Bebes kept two guards on Kim despite the broken arm. Her plea that she wanted things to make Drakken more comfortable obtained a little more freedom for her to move around within the underground bunker. Her explorations uncovered a cache of WEE uniforms and a washing machine. She guessed that the base had been abandoned after Global Justice crippled the Worldwide Evil Empire several years earlier. While the garish purple uniforms left much to be desired in the fashion sense the addition of changes of clothing, and lowering the number of beans in their diets, improved the atmosphere in the cell considerably. Kim still had no sense of where the base was located, and needed a plan to alert Global Justice to her location - if she could figure out where she was.

* * *

Mahfouz worked with Wade in developing a new pair of the speed shoes - or perhaps more precisely he helped monitor the firms Wade provided IT security for and let Wade do the work on shoes. The shoes were only capable of a quarter of the speed of the earlier pair, but they were strictly for a test to determine if Shego could even survive wearing them. And if Wade were wrong (he refused to admit that possibility) he would build a better pair.

Ron stayed to offer any help he could. A call from the head of Global Justice to his law school professors, requesting his help as an expert, brought him extensions on class work and some respect which none of them had given him before. He tried being nice to Shego, which wasn't easy because of her level of resentment towards him. While Ron made his effort for Kim it tended to make Shego resent him more because she began to see his positive traits (and saw them as the reason Kim preferred Ron) and felt that he only acted from pity.

Shego felt distinctly nervous as the medical technicians attached the electrodes to monitor her progress during the treadmill test.

"Stop the test when you start having problems," Wade warned her as the technicians checked out the machines and talked with the two physicians watching the experiment.

"Not going to be any problems," Shego growled.

Ron grinned and gave her a thumbs up, "You'll do great." Shego wished he'd go back to being a goof and leave Kim to her.

"Going to start slow and increase speed gradually," Wade explained for what must have been the twentieth, and Shego hoped last, time before the test started. "Kill switch under your left thumb. If you start to feel bad - stop. If the doctors tell you to stop - stop. Are you sure these are enough pads to protect you if you go flying off the back?"

"More than enough. Besides, I heal fast. Let's get the test started."

Betty Director and agents Stein and Du were also there to watch the test.

Shego watched in amazement as the speedometer and odometer began to do things she couldn't believe. As her speed increased, however, she began to feel ill. A glance at the technicians monitoring her progress showed they caught it also. One called a doctor over to look at the results. One advantage of the speed at which she could move made the small jerks and twists by which she disconnected the electrodes seem like normal accidents if they were observed at all. The doctor turned and asked her how she felt. "I feel fine," she called. Shego frowned as the doctor spoke to Wade.

The black man told her, "We need to stop the test."

"No way," she shot back, "I'm finishing this." Shego kicked up the pace - and felt like a mule had kicked her in the gut. She kept a smile on her face as she gritted her teeth and fought against the pain. Her legs were now a blur and the treadmill began to smoke as the friction from her feet heated it far past what it had been designed to endure. The green woman finally killed the mechanism, "Better turn it off before I wreck it and get hurt."

"Let the doctors look at you," Betty demanded.

"Nope, I feel fine."

"Then let the doctors confirm that," Wade suggested, dumbfounded that she had finished the test at all.

"I feel fine, but dead tired," she shot back. "I feel like I just ran two hundred miles - 'cause I did. I do not feel like sitting down and being poked and prodded. I'm going to go sleep for sixteen hours."

"I said, let the doctors look at you," Betty commanded in her, 'don't you dare disobey this order' voice.

"Later," Shego called over her shoulder as she left. Out of the room where the test had been conducted she grimaced in pain. Halfway to her room she realized there was no way could she make it back to the recruit dorm. She ducked into a woman's rest room.

Matsuko found her unconscious on the bathroom floor. It wasn't clear if she had been violently ill before or after passing out, but the Japanese recruit cleaned her up as best she could. Shego regained consciousness as a cold, wet towel rubbed her face. "Let me get a doctor for you," Matsuko offered.

"No doctors," Shego groaned.

"But you are sick."

"Nasty case of the flu."

"You must see a doctor."

"I must go to my room and lie down. All the doctor will do is tell me to rest and drink fluids. Hell, I can do that on my own. Please, I don't want people to know you found me like this… Can you get a clean outfit for me - and a plastic bag for this? I'll be good, I promise to go straight to my room and rest if you promise not to tell anyone."

"But--"

"It is a pride thing. I would be ashamed if people knew how you found me."

Reluctantly the Japanese woman agreed and went to find clean clothing. Shego sat in one of the stalls and tried to regain some control. Wade had claimed the test shoes were only a fraction of the speed which would be required to meet the Bebes on equal footing. After changing she waited another forty-five minutes before she felt strong enough to stagger back to her room and collapse

* * *

Kim wondered about Drakken's change in attitude, he seemed eager to help in the destruction of the Bebes. She wasn't sure if he was doing it for Shego, feared for his own safety, or if the problem of how to do it had commandeered his intellect and he enjoyed the challenge it presented. Her fear was that it was all clever misdirection and that he had actually allied himself with the robots and had no intention of harming them.

The two of them wrote notes and ideas for each other on the pad in the bathroom. If Drakken was telling her the truth he had a plan with a serious flaw - but was certain to succeed if the one flaw could be overcome.

As Drakken worked on his idea for the Bebes' destruction they demanded that he start on repairs. He began with largely cosmetic repairs. All the Bebes now had two working eyes and the heads were corrected. Their need for 'perfection' allowed them to accept the priority Drakken established. But as he began to work on constructing arms, hoping to drag the process out, they felt he moved too slowly and attempted to manufacture spare parts for themselves. While they were not programmed as mechanics they still sped up production.

* * *

Ron discovered the first big breakthrough for Global Justice. He found an on-line article, "Ghosts Steal Groceries," that suggested Bebes and talked to the manager of the grocery store before sharing the news.

Ron was grinning like an idiot and Betty looked pleased as Shego, Wade, and a few others gathered in the office of the GJ director.

Wade picked up the fact there was good news, "What have you got? Know where Kim is?"

"Not exactly," Ron admitted. "But I figure that while they may travel for special parts they probably raid the nearest grocery store. And if it's been hit four or five times, that says closest for sure."

"But robots don't--" Stein started to object, then stopped. "So at least one of the them is alive."

"Cleaned the store out of two flavors of salad dressing. Thousand island and," Ron looked over at Shego, "don't know if this is a message or not, green goddess. Drakken have a preference?"

Shego seemed confused, "Thousand island."

Ron grinned even broader, "I definitely think someone is sending a message."

Shego wished Kim would stop playing with her emotions like that.

Betty spoke up, "Store is in a little place called Elm Grove. The police there have already secured a site for a Global Justice field team - the WPA built a National Guard armory there in the 1930s; it's used by the local VFW, American Legion, and some fraternal organizations now. We will use that as our base of operations. While we can assume Elm Grove has the closest grocery story to the Bebes, the town has a lot of nowhere on three sides, so we still have a chunk of territory to consider - but it is now a vastly smaller chunk. We will set up monitoring equipment and motion detectors around the grocery store for the next raid." She looked at her watch, "We leave in twenty-eight minutes."

"We?" Shego asked.

"I can stay in touch with headquarters here electronically. Right now I've got super robots, a missing agent, and a loose cannon," Betty was looking at Shego as she said it. "This might be the biggest problem on my plate at the moment and I want to stay on top of it.

_"Captain Kirk complex,"_ Wade thought to himself.

When the Global Justice team arrived at Elm Grove Shego tried to stay out of the way as much as possible as the technical equipment was unloaded and set up at the old armory building. Mahfouz assigned her to one of the groups installing monitors around the store and on the few roads leading into town.

"Aren't you worried about the Bebes seeing us installing the stuff?" she wanted to know.

He shrugged, "According to Mr. Stoppable they have only been hitting the grocery store after dark and--"

"After dark? Why?"

"How should I know? There is probably some reason - we just don't know what it is."

"They hit the muffin factory during daylight hours."

"So? The muffin factory didn't have evening hours. That means nothing."

"I'm just saying--"

"No, you were just interrupting. You need to help install the monitoring equipment."

As the sun began to set in Elm Grove a nervous group assembled around Wade and Mahfouz at the armory. The two had tied in the monitors that agents had set up during the afternoon with surveillance satellites.

Stein stared at a monitor showing a video feed from the security camera at the grocery store, knowing that even if there was something to see - he wouldn't see it. "Does it happen every night?" he asked nervously.

Ron licked his lips, "No… Once or twice every other night… Sometimes a couple nights in between visits--"

"When was the last one?" Shego demanded. She twisted the shoes in her hands, dreading the prospect of putting them on. Another night to rest up before having to use them for real would be appreciated.

"Night before last… Maybe tonight. Maybe tomorrow."

They called it a night as the store closed. So far the raids had happened while the store was open. Wade and Egyptian stayed to tweak their set-up and the others left for a seedy motel, which could boast being the best, worst, and only motel in Elm Grove. Necessity forced Betty and Shego to share a room, a fact neither felt very happy about.

"You'll get her back," Ron told Shego before he went to the room he shared with Wade.

"I'll get her for you," she replied.

"Remember, you promised to have a long talk with her."

"I said I'd talk. I didn't promise anything about long."

Ron smiled, "Okay, well, I'm guessing it will be a long talk."

* * *

Kim and Drakken had eaten most of the romaine and baby spinach in the salad at dinner. They robots would need to make another trip to the grocery store the next night. Only one of the Bebes with technical abilities had survived her last fight with the robots. When it wore out there had not been another one to fix it. Those that were left couldn't even fix the refrigerator Kim had 'broken' by unplugging it. Kim hoped the frequent trips for groceries would be noticed by someone.

While the Bebes monitored their meals Kim and Drakken could engage in conversation that appeared more innocent to the blue creatures than it actually was.

"I was looking more around the base today," Kim mentioned, "I wasn't allowed in - but found what might be the weapons room. Think there might be anything there you can use?"

Drakken paused and thought for a minute, then gave the wrong answer, "No, I don't think so. Can't imagine there would be anything I could use."

Kim wasn't sure whether to kick him for missing the point, or herself for asking without signaling the answer. He was supposed to say he'd examine it to see if there was anything of interest - which would let the two of them know if there were weapons behind the door and if any of them might be valuable in a fight against the Bebes. She had wanted the Bebes to hear Drakken confirm that an inventory of the room might help in their repair.

"They want me to build four Bebes who are capable to repairing the others," Drakken remarked casually. "They say it will speed up the repair process. I'm trying to argue that building four from the ground up will slow down the process, but they say it will actually speed up the repairs once the four are finished."

Kim decided Drakken was sincere in trying to stop the Bebes. If four were constructed which were capable of repairing the others and building new Bebes Drakken's value went to almost zero - and his ability to offer any protection to Kim went to less than zero.

"Ah, but would they have your creativity? The ability to add improvements to the design?" Kim asked - stroking the villain's ego and also providing an argument to keep his value relatively high in their captors' electronic eyes.

* * *

Elm Grove's opportunities for entertainment being exhausted quickly, Ron and Shego were reduced to eating lunch and dinner with each other as they waited for dusk. The Global Justice team gathered again as the sun began to set. There was a general, but unspoken, feeling that no activity this evening might mean serious problems for the missing persons.

"HIT!" Mahfouz screamed as the indicator needle on a monitor buried itself in the red zone.

"Hell," Wade swore, "It didn't come into town - it started in town!"

"What does that--" Betty tried to ask.

"Out of the store!" the Egyptian yelled.

"Crap! No more speed," Wade swore, "it dropped to normal speed."

"Satellite image," Betty demanded. "Could you see where the speed started and ended?"

"Hold on, the whole thing was over in a second - it's going to take me longer than that to… Second and State, looks like southwest corner… What's there?"

Stein looked at a city map as Wade put the satellite image on a large map, "Looks like a parking lot."

Wade frowned, it made no sense. As he watched the satellite image a car in the parking lot turned on its lights and pulled out onto Second Street, heading north. "There may be something under the parking lot - or we may have Bebes in that car for some reason."

Shego thought fast. If the Bebes were wearing out, those with speed would keep its use to a minimum. Maybe if she kept her speed down low enough she could follow the car. She began to put on the shoes. "Hey," Wade shouted, "what do--"

Shego entered an eerie world of statues and silence. Her stomach twisted inside her and she focused on walking, walking slowly, walking very slowly in pursuit of the car. Doors gave her problems and she destroyed one by accident before she even got outside. She kept forcing herself to walk slowly, taking deep breaths and fighting back the waves of nausea. After walking a couple blocks she paused to rest and admired a bird suspended in mid-air. It was probably taking flight, but to her it was a statue free of gravity.

There was little traffic in Elm Grove. She had a sense of the streets from putting up the monitors earlier. It felt like forty-five minutes had passed when she finished the eight-block walk to Second and State. It had taken her a couple seconds to put on the shoes and activate them, and the car she wanted to check out was almost a block away when she arrived. She feared she wasn't thinking clearly. The pain made it hard to focus. Had she been thinking clearly she would not have let herself be visible to the occupants of the car, but one of the two forms in the car turned in her direction, the first motion she could see since she put on the shoes, and a pair of red electronic eyes focused on her.

_"Shit, what do I do now?"_ Shego wondered. She walked passed the car as it stood on the street - wondering if Kim or Drakken had been forced to drive. The figure behind the wheel was also a Bebe. It appeared the passenger was trying to get out, but the physics of the car door were no more accepting of superspeed than those of the doors at the old armory. _"I'll let the lab boys question them."_

Shego walked a little way ahead of the car and turned to face it. She unleashed a huge ball of plasma and rested for a couple minutes as it slowly crumpled the front of the vehicle. Even before the plasma finished the car the passenger Bebe emerged from the car and came at her. Shego realized some of its difficulty getting out the car came from the fact it only had one arm.

The Bebe might be wearing out and in need of repair, but it didn't feel pain - and that gave it a definite edge over Shego who felt terrible; and being forced to move faster only made the pain worse. The robot came at her on the offensive. It possessed no particular fighting skills, never having needed them since it had super human speed. Shego tried to avoid the blows rained at her, and while she dodged the Bebe's efforts, the pain it caused her was as effective for weakening her as if she had been hit. The green woman had to go on the offensive before she lost consciousness.

The robot did not expect the kick. Its metal shell, stressed by working at impossible speeds, virtually exploded in pieces as Shego's foot went through its torso. Shego wished it had been capable of some emotion. She would have loved to see a look of surprise on its face as she destroyed it.

Shego not only destroyed the Bebe with her kick, she also managed to damage the speed shoes. As the one which went through the Bebe shorted out, the one on her other foot ceased to function also, and Shego dropped back to normal speed. Shego stood panting for a second on shaking legs. The other Bebe, the one driving the car, was still behind the wheel. She noticed the eyes of the robot, red lights which could only be interpreted as glaring with hate, before Shego began to crumple to the ground. Her last conscious thought was, _"Doesn't matter if it has speed or not. It's gonna kill me."_

* * *

"The natives appear restless this morning," Kim whispered to Drakken over breakfast as they ate dry, cold cereal.

He had asked why there was no milk and been told to shut up, sit down, and eat. Drakken whimpered as he ate his Fruit Loops. The strain of trying to out-maneuver the Bebes appeared to be getting to him and for days Kim had spent more of her time trying to massage his ego and keeping him focused than she really felt comfortable with. Now she wanted to tell him that he was brilliant and his plan was coming along well, but didn't think it wise to give him that reassurance with the robots around them. She decided it would be wise if she didn't ask about the absent milk. The Bebes usually showed a little deference to Drakken as their creator and because they needed him. They had never extended the courtesy to Kim.

Nine of the robots had been restored. Drakken had postponed work on those capable of super speed so far, arguing that he needed better alloys to protect joints from wear. The blue man and Kim both saw the fast 'bots as the greatest danger. Kim was still not capable of fighting and neither one had any clear sense of what to do if the dangerous method they were attempting to stop the Bebes didn't work as planned. (And Drakken's track record on things not working as planned failed to inspire Kim with any confidence.)

After their Spartan breakfast Drakken left for his 'day job' in a workroom where two more Bebes, his quota for the day, awaited repair and Kim's guards took her to the kitchen. The fresh food she had been promised was not there, and she guessed the reason for the Bebes harsh treatment of Drakken earlier. She wondered if robots had actually gone for food, and if they had what had happened to them. She wanted to hope that someone had discovered their location and a way to stop the metal women. She feared that some sort of accident might have caused the problem, and all it meant for her was that she must be extra careful in making sure nothing she prepared gave Drakken any problems.

* * *

Her thoughts were a cacophony of jumbled nightmares as Shego struggled to regain consciousness. She groaned and thrashed about, which alerted the nurses to follow the directions they had been given and call Betty Director.

The face of the one-eyed director of Global Justice was the first thing Shego saw on opening her eyes. "Must be in hell," the green woman muttered.

"Not yet, but you will be," Betty threatened. "How could you be such a god-damned idiot! You felt sick after the test, you had to."

"No, I--"

"Admit the truth, damn it! Your lies have already screwed up our plans. If you'd told us the truth Kim might have been rescued by now but you--"

"What?"

Betty took a deep breath let it out slowly, "Sorry, that wasn't fair of me. But damn it all, after you claimed to make it through the test we built our plans around you having speed. We got to start over now."

"You said Kim would have been rescued… You know where she is?"

"Ninty-nine percent sure. When they headed north we took a look at what's up that way. Got a former WEE base about forty kilometers away up there."

"Forty kilometers… Thirty something miles… But that's close to--"

"Yeah, well our best guess is that they thought they could slip in and out of quiet little Elm Grove without being seen better than going into bright lights, big city. Aerial surveillance spotted a Bebe at the old WEE base."

"Why am I alive?"

"Because Ron found you before I did."

"I mean, there were two Bebes in the car. I broke one, why didn't the other kill me?"

"The one with no legs?"

"No legs?"

"Car had been equipped with hand controls. Thing is pretty worn out, the guess about them needing Drakken for repairs makes sense. Gave the lab boys something to work with - should be handy for the rescue."

"How are plans coming?"

"I don't know; I was faking an accident."

"Faking an accident?"

"It's on the news, car hit a fuel truck - fire so bad that they haven't even been able to find the bodies of the car's occupant or occupants."

"Don't think the Bebes watch the news, probably don't even watch Fox."

"Well, we need to throw them off if they investigate. Stall them while we figure out a plan that will work. Why didn't you--" Betty's cell phone rang, "Hang on," she told Shego.

There was a long pause as Betty listened, then the head of Global Justice cursed loudly. She asked some questions, listened for shorter periods of time, and then promised to head out to the armory and hung up."

"What's up?"

"Am I surrounded by incompetents? They should have called me and kept me updated."

"What's up?" Shego repeated.

"Well, you gave us a Bebe to investigate - and it's put two techies in the hospital."

"Hurt bad?"

"No, but turns out the Bebes are harder to kill than we realize. Mahfouz 'killed' that legless one, then about a half hour later as a team was investigating it and it came back on and injured one. Your friend Wade--"

"Not my friend," Shego objected.

"Anyway, he 'killed' it also. About a half hour later, back on again. Your buddy Drakken invented one hell of a fail-safe switch. Mahfouz wants to reverse-engineer the damn thing and take a patent out on it, says he'll make a fortune."

"So, what are the plans?"

"I'm not sure… They have one, but say I'll get the details when I get there. I don't like the way they told me that. Something about a plan - but they need someone to take some kind of device into the old WEE base and they don't have that figured out."

"What about me?"

"What about you?" Betty snapped, then forced herself to calm down. "Look, I know you were just trying to help, but getting yourself killed doesn't do Kim, or Drakken, any good. Just try and rest. You might be able to recover if you've got enough time. You did a number on your central nervous system. I'll talk with you later - I need to get to the armory."

Betty turned to leave, and got cold cocked from behind. Shego quickly improvised materials to tie up the head of Global Justice and gag her, then dragged her into the bathroom and closed the door. With luck it might be an hour or more before a nurse investigated. Shego winced in pain. If they needed someone to deliver a device to take out the Bebes it would require someone moving at superspeed.

Shego figured her luck had really hit the crapper when she arrived at the armory and the first person she met was Wade. "What are you doing here," the over-weight black man demanded, "you should be in the hospital. And do I get to say, 'I told you so.'?"

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. I talked with the doctor when he wondered what could do that kind of damage to a nervous system."

"I'll heal."

"Maybe."

"Did you fix the shoes?"

"You're not wearing them."

"That doesn't answer my question. Did you fix them?"

"You--"

"Don't make me hurt you. Did you fix them?"

"Yes, thought you'd just been knocked out when you broke them. Any plans with you went down the drain after I talked with the doctor. I still can't believe you lied like that - put your life in jeopardy… You must really love Drakken."

"Love Drakken?" Shego repeated, bewildered.

"I asked Dr. Director why you were so out-of-character, willing to risk your life. She gave me some old cheesy song title, 'Why Do Fools Fall In Love'."

Shego changed the topic, "So, what's the plan now."

"Right now I'm working with Ron to--"

"Ron?"

"He's going to try and take in a device to--"

"No way in hell can he get in there. You've got to--"

"No!" he interrupted firmly, "the only thing I have to do is call a security team to take you back to the hospital." He pulled out his cell phone to make a call. He never saw what Shego hit him with.

_"Two assaults in a half hour, I'm going to be in deep shit,"_ Shego thought as she left a bound Wade in a broom closet. _ "But hey, I may not even survive."_ A vision of confessing her love for Kim as she lay dying in the redhead's arms filled her mind. She tried to shake it off, _"Damn melodrama. I'm not going in there to die."_

Shego appreciated the fact she had never been known for a bubbling personality. It spared her from having to put on a 'happy face' as she pushed into command room. "Where's Wade?" she barked.

Ron looked up, surprised to see her, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Wade, Doh!"

"But you were in the hospital."

"Really? I know that, but reports of my death were greatly exaggerated. Now, where's Wade?"

"Why do you need him?"

"Because Betty said he had some plan, some way to get a device in that would stop the Bebes."

"Yeah, I'm going to get it in."

"You?" Shego said scornfully. "Maybe that's why Betty said it sounded like a damn-fool idea."

"But you're in bad shape."

"I was exhausted. Period. I've had a good night's rest and I'm ready to go. Damn shoes take a lot of you. I called Wade, he told me he'd fixed the shoes and he'd have them waiting for me here. I had to put two doctors on the phone before he'd believe they gave me a clean bill of health. Now, where's Wade? He said we'd better move as fast as possible on this - Bebes may figure out that there's another pair of speed shoes out there."

There was a little babble of voices as the technicians asked each other if anyone had seen Wade in the last twenty minutes or so. Shego looked worried, "Maybe the Bebes figured out who made the shoes and grabbed him."

Agent Stein turned to Mahfouz, "Any sign of speed?"

"I wasn't watching, I--"

"You weren't watching?"

"I was working on the NNEMP, remember? Besides, the robots are only supposed to be around at night."

"Sounds like you better get your plan on the road - fast. Anyone know where the shoes are?"

While agents and technicians hunted for the shoes Ron approached Shego with real concern, "Are you sure you're okay? Kim doesn't want you getting hurt."

"I'll be fine. Just tired. I'm hoping to learn a lesson from the Bebe's and have someone drive me as close to their base as possible."

Ron put a hand on her shoulder, "Take care of yourself. I'm starting to see why Kim likes you."

Shego hoped he shut up before she started to cry.

"Got 'em," someone shouted.

"Move it, people, move it!" Shego shouted. "If the Bebes know we're here they may decide to move shop elsewhere - and they may not need to take Kim and Wade with them."

Shego sat back and grinned to herself as she settled in the jeep for the ride out, she couldn't believe she had pulled it off. "Better turn off all communications," she told Mahfouz, who was driving and planned to explain some of the details of the plan on the way out. "Don't want to alert the Bebes that we're coming."

"But if Betty needs to contact--"

"She'll know better than to call." _"And I sure as hell don't want you to listen to anything she has to say."_

"You're sure you're up to this?" the Egyptian asked.

"Positive, now move."


	20. And the Battle to the Strong

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

**Chapter 20 - And the Battle to the Strong**

"You'll wear that," Mahfouz told Shego, jerking his head back to indicate she needed to look at what appeared to be a bulky backpack in the rear seat. "NNEMP - should be strong enough to knock out all the robots."

"'Should' is the best you can do?" Shego groused. "Don't you have anything stronger?"

He took his eyes off the road long enough to glare at her, "The NN stands for non-nuclear. We _can_ make it a lot stronger. But the nuclear version would not only end the robots it would take out agent Possible, your friend Drakken, and a nice piece of countryside."

"NN it is," Shego muttered. "EMP… Electromagnetic pulse, right?"

"Right. Really tough vircator in it. Try and take it off before you trigger it, I doubt it would be fatal, but it wouldn't do you any good. Mr. Load rigged this one so if someone tries to destroy it - the pulse is activated. Someone else takes it off you - the pulse is activated. We were going to set it so when Mr. Stoppable took it off he had ten seconds to--"

"I've got the shoes, remember?"

"I was getting to that. I'll reset it to… half a second? when I strap you in."

"Should be good."

"Oh, and you realize this will destroy the shoes you are wearing, correct?"

"Absolutely," Shego agreed. _"If they don't kill me there is no way in hell I'm ever putting on another pair of these things."_

The Egyptian pulled over to the side of the road.

"Are we there yet?" Shego whined.

The brown man didn't get the joke. "No, I should explain more details of the plan to you - it will take some time."

"No, get back on the road. If those things understand there's someone out here capable of stopping the fast model they'll kill Kim and whoever can make the shoes. You can play secret agent man later, but get me to their base."

Mahfouz planned to stop a mile from the base, "Far enough out the jeep won't be affected by the pulse," he explained. "At your speed I can't get away in time if I'm in the effective zone."

"I'm still tired, these things take a lot out of me. Get in closer."

"Too close and we risk being seen."

"Don't get close enough and I collapse from exhaustion." _ "A mile would kill me."_

The Egyptian wanted to called GJ to get an opinion on the best approach, but Shego convinced him not to call. He remembered enough details from discussing it with Stein, Wade, and Ron earlier in the day to make a wide detour and approach the bunker from the rear.

He coasted to a stop and Shego dug around in the trunk as he adjusted settings on the NNEMP. She found some small wrenches and wondered what they'd do to a target if thrown at super speed. After finishing his adjustments Mahfouz nervously whispered instructions to Shego as he helped her fit the straps. Shego had her own problems with nerves as she put on the shoes and prepared to activate them. She took a deep breath and turned them on. The jolt of pain knocked her to her knees long enough for Mahfouz to catch a glimpse of her before she got up and limped towards the entrance to the WEE bunker. The brown man considered trying to start the car, knowing that if she were successful it would not start but fearing that if she failed the Bebes would look for other intruders and the noise would give him away.

The green woman fought pain every slow step of the way. _ "I'm doing this for Kim. I'm doing this for Kim,"_ she told herself endlessly as she slowly, or so it seemed to her, inched her way along.

She got her chance to test out thrown wrenches as she neared the entrance and a Bebe came at her - fast. The first wrench missed completely and went over the top of the bunker, the second went wide and hit the thick cement wall. The Egyptian would hear the sound, but Shego could not. The third toss went through the torso of the robot, tearing a massive hole in it. The lights in its eyes dimmed and the robot went tumbling, its momentum causing it to roll fifty yards before smashing into a large tree.

Not having studied the floor plan of the bunker the green woman planned to just go in a little way and trigger the EMP generator.

A second fast Bebe came at her a few feet inside the door. Like the one armed robot the day before it possessed no fighting skills, but any blow it landed at super speed would probably be fatal. Rather than practicing defense Shego got in a fast kick which tore the metal creature in two. It didn't damage her shoes, but the exertion brought on pain which knocked Shego to the ground. Unable to stand she crawled forward. She got another ten meters before giving out. She wanted to go further, but had no strength. She opened the buckle and rolled out of the device. With no strength to run there was no way for her to get further away. Her last thought before passing out was the hope Kim would realize Shego loved her.

The bunker went pitch black.

* * *

In the kitchen Kim mentally cursed Drakken for whatever he had done. Not only were the lights off, but the glowing red eyes of the robots had gone out also. Her plan with Drakken was not ready to put into action, and triggering it prematurely put them both in danger. The redhead refused to panic. She stood in a totally dark room, and tried to remember the layout of the kitchen. In her explorations she had found some candles and matches, she just needed to remember their location, and find them. She tripped over one of the Bebes and almost fell, but kept her feet and after what seemed like twenty minutes - but was less than two - managed to locate what she sought. It took another minute to light a match in the dark. _"I need to find Drakken."_

In the lab Drakken panicked when the lights turned off and the Bebes collapsed. He didn't know what Kim could have done - but the red haired idiot would get them both killed. He started feeling for a door, tripping three times as he sought for a way out. He finally found a door, pulled it open and ran through - hitting the back of the storage closet with a resounding thud and collapsing to the floor holding his bloody nose.

As he tried to calm down for another attempt to find the door he heard, "Drakken? Drakken? Where are you?"

"In here!" he shouted. "I'm in here!"

A dim light revealed the doorway and a minute later Kim was there, holding a candle and lighting another one for him. "What did you do?" she demanded.

"What did I do? What did you do? I didn't do anything."

"We'd better get to work," Kim told him. "We don't have much time to destroy them."

"We don't have enough time! We've got to get out of here. Let's go!"

"No, we've got to get rid of them!"

"There's no time! We--"

"There are two of us. We can do it, but we have to work fast."

"The only fast thing I'm doing is running!"

Kim sighed; knocking him out would do her no good. Arguing would be a greater waste of time. She feared there was no way for her to defeat the Bebes by herself, but she had to try. She decided to accompany him to the entrance. She needed to start her sweep of the bunker somewhere and perhaps she could convince him to stay while they walked.

Shego's body lay on the floor of the corridor to the entrance. Kim dropped to her knees and took the green woman in her arms, now the redhead experienced panic.

"Is she…" Drakken stammered.

"I-- I think she's alive..." Kim answered.

Drakken went down on one knee and checked for a pulse. "She's alive, but she's in bad shape."

"Water, get me water!" Kim demanded.

"What good will that--"

"I said, get me water."

The blue man knew better than to argue, he ran for the kitchen -- putting out his candle. He came back and relit the candle, then headed more slowly for the kitchen as Kim cradled Shego. Kim splashed a little water on the unconscious woman. Shego didn't open her eyes, but revived enough to croak, "Get out… reboot… out."

"No, we're going to stay with you," Kim assured her, gently running her hand through Shego's black hair.

"Out… danger…"

"She's right," Drakken told Kim, and headed for the door. He managed to extinguish his candle again, but there was enough light through the open doorway for him to escape.

Shego felt confident she was dying. It would be nice to die in Kim's arms… "Get out of here," she gasped, "Ron's waiting for you."

Kim refused to let go of the injured woman. "No, I love you. I'm not leaving you."

Shego didn't believe it, but it felt nice to hear. Kim must also realize that she was dying. "Go, Kim. The Bebes… turn back on… I'm not going to make it… Wade right, shoes… gonna kill me."

Kim hugged her tighter. "No, you can't die. I won't let you. I love you."

"Didn't know… needed permission… to die…"

"You can heal, Shego. Do your healy thing."

"No time… Princess… Get out… Now… If shoes don't… Bebes will…"

Shego felt warm drops of moisture hit her face. Kim was crying. "I'm not leaving you, Shego. I won't. I can't."

"Go," Shego moaned.

Kim felt torn. She didn't want to leave Shego, not even for a second, but the only chance they had was for Kim to find and destroy all the robots before the fail-safe switches turned them back on. She softly lowered Shego's head to the floor.

"Going?" the green woman whispered.

"No, I've got to try and stop the Bebes. I'm not leaving without you."

Shego had no strength left to argue. Kim was looking for any words of encouragement she could give before she began what she knew would be a hopeless task when Stein and a half dozen other Global Justice agents carrying kerosene lanterns and another NNEMP came through the entrance.

"I don't quite understand this, but your friend, Mr. Stoppable, said I should ask, 'What's the sitch'," Stein told her.

"Where's Ron?"

"We wouldn't let him come. This is a Global Justice operation, and he doesn't belong… He'll be bringing in the fourth NNEMP if we need one. What've we got?"

"Thirty-one robots--"

"Twenty-nine," Stein corrected her, "Ms Ghose took out two last night."

"Twenty-seven," Shego whispered weakly, "got… two more."

"Five with super-speed - they're the most dangerous. I imagine Shego took one of them out last night," Kim reported. Kim noticed the shoes Shego wore, "I'll guess the two she just took out were two more… We have to find the last two!"

Kim looked down to Shego for confirmation of her guesses, but the green woman had lost consciousness again.

Stein turned to the agent carrying the EMP device, "Theophilus, try and find a central point for that." After the agent nodded and left Stein explained, "Your friend Wade had a chip on the first NNEMP. He'd figured out the interval for the reboot, and when the chip stopped sending it started the countdown for this one going off. He only had time to build three more after this - but if it's only twenty-seven robots we probably have enough time to disconnect them - Wade showed us all the reboot switch."

"Probably only need to find sixteen or eighteen, Drakken replaced the fail-safe switch on the ones he repaired - designed to only work once. He stopped them to 'prove' it worked… But he sometimes gets careless so we'd better find them all."

She hated leaving Shego, but with the best sense of the bunker and where the robots might be Kim reluctantly left the older women with an agent who claimed some first aid skills. Ten minutes into the search Mahfouz nervously entered the bunker, emboldened by the GJ vehicle parked near the front.

As the Bebes were discovered their torsos were opened and the reboot switches yanked. Thirteen of the Bebes were rendered scrap before the second NNEMP went off. Twenty-five had been destroyed by the time of the third EMP pulse - including the remaining Bebes with speed, and Agent Theophilus was dispatched down the road to flag down the jeep with the third NNEMP and use their radio to call the command center and tell them the final device would not be needed - and send a doctor with the bus to bring the agents in.

A bus and truck pulled up in front of the former WEE base after it had been secured. "I'm in charge of clean-up," Stein announced, and called off the names of three other agents to remain behind. "There're empty crates in the back of the truck - haul 'em out and pack up these robots. Then we comb the bunker and pack up any tools and spare parts we find."

"What's going to happen to this place?" one of the clean-up crew asked.

"Going to weld the doors shut -- _again_. I hope whoever does it this time does a better job than last time."

"I don't think they had super robots in mind when they sealed it last time," another pointed out.

"Well, they sure as hell should have left some sort of monitoring equipment in place…" Stein began to say, "Hey, that's a good idea, I'd better mention it."

"What's gonna happen to these things?" another asked. "One of the guys they hurt was my buddy."

"They're going to a smelter," Stein lied. He hated lying, but was under orders. Guards and drivers would change until those with him when he delivered the crates to a GJ research facility in New Jersey had no idea what was in them. Stein didn't know what would happen after that. He had been told to keep it secret because the technology would attract thieves. He had already been given the documents that certified the Bebes had been melted down. Bertie Widgeon didn't trust Stein to keep his oath of secrecy. In three weeks Stein would receive a promotion and be sent off to London as the assistant director of the European office, putting him far enough away to insure that the true story did not reach Betty Director.

The doctor looked worried as he examined Shego, but couldn't check her out thoroughly until they were back at the hospital. Kim wished Stein had ordered a helicopter to take her back immediately, but knew it would not have been possible. The bus had been equipped with a couple bunks and Shego was placed on one. Kim lay down beside her, "I'll hold her on the ride back," she told the doctor.

Shego awoke on the jolting ride back to the highway. She opened her eyes to find Kim staring into hers. The pale woman seemed slightly stronger after a couple hours of rest.

"Did you hear what I said in there?" Kim asked softly.

"It's okay, Kim… You thought I was dying… You don't have to--"

Kim frowned and put a finger on Shego's lips, silencing her. "Damn it, Shego. I said how I feel. How do you feel?"

"Lousy," Shego admitted.

"I meant about us."

"What makes you think--"

"Please, Shego, we're trying for honest."

"Honest? From me?"

"I need to hear you say it. I love you. How do you feel about me?"

Shego hesitated, wondering if Kim could be trying to trick her in some bizarre or cruel way but realizing it would be too out-of-character. "I love you."

Kim grinned broadly, "Say it again."

"You heard me say it."

"I need to hear it again, and again, and again."

Shego took a deep breath and let it out slowly, still not certain she could believe the redhead. "I love you," she said softly. Kim's good arm tightened its hold on the green woman slightly. "I love you," she repeated.

Kim's lips pressed against the top of Shego's head, "I love you," the redhead murmured.

Shego closed her eyes. "I love you so much it hurts… I've never… I want to… Damn, I don't know what I'm supposed to do or say."

"First, you move back in with me."

"Maybe second. The doctors need to look at your arm, and I feel like crap."

"I'm sorry," Kim told her, and kissed the green woman's head again. "Okay, second - you move back in with me…" Kim hesitated. "I'm scared too. I don't know what to say or do either. But I really want you back with me. I want us together."

An X-ray at the hospital confirmed Drakken's diagnosis of Kim's arm, and they put her in a better cast than he had the materials for at the old WEE base. They also gave her a pain killer Kim found simply _marvelous_. The doctors weren't certain how Shego could be alive, but gave her pain killers and sedatives and tried to figure out where to go from there.

The doctors might have discharged Kim, but she insisted on staying in the same room with Shego. Three times during the night nurses had to tell Kim to get back into her own bed. Finally the nurses stopped, and let the two sleep in each other's arms.

The next morning two doctors examined Shego again. They were amazed by the how much she had improved in one day, but one predicted six months in the hospital and, while the second did not voice his concerns, he feared she might never walk again.

Medication left Shego dozing all day. The green woman wasn't certain if it were real or some sort of drug-induced hallucination, but Kim was there whenever she woke up - often in the bed beside her and holding her.

In the afternoon Ron came in while Shego was awake. He grinned to see them together. "Told you it'd be a long talk."

"You knew!" Shego said in an accusing tone, "why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you have believed me?"

"No," Shego admitted grudgingly. "I'd have smacked you for playing with my head… Wade coming by to remind me he was right?"

"Nay, he took off. Got on Betty's shit-list when he left."

Kim spoke up, "What did he do to make Dr. Director mad?"

"He took Mahfouz with him," Ron laughed.

The women looked puzzled, "Wade is gay?"

"No, at least I don't think so. Wade hired him for Wade Internet Security. He's paying him like, two or three times more than Global Justice can give him." Ron looked at Kim, "And Betty's pretty ticked off with someone for knocking her out and tying her up."

Kim couldn't believe it, "Someone knocked out Dr. Director?"

"Yep, and stuck her in a bathroom."

"I'd hate to be in his shoes when she catches up with him," Kim chuckled.

"Uh, how about her pants?" Shego muttered.

Kim ignored her, the medications sometimes left Shego's mind wandering.

It took three days before the doctors permitted Shego to leave the Elm Grove hospital The other recruits were on break between training sessions and Marie and Langston came out to help bring her back to a hospital near Kim and GJ headquarters. Mr. Addams allowed her to take the final exam late for his class, and Ms. Feinkelder still wanted a paper so the two vowed to work with her and Kim to make sure 'Shelly' passed the first session.

There were a couple small fights in the hospital. One began when Kim discovered that Shego had remained in classes at Global Justice after leaving her. "How could you do that to me?" the redhead protested.

Shego provoked the second. "Kim, you cheated."

"What do you mean?"

"You're some kind of mutant freak, Wade told me."

"Wade told you I was a mutant freak?"

"Well, not in those words. He said you're stronger and faster than any person should be."

"I don't…"

"So when we fought, you cheated."

"I still don't get the cheated part."

"Well, duh. All those years I was pulling my punches because I didn't want to hurt you - and you took advantage of my good nature."

"Took advantage of your good nature?" Kim grumbled. "You don't have a good nature to take advantage of."

"Don't take it so personally. I had to learn to live with being green. At least yours doesn't show."

"I am not a mutant freak."

"It's okay, Kim. I think us freaks need to stick together."

"We'll continue this argument later. Right now I'm feeling too happy to fight. Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"Not in the last seven minutes."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I love you more."

"No, I love you more."

A nurse popped her head through the open doorway, "Can you two knock it off -- you're disturbing the patient in the next room. Why don't you just make out or something."

They took her advice.

* * *

Thursday evening, and Kim was in Shego's hospital bed. "The doctor's will let me out tomorrow," Shego reported. "Is there any food in the apartment?"

"Uh, no… I'm here every spare minute I have. When would I have time to go to the grocery store?"

"So they'll send the invalid home to starve. I--"

"You won't starve. I'll get take out for us. I seem to recall the doctors recommending two weeks of bed rest when they discharged you."

"No way, second session starts on Monday. I'm not gonna fall behind this time."

"Don't do it! Exhaust yourself and it'll take even longer for you to make a full recovery."

"Yeah? Well, fall behind and spend the whole session playing catch-up isn't good for me either."

They compromised with Kim waiting on Shego hand and foot over the weekend, and Shego agreeing to put off assisting Mr. Kim for at least a week.

On Tuesday Shego received good news, "It's official, I passed both International Law and Criminal Justice." She raised an eyebrow, "First session completed… I feel the need to celebrate."

"Shall I call a restaurant for--"

"_Celebrate_, Kim, do you remember how? We haven't _celebrated_ since we got back together."

"Oh, a _celebration_… Are you feeling well enough?" Kim asked, the concern showing in her voice.

"Trust me, Kim. I_ need_ to celebrate."

The redhead grinned at her, "So do I, but I've been waiting until you're healthy. I don't want to put you back in the hospital."

In all relationships there is an adjustment period as the 'Wow, this is the most incredible person in the world!' wears off and reality sets in. Kim and Shego found areas of friction, but learned to deal with them. Shego remained too secretive from force of habit, and Kim sometimes had trouble trusting her from past experiences - but hugging your partner several times a day and telling her that you love her helped them get through the roughest spots.

A larger apartment helped… Even a same-sized apartment might have helped - a change meant it was no longer Shego living at Kim's apartment but the two of them in _their_ apartment. Other agents and recruits helped with the move, and stayed for soda, beer and pizza at the apartment warming party afterwards. When the last of the guests finally left Kim insisted Shego go out into the hallway with her. Puzzled, the green woman did as requested.

"What's this all about," Shego demanded as they stood in the hall and the apartment door swung shut behind them.

"We're going back in to celebrate. But I'm going to carry you across the threshold," Kim told her, scooping the older woman up in her arms.

Shego giggled, "And the amazing thing is, you're completely sober," as Kim turned the knob, only to find the door locked. "Uh, Shego? Do you have your key on you?"

"No… Don't tell me you…"

Kim nodded glumly.

**

* * *

Epilogue**

Shego completed her training to become a Global Justice agent with no clear sense of what she would do. Kim wanted her as an agent and partner on missions.

"Don't think Betty's gonna let that happen," Shego told her. "My cover story is too thin. Someone looks at it close and I'm in prison. She's trying to get a real pardon for me, but it takes time."

"So what are you going to do? Keep working with Mr. Kim on training new agents?"

"Dunno… Maybe. Betty's talking about moving Jorge over to the number two spot in HR and making me her office assistant."

Kim laughed, "You as a secretary? No way! She's going to get back at you for knocking her out last spring."

Shego joined in the laughter, but didn't mean it. Kim was a good agent, and naively happy going out on missions to promote justice. Shego felt more aware about some of the nasty office politics going on at Global Justice. Maybe Betty wanted to protect her from Bertie Widgeon, or just keep her from being used as his tool. Perhaps Betty hoped to use her as her own ally or tool. Shego hoped she was wrong, but feared things would turn ugly at GJ and couldn't share Kim's happy optimism.

* * *

At Christmas the Drs. Possible let Kim and Shego stay in the same room. They were not happy with Shego and secretly hoped the two would break up, but hid it as best they could and tried to get to know Shego better.

"So, when are you taking me to meet your family," Kim asked as they cuddled in the redhead's old room.

"You know the expression, 'When Hell freezes over'?"

"Yes."

"Well, it ain't gonna be that soon."

Kim left Shego at home watching a game with her dad one night while the former Middleton cheerleaders went to dinner.

"Will Ron be there?" Shego demanded.

Kim gave her a kiss, "Don't be jealous, I love you. I'm hoping to set Ron up with one of them. Will you be happy if I can find someone for him to date?"

"Fine," Shego grumbled, "but don't expect me to be gone when you get back."

* * *

Four weeks later Kim took a week of vacation when Shego booked another week at the resort where 'Shelly' met 'Kay' a year earlier.

Kim stood by their bags as Shego spoke with the desk clerk. He left to confirm details of their reservation and Kim poked Shego, "In four days, anniversary of the first time we made love."

"We didn't make love last year, we had sex."

"Well, this year we'll be making love."

Shego slowly scanned the lobby area.

"What are you doing?" Kim demanded.

"Well, if this year I'll be making love, I'm just wondering who I'll be making love to."

Kim pretended to stomp on her foot. "Honestly, I don't know why I love you. It's not for your sense of humor."

"It's 'cause us mutant freaks got to stick together."

"I am not a mutant freak!" Kim protested as Shego threw her arms around the redhead.

"Yes you are, and I love you for it. You love me because I can keep up with you."

A discrete cough from the returned desk clerk interrupted their kiss. "Um, if you would please remember this is a family hotel…"

Kim enthused as they rode the elevator to their floor, "This time we do snorkeling!"

"And sex."

"Volleyball, I love volleyball!"

"And sex."

"You're impossible," Kim said, and stuck out her tongue before opening their door with a room card.

"Let's face it, Kim, we aren't getting anything else done until after I get into your panties. Surrender to the inevitable and maybe we can get out to the beach in time for the volley ball tournament."

"You're not getting into my panties this morning," Kim whispered.

"I'm not?"

"I planned ahead," Kim giggled, "I'm not wearing any."

They checked out the balcony view before unpacking. Kim leaned over and gently nipped Shego's ear, "Two questions for you, Sasha. The first is, what do you want to do second? And the other question is when do I learn your real last name?"

"Give me a minute Pumpkin, I'm too busy thinking about what we're going to do first to think about what to do second… Last name? Um, how about if we stick together for five years I tell you my last name?"

Kim pouted, "Five years?"

"Okay, four years if you're good."

"What if I'm really good?"

"Maybe three."

Kim leaned over and rubbed herself against Shego, "What if I'm great," she purred.

"Two years."

Kim whispered in Shego's ear, "I'm going to be so incredible you're going to tell me your last name before we go back."

Shego smiled, "Make up your mind, Princess, do you want to get out and play volleyball or not?"


End file.
